The Spare: Book 1: Enlightenment
by c.cook13
Summary: With her older twin's banishment, Princess Kasai of the Fire Nation is next in line for the throne. After she makes a deal with her father, she is allowed to tour the colonies, she meets the Avatar and his friends. What she finds with the Gaang changes her view on the 100 year war and her own Nation.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Palace

**Hello everyone! So this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan Fic, but I usually write Other Character fics, like this one is. A quick over, Kasai is Zuko's twin, and Ozai favors her more (although I'm sure he would favor a pet rock over Zuko but I digress). I'm super excited for you guys to read this! It's been simmering in my brain for a long while. Enjoy!**

* * *

She_ was at her window when she heard the door open behind her. _

_"__Mother…" but she was cut off by her mother grabbing her shoulders._

_"__I love you, very much. But you must promise me something." The taller woman knelt and was visibly shaking. "Promise me that when the moment arises and you must choose between what is right and what is easy, you will choose what is right."_

_"__You're scaring me mother, what's going-" The little girl was cut off by receiving a slight shake from her mother. _

_"__You cannot be afraid, and no tears. Understand me? Promise me." The woman said more sternly._

_"__I promise mother." And she was pulled to her mother's chest in a tight embrace and she felt a kiss on her head. A servant opened a secret passage that she never knew was there._

_"__You highness." The small servant boy whispered. The woman stood from her daughter and told her for the last time that loved her. As the woman passed the boy, she spoke harshly,_

_"__I was never here." And once she was over the threshold the servant shut the door. _

_"__Mother!" the girl got up and ran to the wall, but it was smooth. "Open it."_

_"__I cannot." The boy responded._

_Crash! The sound of thunder, lightening… _

_"__What is right… right… right…"_

_then a figure appeared, an old man. He was in fire nation garb with white hair both on his face and his head. His eyes were glowing white. With a wave of his hand all four elements obeyed and were shot at her… _

Kasai bolted awake with a gasp. She was sweating and panting as she searched frantically around the room. She took a calming breath as she realized she was exactly where she fell asleep, her chambers in the Fire Nation Palace. The sky was beginning to lighten in the wake of the dawn that was to come, Kasai sighed as she got out of bed and put on her robe. She lit the fire in her, it set a bluish purple glow as she walked to her wall and felt it. She knew her mother went through an unknown passage behind the wall, but even these six years later, she never knew how to open it even though she all but knew her mother was dead. Her mother, Ursa, left when she was ten years old, and even at ten Kasai knew her mother probably did not make it out of the Fire Nation capital alive.

She walked down the corridor, using her own fire to light the way. The palace was in a rare state of silence, Kasai liked it better this way. She stopped at the door of another chamber, it belonged to her twin brother, Zuko. He had been banished years prior. Kasai remembered the day her brother was banished more vividly than she would like to recall. Mostly due to the fact that her father, Fire Lord Ozai had warned her against looking away from the viciousness.

"Kasai, what are you doing wandering the palace at this hour?" came a voice, cold as ice behind her. She turned promptly and bowed.

"Good morning, Father." She rose when he motioned her to do so. She knew she was her father's favorite child, but that did not make her an exception to truth. He was to be her Fire Lord first and father second. "I enjoy the Palace when it is silent, since it is so rarely so. If I may, you are up early as well."

"There was a message from the fire sages." He offered her his arm, he was sending her back to her room.

"Oh?" she took it, knowing better than to refuse.

"The eyes on the statue of Avatar Roku began to glow." He turned his eyes to gauge her reaction, Kasai was stone faced.

"The Avatar is alive and triggered his avatar state, for the first time in a hundred years." Kasai said factually, hiding her excitement in the prospect that her brother would be coming home.

"You know, your fire has always amazed me." Her father spoke. "Do you remember when it began?"

"It has been purple for as long as I remember." She said truthfully.

"Yes, I had never seen anything like it. Neither had anyone else. The sages said that it a phenomenon that appears so rarely, only one fire bender will be graced with it in a century. It only occurs when the fire bender is combination of both bending and spiritual prodigy." He nodded to her softly. "And you have proved that is true many times since."

"I can only recall one instance where I was of any significant use." She nodded back to him. "But I am humbled by your consideration."

"With your keen eye for blind spots, you devised the plan and both made and changed history. Your plan broke through the walls of Ba Sing Se."

"That was a battle we lost, father." Kasai gracefully reminded him. "As well as killed my cousin."

"That was your Uncle Iroh's doing. I am sure if you were old enough to General it yourself, it would have been a victory." They arrived at her door. "The servants will alert you when breakfast is ready." He opened her door and Kasai strode in, her father shut the door behind her. She tested the handle and found it locked.

"Damn it." She hissed then turned to her bed, bending down and lifting up a loose piece of obsidian marble, and grabbing a battered journal. She opened it and flipped a few pages to a half filled page. She made a line with her ink brush and wrote about her dream. That was the 10th time in a fortnight she had dreamt of her mother's last words to her, and every night she woke to Avatar Roku. She knew of the Avatar, as everyone did. Roku was the Avatar before the now present Avatar. Roku was a fire bender, hailing from the capitol. She now knew the past Avatar's spirit was trying to connect with her, but she didn't know why.

About an hour later, she heard the click of her door and a servant appeared, her favorite servant. Li. The boy, now turned young man, who ushered her mother out of the palace.

"Good morning your highness." He quickly tapped a knee to the floor. "Your breakfast is ready. Your father ordered your favorite, fire cakes and sticky sauce."

"Then I should get dressed and see what my father wants from me in exchange for his generosity." She smiled at him.

"A good jest my princess." He nodded, "But your father loves you and is a good and just Fire Lord."

"You keep believing that, boy." Kasai flashed coldly. "Leave me to dress. And tell my father I would like an audience with him, privately."

"Yes, you highness." And he bowed out. Kasai put on a nicer outfit. Her clothes all has finery in them, even her training clothes had gold embroidery. She chose a synched, tie dress with a small gap in the mid-section that had ornate pieced of cloth holding the top and bottom together. The dress went mid-thigh and underneath she put on black breeches. She called for her ladies to put her hair in a half top knot and let the rest flow down her back. She applied her own eye liner and crimson lipstick.

Kasai walked down the halls and groaned inwardly when she saw a figure walking towards the throne room.

"My Princess." The man acknowledged her.

"Commander Zhao." Kasai ground her teeth together, she could not stand Zhao with his pompous attitude. Which was made worse when she found it he had beseeched her father to be one of her prospective suitors now she was of marrying age, "My subjects are to bow to me when they greet me. I couldn't help but notice that you did not. I wonder… is it your plan to say that you are no longer my subject? A man of this nation?"

"No, Princess." He said.

"Well…" Kasai stepped forward, "You had better get to it before the thought sticks in my head." Zhao glared at her then dropped to one knee, head bowed.

"I am sorry I have offended you, your highness." He seethed, then made a move to stand up.

"I didn't say you could stand." She stared him down and before he could speak, she walked away, leaving him on the floor. She walked into the dining room, where her little sister Azula was already eating her breakfast. "Good morning Azula." The youngest fire nation princess merely looked up and looked down. Kasai then turned to her sister's trainers. "Has she perfected her advanced forms."

"I have." Azula finally spoke.

"The ancient forms?"

"No your highness." One of her twin trainers spoke.

"Those are impossible." Azula stated.

"I mastered them at twelve." Kasai snapped and turned to her sister's trainers. "She will start them today."

"You can…." Azula started.

"I can and I will. With Zuko gone I am next in line for the throne. You will obey and you will be respectful." Kasai spoke softly. "Understood?"

"Yes." Azula glared.

"Go… now." Kasai sat and dismissed her sister, she had just raised her food to her lips when her father walked through the door. Kasai stood immediately and bowed at the waist.

"Very nicely handled." He sat and gestured for her to sit as well.

"To what do I owe this? My favorite meal and your presence?" Kasai nodded, enjoying her breakfast.

"I am only here for that private audience you requested." That caught her off guard slightly, but she did not let it show.

"I wanted your permission to leave… a sabbatical if you will." Her father said nothing, so she decided to continue. "I know my duty to my nation father. I also know you are focused on this war, but not so that you have forgotten the place of a royal lineage. I know I am of marrying age, and if marriage does not happen, I know at least choosing a suitor. I know that means settling in and courting and all other manner of necessity. I humbly ask that you grant me this, a chance to travel. To see my subjects, visit troops who are fighting the war… something past this palace. You have my word that I will return and settle in for my duty as a daughter of you and the future mother of this nation."

"I agree. You may go." Her father said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I plan to post as regularly as possible. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess Departs

**Hey guys! Quick update! Yay! I just wanted to get this posted before I got busy with my essay!**

* * *

"Father…" Kasai started to add to her argument, then stopped. "What?"

"I understand your restless nature Kasai. You have always had it, and have always shown great strength in keeping it under control. I am relieved that I do not have to tell you your duty and I am willing to make that exchange with you." He was serious. Kasai stood and showed a rare moment of reaction that came through in an improper squeak. Without thinking she went and hugged her father. She caught herself and backed off and bowed.

"My apologies. I forgot my place for a moment." She was still smiling, she saw her father's mouth was slightly turned to a smiled as well, as he offered her a hand up.

"It gives me pleasure as a father to make you happy my daughter, when will you be leaving?"

"Today, if possible." She was still trying to keep herself level.

"Fine. I will have a royal procession ready as well as a royal naval ship."

"Actually father, I think a procession would cause an air that I don't want to project." Kasai spoke evenly. "I think money, a pack and myself is what I need… to really see our nation, and for my people to really see me."

"That is dangerous-"

"Fear cannot be the only currency of the realm father." She breathed. "There must also be loyalty, because fear is not permanent. I made my promise to succeed you to spare Zuko's life. I plan to keep the promise I have made, but you must let me be my own ruler. To earn the loyalty of my people, because Zuko has promoted fear enough for all nations in his search. I hear tell he has recently torn into the southern watertribe village. Their sister tribe is quit powerful… and untouchable." Ozai's amber eyes stared emotionless into his daughter's equally empty eyes.

"You're right… as always. But you must recognize that you are both my heir and my daughter," Kasai noted the placement of the label of heir first, "And I want your safety."

"I mastered firebending, advanced and ancient forms, by the age of eleven father. Pronounced a prodigy, as you reminded me this morning, at an even younger age. I believe in my ability to keep myself safe." She smiled.

"Very well."

"I'll begin packing…" she turned to leave, then pivoted back. "Do make sure Azula learns the ancient forms, won't you?"

"She has not mastered them yet?" Ozai lifted his brow.

"She has not begun them… they are 'impossible' she tells me." Kasai smirks.

"She will learn them." Her father nodded.

"Thank you father." And she left. She practically ran to her room and found Li was already packing for her. "How do you always seem to know what I am up to?"

"I have been her highness' loyal servant for many years, and I can determine her tells." He glances up at Kasai, who had knitted her brow. "And a cook in the kitchen told me."

"Ahh…" she chuckled and Li let out a breath of a laugh. She looked at what he was packing her. "All black? Who am I, Mei? These… aren't royal clothes."

"You are going into Earth Kingdom Territory alone. I'm packing you lights, heavies and some essentials. That should leave enough for foods." Then he cleared his throat. "Your father also has your passage to the colonies with Commander Zhao."

"As he would." Kasai muttered. "Asshole."

"The firelord is good and just, Princess." Li responded robotically, Kasai turned the corners of her mouth.

"I was speaking of Zhao…" she laughed, "But if you think the shoe fits my father, Li…"

"You are going to get me executed." His mouth formed a thin line.

"I would never do that to you…" she touched his shoulder, "I promise." And like a proper fire nation man he flinched away.

"I planned on accompanying you on your cross journey. I do not trust you alone with the Commander." He changed the subject,

"Are you suggesting Zhao would commit treason?"

"I believe Zhao would do what many a man in history have done. Which is everything for power." Lee spoke with a seriousness.

"It will take a while to get to the colonies, it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Kasai conceded to him. "But I want to do this journey alone."

"Of course, my Princess." He bowed out of the room, no doubt to get more supplies. Li came back two hours later, telling her Zhao was leaving at her will. Within that hour she was on the Palace steps, her father and sister were waiting for her.

"Father? I did not expect the honor of you sending me off." She bowed slightly.

"You are my daughter, it would reflect badly if I did not." _of course, on him._ Kasai thought but turned the corners of her mouth, feigning joy.

"Hopefully you don't become prey out there, sister." Azula smirked.

"Never, little sister. That would be a dishonor on our nation and our father, and neither of us are hoping for that." Kasai smirked wider as her father shot a glare sideways at his youngest daughter for suggesting such a thing. Azula did not like being outwitted by her sister. A palanquin was waiting and Kasai climbed in. She watched Li walking beside her with her pack over his shoulder. After a few minutes she ordered the bearers to stop and she climbed off of the mobile throne and stood next to Li.

"Princess, it is not a Princess' place to walk…" Li started.

"Head back to the Palace." She ordered the bearers, they looked at the Princess as if she was testing them, but a stern look from the fire princess assured them that it was not. Li sighed, and motioned for them to walk. "I shall take my pack now, Li."

"I'm afraid not, Princess."

"How am I supposed to be like a normal person if you won't even let me carry my own pack?"

"I am treating you like a normal person. Princess or not your highness, I am still a gentleman." He nodded to her. She shook her head. She looked around her and noticed that people were staring at her. She had never been this far out of the Palace out of a palanquin before. She wracked her brain and noticed, besides the occasional summer at the summer palace when she was younger, she had never really been outside of the palace.

"Why are they staring?" she whispered to Li.

"You're their Princess, and you're walking. Honestly, most of the people have never been this close to you.

"Oh…" she looked around at the people… her people. They almost looked afraid of her, she bit her lip. She saw a little girl playing with a doll, but stop as the little figured looked at Kasai with awe. Then a boy came by and snatched the doll and playfully held it above the girl's head.

"Give it back! Mrs. Pretty and I were looking at the Princess!" the girl shouted, the boy laughed and held the doll higher. Kasai remembered when Zuko used to do that to her. She smiled and walked over to the quarreling children, the slight crowd parting as she went.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, both children looked up at her. "Now… is that any way to treat your sister?" she lifted her eye brow.

"No Princess." The boy's eyes grew wide, Kasai giggled.

"Don't worry, all boys do it. Give it back to her, please? And" she leaned in to whisper, "maybe apologize, eh?" the boy hung his head and gave the doll back and hugged his sister, mumbling something like an apology.

"Thank you, Princess!" the girl smiled. "He always does that." She pouted.

"My brother did too. And my little sister has a tendency to steal my clothes." Kasai gave the girl a knowing look. "So… if I heard right, this is Mrs. Pretty? And she wanted to meet me?"

"Yes!" the girl squealed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kasai told the doll. "And your name?"

"Everyone calls me Kiki!"

"And you?" she asked the boy.

"He's Kiko!" the girl giggled. "We're twins!"

"Well Kiko and Kiki… it was very nice to meet you… maybe when I get back from visiting the colonies, we could have tea?"

"Your highness." The mother gasped and bowed low. "It would be the honor of the century."

"It's nothing. Bye now." She waved and turned, then pivoted, "Oh and Kiko… be nice to your sister." She winked and walked on.

"Very nicely done, Princess."

* * *

**I love Li! :D travel time! To the colonies!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to update! For some reason the doc manager wasn't working for me for like 2 weeks. Any who! New Ch time!**

* * *

Kasai and Li arrived at the docks and were greeted by Zhao.

"Princess… it is my pleasure to take you to the Earth Kingdom." Zhao had a wicked smile on his face. "My crew is at your will." He gestured behind him, there were two armored men behind him, both bowed and said in unison.

"Mhysa." Zhao pivoted.

"She is your princess.." he started but Kasai held up her hand.

"Zhao, it is as if you know nothing at all. It is a respectful name I earned on Ember Island. I name I take to my heart, for as the Princess, I am the daughter of this nation, but when I ascend the throne, I will be the mother… I will be Mhysa." She nodded at the gentlemen as she walked by, Li was at her side when she boarded the ship.

"Princess I wasn't aware I was taxiing you and a guest." Zhao looked at Li.

"Li is heading back with you to the fire nation after you leave me." She told him.

"I wasn't aware I was leaving you…  
"I am telling you that you are." Kasai was firm. "I am to assume I have a cabin?" she turned to the Captain.

"Yes Mhysa, this way… It is an honor to have you aboard my ship." The Captain seemed like a nice man.

"Thank you." She nodded, Li followed as Kasai was lead to her cabin, and when they were alone, Li cleared his throat.

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course Li." Kasai smiled.

"I hate Zhao. I'm waiting for the day you Queen and you have him ended." Li was serious.

"I will make sure you are there then." Kasai giggled.

"I also… brought some things that could help you on your journey." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a midsized circular object that was relatively flat. "For in your pack." She opened the clasp and gasped. It had two portraits in it. One side was an older one of just her and her mother. The other side was a portrait of her Uncle and her cousin Lu Ten. "And for your neck." He held up a gold necklace that squared around the neckline, it was her mother's. Kasai owned it now, but she never wore it, she kept it hidden away, so nothing would happen to it.

"Li… I… thank you." She smiled. "How did you know where I hid this?"

"I know everything about you." He shrugged. "I didn't want something to happen to it while you were away, and I couldn't do anything myself."

"Awe… poor servant didn't want to be caught with the Princess' jewelry?" she jested.

"No… not today. I like my hands." He nodded.

That evening she was invited to share a meal with Zhao, but she has Li refuse him. She, instead, joined the Captain and crew in the galley. If she wanted to rule the nation on loyalty and respect, she had better start earning some. When she entered the galley she went unnoticed at first. She looked at the giant pot that looked like stew and helped herself to a bowl. She was finally noticed when she sat down among the men, who all stood at once.

"Princess.." the captain gasped and all the men looked to the ground. "Our humblest apologies. We did not hear you come in."

"It's alright. Sit men, sit. This is your home, not mine. If you don't mind, I helped myself to a bowl."

"No not at all my princess… it is shellfish stew…. I hope it is to your liking." One of the men spoke, Kasai assumed he was the cook. All the men took their places, but she noticed that they were all sitting straighter. Kasai smelled her bowl and put a spoonful in her mouth,

"This is amazing." She smiled. The man who spoke looked honored. "I mean this… relax men. I'm not going to execute anyone for relaxing."

"Princess…" another man started,

"Kasai please." She smiled sweetly, but they all looked unsure and she understood. It was technically treason to not refer to her as her title. "Fine… can we settle on Mhysa?" the men seemed to be okay with that.

"How did you get that name, if I may Mhysa?" a helmeted man asked.

"Well… it is meant as mother… but it is not a common dialect. So technically it isn't a word, but it is used as a slang term in slums. I earned it on Ember Island." She smiled.

"There are slums on Ember Island?" one man asked. At that moment, Li walked into the galley.

"Your highness, I informed Commander Zhao that you will not be dinning with him this evening." He bowed.

"And how did he take that?"

"He was not happy." Li was matter of fact.

"Good… that's how I like him." Kasai turned back to her conversation. "Yes sir, there are slums on Ember Island. That is actually where Li's family was from. His mother was the midwife that delivered Azula. She come a month early, in a market place. His mother helped my mother and in turn she and her son, Li, got to work in the palace."

"Are you telling the Mhysa story?" Li asked, still standing.

"I was hoping you would actually." Kasai looked at him. "After you grab a bowl and a seat and eat."

"Your highness, I shouldn't… "Li started.

"I do believe you are to do as I say." Kasai raised her eyebrow. Usually they would dine into one of their playful, yet technically inappropriate, tit for tats. This situation was different, they were in public. Li bowed his head and conceded gracefully. He got his meal and sat in a space Kasai saved for him next to her. "Good… story?"

"Yes… The Princess was seven or eight and the royal family was at the summer palace. The Princess was a curious type and ventured from the main part of the island, where she was supposed to stay, to the far reaches. Those are were the slums are. She came upon a soldier who had caught poor boy stealing. As I am sure you gentlemen know, that is punishable by anything from a fine, to losing a hand, to being tied up and flogged with a fire whip. This soldier's specialty was the fire whip. Our princess saw the man draw back and the little boy was of course terrified, and stepped between them. She ordered him to stop, and whether the soldier was ignorant of who she was or so absorbed in his powered is not known, but he drew back and stuck the princess for obstructing him." The men gasped.

"Needless to say, the soldier lost his job." Kasai inserted, smiling.

"He lost his life. And the people of Ember Island have never forgotten their princess defended one of their own." Li looked down and finished his food.

"Princess… I didn't expect my invitation to be turned down for… this." Zhao had found her, Kasai pursed her lips slightly.

"Commander Zhao… I pegged you for an intelligent man… it seems my fleeting redemption of you was…" she paused to think of the proper word. "Misguided." Zhao's eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut and left the galley.

"Mhysa… no disrespect, but we do still need to live with him." One of the sailors spoke up behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Lesson

**New Chapter Time! Yayay! Thank you for everyone who reads this! I love my fans!**

* * *

The next morning Kasai found herself standing in the galley with Li and the cook, the Earth Kingdom was fast approaching and Li stated he wanted to make sure she was ready to be on her own.

"Can you cook, Princess?" The cook asked respectfully.

"Umm… I can make fire cakes." Kasai said proudly.

"That is a starting point." The cook chuckled. "Anything else?"

"No.." Kasai actually felt small. The cook actually noticed her face falter.

"No worries, the best thing you could probably make for yourself is soups or stews. They are fast, inexpensive, easy, and hearty."

"Okay." She looked at the mass of ingredients sitting out, "What do we do first?"

"Well… I usually clean and gut the fish, but you don't have to be a party to that Princess"

"Nonsense. If I am going to be doing this on my own, I will need to learn." Kasai rolled up her sleeves, the cook flashed a look to Li.

"It will be worse for you to tell her no." Li shrugged.

"I won't tell my father, I promise." Kasai smiled, picking up the butcher's hatchet and taking the head of a fish clean off. The cook visibly gulped.

"Right, well first… we should have degutted it." he cleared his throat, he handed Kasai a smaller knife. "so take this knife, and watch how I do it." He picked up his own fish and took his own knife and sliced of the fish's underside. "You need to be careful not to cut yourself in this process, you got it?"

"Yes sir." And her fish was opened.

"Now reach in by where the throat was on yours and pull out then down." Kasai obeyed and saw all then fish's internal organs plucked from its dead, headless body.

"This one was female! Look Li! There are eggs." Kasai smiled.

"Very impressive, Princess." Li nodded.

"Now we descale it." The cook held up a different tool and ran it over the skin. With two or three quick swipes in each side, the cook was done and handed the tool to Kasai. She, foolishly, tried to mimic the cook and thought she was doing a good job, until Li cleared his throat.

"Princess." He nodded down to the hand not holding the tool. She had apparently been descaling the fish and catching her knuckles with every swipe of the tool. The cook made a quick movement to grab her a rag, Kasai started chuckling.

"Well this was an experience." The cook wrapped her hand. "What's next, cook?"

"Well.. I will finish the fish and you start on chopping the vegetables." The cook was smiling at Kasai's willingness to learn. "Although you can stop if you would like, Princess. I mean, you did scrape your knuckles pretty badly."

"Nonsense. I bled more when my father took over my music lessons as a child." She giggled and began her task.

"Alright, Princess. When you are done, just put the diced in the water." When they both were finished and everything was in the pot, Kasai turned.

"What's next?" she smiled,

"Nothing. I'll be cleaning the kitchen and doing my other duties and checking on it. You should go above deck and feel the sun, since I've kept you down here in the dark."

"I believe the men are sparring and making a good time of it, your highness." Li suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Kasai turned as she left, "Do you spar as well cook?"

"No Princess… I am not a bender."

"Shame…" she hummed. "But it seems for the best. Bending would take you away from your brilliant culinary talent." She smiled and nodded to him. She walked with Li to the deck where Zhao was currently sparring. Kasai could tell the premise was for sport, but when Zhao spotted Kasai he turned the sparing up. He unleashed his true heat and unexpectedly took the poor soldier to the deck with a vengeance.

"That was uncalled for." Kasai muttered to Li, who slowly nodded. "Zhao…" she got his attention sweetly.

"Yes, Princess." He bowed, as did the rest of the crew.

"That sporting spar turn vicious," Kasai walked over to the soldier Zhao had downed and offered her hand to the man. The man took it and she helped him to his feet.

"My men need to be prepared…" Zhao started, but Kasai was already removing her outer shirt.

"I'm next." She challenged him, squaring her toned shoulders. The light was catching the paleness of her skin on her arms and the little bit of mid drift showing on her no sleeved, tulip hemmed, fire nation red shirt. She took a deep breath and centered herself, before Zhao could get his balance, she struck to his root. She remembered mention of him receiving a knee injury on his right leg during a mission years ago. She remembered being younger and seeing a much younger Zhao with a splint. She aimed at his right side. She threw a fire punch by his face to send him reeling back and crouched to send a slice of fire to his feet. The fight lasted about a minute and Zhao didn't even get a punch in. The Commander fell to the deck just as unceremoniously as the soldier before him. Kasai returned to her prim posture and smiled down at him. "Funny. I always learned that the best men were led by example." Zhao returned to his feet and walked away in a huff of fire, Kasai paid him no mind, returning to the soldier. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Princess. Thank you." The man bowed his head, "That was amazing, what you just did." The other men around them mumbled in agreement.

"Thank you, but it was less brute force and more knowing my opponent. When we are all taught the basics of fire bending, we learn that it is a very rooted element. Our lovely Commander has troubling centering his root, because of a past injury… he's also a pompous ass hole."

"You were so accurate. It was like…. I can't even put into words." Another soldier commented. The other men flushed her with compliments as well.

"Honestly, a good trick to firebending is to have complete control. Which, I know, is contradictory to our proud element." She nodded. "Fire is consuming and most people learn that, that means anger as well. That isn't always so, my best firebending comes from centering and lacking emotion."

"That emotion could get in the way, right?" one soldier piped up.

"Right, if all I was thinking about was how much I wanted to punch Zhao's face in, I wouldn't have remembered his injury." Kasai could see the epiphany light up in each soldier's eyes. "I'm not saying that acquiring this skill will happen overnight, but try it. Meditating with candles is a good trick for control. Breathing with silence and try not to let your mind wander." She nodded. "I'll see you men later in the galley for dinner." As she turned to go to her cabin on of the higher ranking soldiers got her attention.

"Princess… thank you for knocking him on his ass." Kasai smiled at him, when she finally closed the door to her cabin, she could practically feel Li wanting to say something.

"Go ahead Li. There is only us here." She laughed at his noticeable need.

"I dislike that man so much." He breathed dangerously.

"I find your burning hatred so amusing." She smiled to him.

"We'll be arriving in the Earth Kingdom by midday tomorrow." He changed the subject.

"Will we?" she looked him up and down, "You're nervous about leaving me."

"I want you to protect your identity. Earth Kingdom rebels won't hesitate to try to use you as leverage against your father." He nodded to her pack, "There is a face covering in there. Please use it."

"What do you mean 'try to use' me?" Kasai lifted her brow.

"I…" Li shut his mouth tightly. "I can't imagine you letting them, princess." He bowed and left the room, leaving Kasai to wonder what he was really going to say. Kasai went to the galley after a few hours of meditating and the men were celebrating something.

"What happened?" Kasai said, grabbing a bowl of the stew she had helped make and a slice of bread.

"Tiozai's wife had her child, Princess." The cook smiled at her.

"Congratulations." Kasai smiled.

"Thank you, Mhysa. It is a son! Zio li." He looked at the scroll, he must have received a messenger hawk.

"A good strong name." she nodded. "I shall write my father and have him go meet the babe." The man's eye grew bright,

"Princess… that would be the greatest honor. I… I could never thank you enough." He smiled.

A son from such a strong man as you deserves it. Are you going to meet the babe on the return journey? I feel I should apologize, for its my journey that made it so that you missed this birth." The man's face fell.

"No, your highness. We are not returning to the Fire Nation.." he said sadly. "Commander Zhao is going after the Avatar."

"What?" She cleared her throat. "He should leave it to my brother, his Prince. You men deserve to go home."

"Honestly Princess… none of us get to be with our families… the war keeps us away." Another soldier confessed, Kasai felt something constrict within her. She said a true apology and the rest of dinner let the men talk amongst themselves. Usually she would turn to Li with a feeling like this, but he never showed in the galley. She grabbed a bowl of strew and went back to her room, where she found Li doing something she didn't know he could…

Firebending.

"I didn't know you were a bender Li." She said softly. The flame on the candle he was skillfully bending went back to normal.

"Princess… I'm sorry… I…" she had caught him off guard.

"It was beautiful. I brought you food." She sat the bowl down for him.

"You shouldn't have."

"But I did, now eat it." She stared through him. He hesitantly obliged. "Be honest with me." He nodded. "The war… be honest with me about the war. What it means to the people."

"The fire nation has prospered…"

"The rich have prospered, I know this." She snapped. "The people…" she took a breath and urged again.

"The people…" Li looked at his bowl a little more intently.

"I will have you thrown from this ship and left to drown Li, spirits help me."

"The people have suffered." He sighed with truth. "The war takes up food and resources. The poor only get poorer during war time. And most heavily, the poor loose more sons and daughters. They are one people who are recruited. The rich never know the army, the true army." He swallowed hard. "My father…" looked Kasai in the eye "was promised a way to afford his family… but never knew a day of training but many a day of battle. The poor are expendable, they are the soldiers, they are the dead. And with most of the bounty of our country helping to fund the war, the poor are the many." Kasai walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder,

"Li… I am so sorry…" she looked him straight in the eye, "I promise, when I am fire lord I will do everything in my power to end this war." Li sighed and shook his head, it was obvious that he found her promise empty.

"Goodnight your highness." And he bowed out of her room, leaving Kasai to stare at the Fire Nation emblem hanging upon the door sadly.

* * *

**I hope you alll enjoyed! And to those who are wondering and waiting... she meets the GAang next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Aavatar Aang: Solstice Part 1

**New Chapter! Yay! Thank you to all of my new fans! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Eight year old Kasai stood next to her father behind a blood red curtain. Fire Lord Azulon was on the balcony addressing the people._

_"__Today!" Azulon proclaimed, "Is a historic day in our proud history. Your Prince and highest General Iroh has broken through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se." the crowd roared. "Today, fate is smiling. For it was princess Kasai's brilliance and cunning that saw the weakness in the Great Wall, and it is on her birthdate the fire nation shares this glorious victory. To your Princess." The curtains drew back and Kasai walked into the sunlight, in front of her father and Azulon gestured her to stand next to him. _

_"__Thank you, Fire Lord Azulon." She bowed at the waist to her grandfather. "The Fire Nation has prospered from the war under the grand leadership of Fire Lord Azulon. And I would not have had the fortitude to orchestrate this victory if I had come from the lineage of anyone less." The young Kasai pronounced to the people. "All hail the Fire Nation and all hail Fire Lord Azulon." The crowd chorused with insane enthusiasm and the royals retreated back into the castle. _

_"__Princess." Azulon was stern, Kasai immediately bowed._

_"__Yes my Lord." To both Ozai's and Kasai's surprise, Azulon offered her a hand up, and she knew to take it._

_"__A happy birthday to you. May you grow as beautiful as you are brilliant. Your marriage one day will be your family's chance at some usefulness and power." He nodded to her and glided away. Ozai looked proudly upon his daughter, as did her two siblings and her mother did as they walked up. _

_"__You spoke beautifully, love." Ursa smiled at her daughter. _

_"__How rude." Kasai said after a minute of thinking, "Did you hear what he said to me father?" _

_"__Yes, the Fire Lord gave you a compliment, do not be ungrateful daughter." Ozai hissed. _

_"__He did not." Kasai tarted back, "He said that neither I nor you would never know power or usefulness if I didn't marry a man who was."_

_"__The Fire Lord was referring to the throne-" Ozai started, Kasai scoffed as she heard Zuko whisper for her to stop. _

_"__And ungrateful? I just lead him to the greatest military victory in Fire Nation history and he insults me."_

_"__Silence yourself Kasai." Ozai spat at her._

_"__I will not." Kasai said through her teeth. The family was then distracted by the sound of a gathering of dignitaries that were present during the speech._

_"__Prince Ozai." They bowed. "We wanted to give our congratulations to the Princess. She did beautifully and you must be very proud."_

_"__I am. Thank you gentlemen." Kasai went to step forward but Ozai put and arm in front of her. She didn't let that stop her._

_"__Gentlemen. I am having a small party this evening, for my birthday. I know you gentlemen have daughters mine or my sister's age and I would be very honored to have you and them as my guests." She smiled._

_"__It would be an honor of a lifetime."_

_"__My little Mai will be so excited Princess." They bowed and walked away. Kasai turned to see her father's harden glare, and she matched it. She could tell he was calculating having a daughter so much like himself. _

_"__I know his daughter, Mai. She's quiet… I can't imagine her being excited about anything either." Azula spoke, Kasai ignored her father's gaze._

_"__Befriend her, won't you?" She asked her younger sister, Azula scrunched her face slightly. Kasai looked at the wall of Fire Lords. "We don't need the throne." She looked at her siblings. She looped her arm with Zuko's and took Azula's hand. "We will change Fire Nation history, and the people will know us by the strength of our lives."_

_"__Yeah." Zuko said. "We'll win the war."_

_"__We'll conquer the Earth Kingdom." Azula smiled._

_"__And after Ba Sing Se… we'll take the North." Her siblings looked at her strange. "It will be the last stronghold left. But once we write history, there will be nowhere in the world that isn't as blessed as the fire nation." She smiled at them. "Now let's go to Zuzu's party."_

_"__Really Kai?" Zuko fumed. _

_"__I like this two party idea," Azula shrugged. "I don't have to hear you two fight over chocolate or cherry cake… or that year where the baker did a chocolate cherry cake." And all three siblings produced matching looks of disgust. Behind the laughing children, Ozai looked at his middle child in praise, where Ursa looked at her three children sadly. _

Kasai woke from her dream, knowing it was less dream and more memory, she walked above deck and watched the sun start to rise.

"You're up early, Princess." Zhao approached her,

"Commander…" she nodded. "I hear tell you will go after the Avatar once your deliverance of me is finished."

"You have heard correctly. Your father has giving the capture of the Avatar the up most importance." He nodded, standing next to her.

"This I know. But my brother, your prince, is handling it." Kasai rose her brows.

"The Avatar is a much too important task to be left in the hands of a mere teenager." Zhao commented.

"That mere teenager is heir to the throne."

"No… he isn't. You took that title when you beseeched your father to save your brother's life. He is just a banished prince." He took a breath, "You brother has already had the Avatar and let him get away."

"The Avatar is the most powerful of all benders, and a master of all elements. It would be foolish of anyone to think he would let himself be captured willingly."

"The Avatar is a twelve year old child… that only knows his born element… and your brother let him get away." Kasai didn't dignify Zhao with a response, she turned on her heel and walked away, this new development of the Avatar being a child. She came face to face with Li in the small corridor.

"My Ba Sing Se speech…" the servant looked confused. "'The Fire Nation had prospered'… I said that. Next time you want to use one of your robotic responses, don't quote me." She sized him up and walked passed him. She knew it was wrong to take her frustration out on the servant, but she couldn't help herself. She sat in her cabin the rest of the morning, she told the crew she was practicing her breathing exercises, but really she was sitting and staring at her reflection. She had her make up on, but she knew she couldn't take the cosmetics with her. Kasai washed her face, then let her hair down and ran water through her hair. It was a little known fact that the royal family all heat treated their hair straight. Everyone from her, to her twin brother and her little sister to her father and grandfather. The tradition probably went back further, Kasai wouldn't have doubted it. She drenched then dried her hair, watching the random assortment of curls and waves appeared. She changed into the plain black clothing, leaving her fine red silks with their gold embroidery behind her. She stood with her back to the mirror, not wanting to turn around.

"Li, I know you're waiting at the door… you can come in." she sighed, Li walked in and if he had a reaction he hid it gracefully. "Well?"

"I've seen you without your makeup and hair done before my princess." He nodded. Kasai took a deep breath and turned around slowly to face the mirror. She had expected to keep her usual regality, that even though she was dressed in rags, she would still look like a princess because she was born a princess. She was sorely mistaken. She looked like a completely different person.

"Oh my word…" she looked disheveled. "Do you think it's too late to put everything back on and turn around back home?"

"I'm afraid so, we will be docked within the hour." He nodded, "It isn't bad at all my princess. You are still regal and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" she turned to him.

"You'll want to strap these to you. Try not to use your bending." He handed her dual daggers. "I'll bring your pack above. Come up when you're ready." She smirked after the servant boy. She put the daggers on and walked above deck.

"Princess?" one of the soldiers gaped. "You look so… different."

"Thank you." She smiled. The ship docked and she did what she could to avoid Zhao. Kasai said goodbye to the crew and her and Li slipped off the ship as quietly as they could. Li took Kasai to the edge of the forest and handed her a map of the whole kingdom. When she took the map he took her hand.

"Princess… heed no man's life, we may control a large part of the Earth Kingdom, but that is also what makes it so dangerous." He looked her in the eyes. "Come back…"

"Come back to you?" Kasai asked,

"To our nation. We, as a nation, will not survive without you." He let her hand go. "Stick to the river, be careful." He went back to the ship and Kasai started walking. Hours went by and Kasai found herself with the sun beginning to set and having no idea what river she was following, she stared hopelessly at the map.

"Ok well… the mouth of the river has a fire nation port on it." And when she looked at the map, she groaned, almost all the ports were fire nation. _Should have asked Li before I left_. "No." she told herself, "I can read a war map… they are just really close up maps and ugh!" she started a fire and laid out her sleeping mat at she started cooking some meat. She heard rusting behind her. She drew her swords as she was met with a young man. He had deep tan skin and was wearing all blue.

"You are going to attack me with a boomerang?" Kasai raised her brow looking at the curved piece of wood in his hand.

"No…" he said lowering it. "I was out hunting and smelled your food and heard you muttering over that map." The boy looked at Kasai's swords, she sheathed them.

"You can hunt… with a boomerang?" Kasai chuckled.

"Hey! A boomerang is a tough weapon." He defended, his voice cracking slightly. He had to be 15 or so.

"Uh huh…" she sat at her fire. "I can give you some food." The boy's eyes lit up. "On one condition. Can you teach me to read this map?" he boy nodded, "Then have a seat and teach me."

"Well… I have to get my friends.." he muttered.

"No worries. I have enough." Kasai calculated in her head. She could afford a slight loss in food in exchange for being able to find the next town with a market and not getting lost in the forests of the Earth Kingdom.

"Ok. I'll be back." He ran into the dense part of the forest. _Hopefully he comes back. _ Kasai thought. Then a moment later the young man came back.

"Right here guys." The boy yelled back, there was a growl behind him.

"Please tell me that was your stomach?" Kasai looked behind him, there was a girl's laughter and another boy, by his laugh he sounded younger. But the first thing that Kasai saw emerge was a big fluffy creature.

"No that's just Appa." The boy said.

"Erm.. I don't think I have enough food for that friend." She looked at the creature.

"Appa is fine. He is a vegetarian. He eats grass and hay." The boy and the girl were finally in view. The girl was in blue, like the older boy, and the younger boy was in yellow and orange with arrow tattoos…

Airbender tattoos.

"Holy… you are the Avatar." Kasai gasped. _My lucky day_ she thought. _Eat your heart out Zhao. _ And she began to quickly formulate a plan to deliver the Avatar to her brother. First, she needed a trustworthy back story, but knew not to initiate her own story. "Sorry. I just… I've heard so many story. But come sit by the fire." Kasai smiled widely.

* * *

**Oohh what's going on in our cunning Princess' little head?**

**Also a flsshback with our favorite fire family and a semi awkward encounter with a servant boy. **

**Hope you all liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Village: Solstice Part 2

**Hey guys! New Chapter! I'm excited to see Kasai squeeze her way into the GAang! I hope they aren't OOC. Enjoy**!

* * *

"Don't worry, he gets that a lot. I'm Katara." The girl smiled. "You have already met my brother, Sokka"

"Yeah I do. I'm Aang."

"Hello. I'm K… Kai." Kasai thought quickly, knowing that they might know her real name, but no one would know her by Kai. It was the name her cousin Lu Ten gave to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same. Come have some meat. It seems Sokka has already beaten us to it." She noticed the young man had taken a slice off.

"I'm a vegetarian." Aang smiled,

"Oh.. umm… I don't know if I have anything… I'm a carnivore myself."

"You don't seem like you belong out here Kai." Sokka said, through his mouth full of food, Katara was taking her own slice of meat.

"Sokka." Katara smacked him.

"Am I that transparent?" Kasai laughed. "Well… it's a long, complicated story… I was off looking for my brother and my Father had to go into hiding. I haven't found my brother and I can't find my father… all I know is I started up river on a fire nation controlled port I snuck through."

"They're all fire nation controlled." Aang said looking at the map.

"And you see my problem."

"So you're out here alone?" Sokka asked. "Where is your brother?"

"Fighting… in the war." It wasn't a complete lie. Her brother was in a war of sorts.

"Well…" Sokka started, _Got him. _Kasai thought. "We're taking Aang to the North Pole. Maybe we will run across your brother on the way."

"Or find your Dad." Aang added. Kasai turned to Katara.

"I don't want to impose. I mean, you're the Avatar. You have much more important things to do besides fostering a lost girl." Katara smiled and mentioned something about not being a bother. "At least let me pay you guys, Dad said he was going to send me money covertly when he could. So I mean, I'll fund your trip." When the fire was put out it was decided. She was travelling with the avatar and the plan was in motion.

The next morning, everyone was packing up and Sokka was lashing it to Appa's saddle. Kasai approached slowly. "Hey big guy… you're not going to, like, eat me right?"

"Appa is a big softie." Aang laughed in his boyish way. Kasai smiled, but looking into the beast's eyes, she knew that he wasn't completely comfortable with the new passenger, clever beast. Sokka and Katara were already in the saddle and Kasai moved to climb on as well, but Appa shook as she gripped the saddle and the princess fell to the forest floor unceremoniously. "Appa." Aang looked at the beast.

"I'm okay." Kasai got up.

"He's never acted like before." Aang offered a hand to Kasai and helped her into the saddle.

"I'm not worried. He'll warm up to be." Kasai smiled, _Because I will not be done in by an animal. _ She thought. They took off and Kasai was completely caught off guard with this creature's gift of flight,

"Oh I forgot to mention, Appa's a flying bison." Aang called back, boasting the same boyish laughter that Kasai had now labeled as his signature.

"I figured it out for myself, thank you." Kasai called back. She spent the next hours sitting back and watching the water tribe couples interact, chuckling slightly.

"What?" Sokka asked her,

"You're just nothing like my brother." Sokka responded, but Kasai wasn't paying attention. She shuffled pasted the watertribe boy and was staring wide eyed.

"What is that?"

"It's almost like a scar." Sokka murmured, Kasai tried not to flinch at his choice of words.

"There was a fire." Kasai looked down at the blacken portion of the forest, Aang brought them down. Kasai watched the little airbender as he fell to his knees and inspected the soot with his hands.

"Who would do this?" his usual boyish elation was gone, it drove a pit in Kasai's stomach.

"Fire nation!" Sokka growled, "Those savages make me sick!" Kasai turned and glared at him at the word 'savages', but her personal outrage was covered by Katara alerting Sokka to Aang's sensitivity. Kasai wandered to the bison let off a little gruff.

"I'm just getting a bottle out of my pack. I am going to go help Aang feel better." She eased the animal and grabbed a bottle and a bag of cherries. She opened it and set it out for Appa. "Thanks." She smiled, Appa sized her up and put his tongue in the bag and licked a few up and grumbled happily. She walked over to Aang and sat cross legged next to him, her knee and shoulder was touching him. She took a sip of the bottle and passed it to Aang.

"What is that?" Aang asked.

"Tea." The boy took a sip.

"It's cold." He was shocked. "And it's leechy black."

"Sorry… that's how I like my tea."

"I knew someone who liked their tea that way too… my mentor." Aang sighed. Kasai noted that she had something in common with an airbender. "The Avatar is supposed to protect nature."

"It may look bad now, but this forest… it isn't too lost to be saved."

"But I'm supposed to save the world too…" there was a silence. "I don't know how to do my job. Gyatso told me that Avatar Roku would help me."

"How is he supposed to help you? He's been dead for over a hundred years." Sokka was too blunt for his own damn good, Kasai looked over her shoulder at the boy. Aang fell silent and Kasai didn't push him. About an hour later it was broken.

"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No." Aang pouted, Katara threw something that hit Aang in the head and fell into Kasai's lap, Sokka laughed. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"That cheered me up." Sokka laughed, he was promptly hit with and acorn. Kasai was starting to like the watertribe girl.

"These acorns are everywhere. That means the forest will grow back. And all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." They were interrupted by an old man stumbling upon them.

"I saw the bison.. are you the avatar child?" he asked Aang. Kasai stepped next to the boy protectively as he nodded.

"My village is in desperate need of your help." And that is all it took for the group to follow the man back to his home. They arrived at the gates of the village and the homes inside it were all heavily damaged.

"Wow." She heard Katara mutter, she nodded in agreement.

"How… how can I help?" Aang asked when he was introduced to the village leader.

"Habai, the black and white spirit. He has been visiting the village every night at sundown and every night he has taken one of our own. I fear with the winter solstice approaching something worse is to come. Can you help us?"

"I.. I can try." Aang was unsure.

"Aang, can we talk over here?" Katara called him over. "You don't sound too sure you can do this?"

"He is the great bridge between us and the spirits." Kasai said.

"I have to try… maybe it will just come to me." Aang shrugged. The sun began to set and Aang left the main building, Katara waited anxiously by the window and Kasai began to look around the little earth kingdom town hall. She saw a fire nation poster of her on a board, she took it down and walked over to her fellow travelers.

"What do you have Kai?" Sokka asked, knowing better than to hide it, she passed the poster to him, preparing herself for a fight when they recognized her. "Who is this?" Kasai breathed when no one recognized it was her in the poster.

"That is the fire lord's daughter. One of our scouts saw this in the forest. It's propaganda." The leader explained. "I hear she is as ruthless and cold hearted as her father, that there is nothing good in her soul."

"Yeah. We've had run ins with her brother, it seems to be a family trait." Katara said darkly.

"Rumor is she got her brother banished so she could have the throne. She wanted him dead, but he's the fire lord's only son, so he spared the prince." One of the villagers piped up.

"The Princess is a nasty, hateful creature." The village elder added. Kasai had turned her attention to Aang in an attempt to block what the people were saying about her. _They don't even know what they're talking about… they weren't there. You saved Zuko's life._ She told herself. _Who cares what they think. _In real life, she did. She was always told she was loved by the people in her kingdom and in the Earth Kingdom. She was finding out more and more how untrue that was. The sun had set and all the villagers held their breath as Aang stood in the middle of the small village. Nothing happened and Aang declared his presence and commanded the spirit to leave the village alone, when he turned his back though the spirit appeared.

"Aang!" Katara and Kasai shouted. The spirit was destroying more homes and Aang was chasing after it trying to reason with it.

"Reasoning, seriously? I knew Airbenders were non-violent but isn't there a line?" Kasai mused.

"Take this." Sokka shoved the poster at Kasai. "I'm going to help him."

"Sokka wait!" Katara tried to go after her brother but the village leader stopped her.

"I lied. Sokka is a lot like my brother, never thinking things through." Kasai told Katara. Sokka was taken by the spirit that night and Aang went after him. Neither returned by dawn.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! And thank you to all my new fans! **


	7. Chapter 7: Avatar Roku: Solstice Part 3

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient! This chapter is really long though! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting again, and Katara was on edge all day. Aang finally returned, but without Sokka.

"I… I couldn't find him. I'm sorry." He hung his head. "But I talked to Avatar Roku."

"You went to the spirit world?" Kasai was intrigued.

"Yes…" Aang turned. "And I think I know what to do."

"We can come too. You don't have to do this alone." Katara added

"Are you sure?" Kasai asked,

"No. " Aang took a deep breath. "Kai, how old are you?" Kasai's brows knitted at the strange question.

"16"

"Oh… older than I thought you were." He smiled.

"You're younger than I thought you'd be." Kasai mused back. Habai then made his presence known by destroying another home within the gates. Aang went outside to meet the spirit head on.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Katara went for the door but Kasai grabbed her arm.

"Yes… Yes he does." Kasai stopped her.

"You don't even know him." Katara snapped.

"I know strength when I see it, believe me." Kasai spoke calmly to the girl. "You need to trust him. This is something he need to work out on his own." Both girls looked out the window and saw Aang talking to the spirit and the spirit actually listening. The sprit then transformed into a Panda and turned and walked calmly away. In its wake it left bamboo growing and people were emerging from it.

"Sokka!" Katara went and hugged her brother, Kasai put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You did good."

"Good? That was awesome!" Aang laughed, Kasai shook her head.

"How are you feeling, Sokka?" Kasai nodded to him.

"Like I really need to use the bathroom." The teen ran almost cross legged.

"So. When I was in the spirit world, I found a way to talk to Roku. There is a temple on an island, and if I get there at sundown on the Solstice I can talk to him."

"Aang, the solstice is tomorrow." Katara told him. Kasai also knew of another problem, but she knew better than to reveal her knowledge of it.

"There is another problem, the island is in the fire nation." Aang added. Kasai assessed the situation in her mind. She could try to figure out where Zuko was and hand him the Avatar, she could get him into the fire nation and capture him herself, or she could smuggle the Avatar into the fire nation and try to find out why Avatar Roku has been invading her dreams. Sokka had came back and the three were really having a conversation.

"Kai. What do you think?" Aang asked her.

"What?" she was caught off guard.

"Yeah Kai, tell him this is crazy." Sokka gestured at the Avatar.

"I…" Kasai made her decision. "Think he should talk to Roku." She was going to get answers from the old Avatar's sprit. Her next plan… sneaking the Avatar into fire nation.

"Aang, you can't go into the fire nation." Katara told the monk as he was strapping Appa up.

"I have to. This is the only way to talk to Avatar Roku about my vision. I can't put any of you in danger." He wisely protested to the watertribe girl, who was obviously going to volunteer. Kasai threw her bag on the bison saddle, "Kai, what are you doing?"

_If only I knew. _Kasai thought. "I thought the 'you' was sedentary to Katara." She smiled,

"No one is risking their lives for me." The monk snapped, "No. You aren't coming."

"Listen to me." Kasai came back. "You guys took me in when no one would. So I'm going. But more importantly, no one tells me no." she glared at him, the last person who told her 'no' was a private tutor, and he went missing shortly after.

"Plus, we won't let you go into the fire nation," Sokka said standing in front of Aang. "at least not without your friends."

"What he said too." Kasai scoffed, getting on the bison.

"Guys." Aang pleaded.

"You're wasting daylight. Don't you have an appointment to keep?" Kasai smirked as Katara and Sokka sat themselves in the saddle. Aang flew off after thanking the village for their hospitality. Appa flew as fast as he could. They were over the ocean separating the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation when Katara shouted.

"Oh no! It's Zuko!" she pointed down, Kasai peered over the edge and saw her brother's little steam engine, she also saw then loading the catapult.

"We're about to get shot at, brace yourselves!" Kasai warned everyone. She went to her bag and grabbed the mask Li gave her, after a minute, she decided to put it on.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Sokka asked,

"The fire nation is after my dad. I don't want to be used as leverage."

"I doubt Zuko knows about your father." Sokka said.

"Better safe than sorry." Sokka nodded with understanding and then they were distracted by Appa swerving to miss a fire ball. The bison was grazed by the fire ball and little patches of his fur caught fire and Kasai and everyone helped pat them out.

"We need to do something before he shoots another hot stinker at us." Katara yelled.

"We have another problem." Aang yelled back.

"A blockade!" Kasai gasped. "If we can go up into the clouds and over it, we can ride it out and that blockade will stop Zuko."

"They're both fire nation, how will it stop him?" Katara asked.

"Rumor is he was banished. Banishment means he can't return, right? There is no way they will let him back into the fire nation." Kasai mused. "It's better than being in eye target of both side's fire." Another fire ball whizzed by.

"Up it is." Aang veered Appa skyward. Once above the cloud bank, Appa straightened and they thought they were safe, but about a dozen fire balls broke through the clouds, causing Appa to swerve in all directions, accidentally knocking Sokka out of the saddle. Aang took them straight down, and Kasai held on to Katara as Katara reached out and pulled her brother back in the saddle.

"Aang!" Katara warned as they were headed straight for a ship in the blockade, they pulled up at the last moment and Kasai caught sight of who was on the deck… Zhao.

It was almost sundown when they reached the island. They were trekking up, leaving Appa and Momo at the bottom and out of sight.

"Aang… not that I am an expert on these things… but we should be careful in there." Kasai said.

"It's the temple of the Avatar, why should he be careful?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, and normally the Avatar's temples are protected by the people or the Avatar. But this is the fire nation, who have been after you for over a hundred years. The people who reside here have probably chosen to follow the fire lord because…"

"I wasn't here to protect them otherwise." Aang finished, sadly.

"Yeah. So they may no longer be loyal to you. We should watch ourselves." When they reached the temple, they entered slowly and saw no one, which made Kasai more on edge.

"Where is everyone?" Sokka whispered.

"Shh." Kasai was listening.

"The temple doors are open, the Avatar is here." She heard a man's voice,

"Sokka! You forgot the close the door behind you!" Katara snapped. Sokka looked stunned and shrugged.

"Come on." Kasai grabbed Aang and they all began running. Kasai found herself in the lead as they twisted and turned through the corridors. She saw shadows ahead of them so she darted down a side hallway, grabbing the scruff of the little airbender and the waterbenders following them. To Kasai's dismay, they were met with a dead end. The other three were panting.

"Oh no.. what do we do?" Katara panted.

"We have to go back." Sokka said.

"The fire benders were back there." Aang looked at Kasai.

"I'm thinking." She told them.

"Kai. We have to go." Katara said.

"I'm thinking." Kasai looked at the dead end, then the wall.

"Kai." Sokka said. She scanned the wall, then saw the stone was uneven at one spot.

"Got it. Keep watch."

"Kai!" Aang looked at her as she stuck one of her daggers in a slit in the wall.

"When I get this, blast out a window." Aang gave her a weird look. "Just do it. And keep watch." When everyone was turned around she flipped up a lantern, where there was a switch that was triggered by firebending. As she pretended to pry the wall she used her breath of fire to discreetly firebend into the switch and the wall opened to reveal a passage. "Aang, window. Now. Everyone in." and once everyone obeyed she shut the door.

"That was close." Katara said,

"I guess all the war training paid off." Kasai shrugged.

"That was quick thinking." Sokka congratulated her.

"Why so much training?" Aang asked. _Tell a good lie _Kasai told herself.

"My father owns some of the biggest coal mines in the earth kingdom. The fire nation wants them. Fire Lord Azulon wanted them from my grandfather and now Fire Lord Ozai wants them.

My father told Fire Lord Ozai he'd have them over his cold dead body and it seems that the Fire Lord is too happy to comply."

"That explains why your father is in hiding." Sokka said as they travelled through the inside of the volcano.

Kasai heard something and pulled out her daggers, pushing Aang behind her. One of the sages of the temple were behind them.

"Please. I am Shyu. I want to help." He pleaded. "I.. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord." The sage admitted.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sokka asked,

"I can take you to the sanctuary… you're going the wrong way." The sage gestured for them to follow. They group did and Kasai couldn't help but begin to feel excited, she was close to getting her answer and her brother back home, if she played her cards right, this all could be over today. Shyu lead them up a flight of stairs and out of a door. "How did you guys get into the secret passage way?"

"We pried the door open." Aang said. The sage's brow knitted,

"Those doors can only be opened with firebending."

"It wasn't sealed completely." Kasai lied, glad her face was still covered, "That's how I saw it there." That seemed to pacify him. They rounded the corridor and the sage's face fell.

"Oh no. The doors… the other sages must have closed them."

"You're a fire bender, open them." Kasai barked.

"Only all 5 sages or a fully realized Avatar can open the doors." Shyu lowered his head. Kasai's anger bubbled slightly.

"So, what do we do?" Aang asked.

"We might have to come back on the next solstice." Katara said, thinking logically.

"No. I did not risk my hide sneaking Aang into the fire nation to be turned away! We're getting the doors open!" Kasai stomped her foot impatiently.

"Kai…" Aang said.

"We still might be able to." Sokka said looking at the lamps. "We can fill cloth with oil from the lamps, stick them in the door lock and boom fake fire bending." Everyone turned and looked at the boy.

"That… might actually work." Katara said. Kasai was in the beginning stages of awe, until after everything was set up the trap didn't work.

"Sokka!" Kasai hissed.

"Hold on this could still work. They will think he got in. Come on, hide." He pushed Kasai behind a pillar and Aang and Katara hid as well. The sages came and opened the doors and Katara, Shyu and Sokka sprung and disabled the sages.

"Aang, go!" Katara yelled, Kasai turned and saw Aang wasn't in his hiding spot, but in the clutches of Zuko.

"He's coming with me." The prince pushed Aang forward. Kasai was stuck on the middle, finding out the answers to her questions from Avatar Roku or getting her brother back home.

"Spirits damn it all." Kasai sprung into action, she came behind her twin and gave him a solid whack to the head.

"Nice timing Kai." Aang said, Kasai just jutted her thumb to the doors and Aang rushed in, the doors shut and a light shone through the cracks as she happily stared. It distracted Kasai and she didn't notice more steps approaching.

"Isn't this my lucky day." It was Zhao. Guards had already gotten to Katara, Sokka and Shyu. "And who are you?" he asked her as guards picked Zuko up. "And the Banished Prince?"

"You're too late Zhao, the Avatar is already inside." Zuko spat.

"Eventually, he will have to come outside." Zhao said, his eyes never left Kasai, who was in a fighting stance. Luckily for her, he didn't recognize her. Kasai looked at the circle of guards and put her weapons away, letting herself get chained to a pillar with everyone else.

"Oh no… Aang." Katara said softly.

"I have a plan, don't worry." Kasai whispered. But before she could enact her plan the doors opened, but it wasn't Aang that came out, it was Avatar Roku's spirit, who began to bend Lava throughout the temple. "This was not in that plan." Shyu heated the chains off of them.

"Run, Avatar Roku is sinking the temple."

"Not without Aang." Katara said.

"I'll get him, get to the ledge and spot Appa." Kasai said. She ran up the Avatar Roku's shape and the spirit turned on her, looking through her with glowing eyes.

"You're where you belong." He said simply and shrunk to the little eleven year old boy she knew. Aang was weak, and Kasai supported under his arm and rushed to the ledge.

"Kai? Thank you."

"To Sokka you go kid." She passed the boy to the watertribesman, who made sure he got on Appa. Kasai was about to hop on when the temple ledge gave out.

"Kai!" she heard people scream as she closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the burn of lava, but she only felt roughness. Kasai opened her eyes and saw fur, Appa caught her in his paws. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." She told the bison, who responded with a low roar. "Yeah yeah yeah." She climbed up to the saddle and found herself in the middle of a group embrace. "Ermm.."

"We're so glad you're alright." Katara said, the boys agree. Even Momo was in on the hug.

"Thank you Kai." Aang said to her. Below the awkward feeling that came with the hug, came the pang of guilt knowing she was going to betray these people.

* * *

**Oohh our princess might be having second thoughts... mmmmmm... **

**Hope you liked!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Lesson

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school. Here you are!**

* * *

Kasai squeezed herself, uncomfortably, out of the group hug and chuckled awkwardly. "We can now check 'successfully sneak the Avatar in and out of the Fire Nation' off things to do."

"You call almost getting captured 'successful'?" Katara used air quotes and chuckled herself.

"Did he die?" Kasai pointed to the unharmed airbender, "no he did not."

"Thanks to you Kai." Sokka said. "I wish I had a better view of Zuko's face when you knocked him out."

"I wish he knew it was a girl who did it… that would knock his princely ego down a few pegs." Katara chuckled, Kasai noticed Aang was strangely quiet. They made camp and Aang barely said a word to any of them, Katara and Kasai looked at each other and had a wordless agreement to bring it up in the morning. Aang was still in his funk when they set off flying the next day.

"Aang… what happened in the temple? Do you remember?" Kasai asked.

"I spoke with Avatar Roku, and it's bad." The boy said sadly after a minute.

"What is it Aang?" Sokka asked. Kasai noticed Sokka looked a bit older when he cared or when he was serious.

"There is a comet coming and the Fire Nation is going to use it to finish the war, is I don't stop him… it's coming by the end of the summer. Everyone on the bison looked scared, except Kasai.

"Sozin's comet. Fire Lord Sozin used it to begin the war." She shocked herself at the unheaving of information. Her mind immediately went to Li's automatic, trained answers. _The Fire Lord is good and just. _She could hear him reciting in her head,

"I have to defeat the fire lord by the end of the summer… how can I do that? All I know is airbending?" Aang was frantic. "We're weeks away from the north pole."

"Aang. Relax." Katara soothed him, "I know a few moves, I can teach you what waterbending I know."

"I wasn't aware you were a bender." Kasai smiled, intrigued.

"I'm the only bender from the south pole." Katara informed sadly, but Kasai didn't need to be told that. She actually thought all the southern benders were dead.

"I've never met a waterbender before. May I watch you guys waterbend?" she asked.

"Of course, now we need to find some water." Katara peered over the side of the saddle.

"Yeah yeah, let's find a puddle for you guys to splash in." Sokka said in his condescending humor. The landed at an inlet where a waterfall fed the river. "Nice puddle. So while you guys are splashing around, what am I going to do?"

"You could… clean inbetween Appa's toes." Aang smiled.

"You want me to pick mud from a giant bison's toes?"

"Mud and bugs."

"And what's Kai's job?" Sokka asked, Kasai already had her shoes off and her feet in the cool water. She looked over her shoulder at the boys,

"I am _not _doing that, or anything remotely close to that." She said seriously.

"So you get to lounge around like a princess all day while I work?" Sokka said.

"I'm glad we could come to this understanding Sokka." Kasai smirked.

"Kai could do one foot and you could do the other and it'll get done more quickly." Katara tried to plat mediator.

"How about." Kasai got up from her shaded spot and walked barefoot over to the group. "we make a deal." She smiled. But the three of them were looking at her a bit strangely. "What?"

"You're… shorter." Aang said, Sokka grabbed one if Kasai's discarded boots.

"These have hidden, raised inserts crafted in them." Sokka said. "How can you fight in these? Or walk for long distances?"

"I fought well enough at the temple, thank you very much. And you'll find they're extremely comfortable." She snatched her boot back. "So… want to arm wrestle for the job?"

"Arm wrestle? You? Sure. I'll make that deal." Sokka nodded and the both sat in front of a flat boulder. Kasai smiled as the two locked hands.

"Aang? Will you be the judge?" Kasai smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright. Go on three… one. Two. Three." Aang counted and Kasai immediately pinned Sokka's hand, she smirked.

"I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." She winked. "Let us… try again?" Sokka quietly got up, grabbed the branch and walked towards Appa. "Have fun." She settled back into her spot and watched the lesson. To both Katara and Kasai's surprise, Aang caught on the every move she taught her easily. Kasai heard a familiar call and turned to see a messenger hawk had landed beside her. He was carrying a scroll and a bag. Kasai immediately picked the bird up and went behind some trees, grabbing paper, a brush, and some ink from her knapsack on the way. When she was out of sight, she unrolled the scroll.

_Daughter,_

_I hope this finds you in good time. I do hope your travels are enjoyable and you find what you are hoping. I have been overseeing your sister's training, and I commend you on the fine job you did molding her. I do hope to hear back from you, and as your Fire Lord and your father, I hope for your swift and safe return. Here is some gold, I worry you may not be eating and lodging properly. _

_Fire Lord Ozai _

She picked up the bag and noticed a fair amount of gold was inside it, she smiled and quickly wrote a response.

_My Lord and Father,_

_I am humbled and grateful for your gift. I find myself_

Her attention was drawn away to a giant wave splashing nearby and the echoing of Aang's laughter, which made her smile.

_I find myself learning many lessons about myself, the people and the world. _

_I hope to see you soon. I will try to write more often._

_Princess Kasai. _

She sent the bird away and rejoined the group.

"Kasai, where were you?" Aang asked.

"Umm well, I got a letter from a messenger hawk. I went looking to see if we were found out, but it was my father. He told me he was safe, but to burn his letter. He gave us this though." She showed the bag of gold.

"Good thing. Our local benders just washed our stuff down the river.."

"What?" she panicked slightly,

"Don't worry. Your make you taller boots are still here." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"My knapsack?" she asked him.

"Down the river. We'll get new stuff though." Kasai immediately looked down and put a hand to her throat, feeling a lump form, "What, Kai?"

"There was something… it… it was my mother's. She's um…"

"Kai… I'm so sorry." Aang said to her. Katara went to hug Kasai, but the princess cleared her throat straightened up.

"No use worrying over something we cannot control. We need stuff for tonight. Let's find a market." She forced a smile and climbed into the saddle. Everyone followed and Kasai saw Momo hunched over something. "You little thief. Those are my dried cherries." Kasai took the bag from him and saw two things shimmering underneath the bag. Momo was chittering angrily to Aang. She saw the pocket container that Li gave her and her mother's necklace there, on the saddle. "A taste for shiney things, have lemur?" she held the objects with a smile as she turned around to the creature.

"Is that it? It's safe!" Sokka said, happy for her.

"Yes. They are." She held then to her chest. Momo crawled over to her, looking up at her sadly, "Yes. Yes. Alright, you're forgiven this time." She offered him a dried cherry. "But when I get a new knapsack, stay out of it. Or I'll make stew from you." She smiled.

"We aren't allowed to eat Momo." Sokka chuckled and Aang was eyeing to see if Kasai was joking or not. Momo obviously thought Kasai was kidding,

"I'm serious creature. These are my favorite things in the whole world, and they're extremely hard to find and make. If I don't get to eat them…" she leaned forward. "I'll eat you." She giggled.

"I won't let her eat you." Aang assured Momo, Kasai put a small pile of cherries for Momo.

"He wouldn't be able to stop me." She winked at Aang, and passed Sokka the bag, who reached in and got a handful and passed it around. Katara took a smaller handful, unsure what to expect. Aang took one and tried it.

"These taste like the cherries I used to get from my friend in the Fire Nation." He said, happily.

"Well…" Kasai said thinking on her feet, "I guess occupation does have its advantages then." She winked and stared at her mother's necklace.

"I umm.." Katara started, "Sokka and I lost our mother too. I have… had her necklace. I lost it, but before, I never took it off." Kasai smiled at the girl's sweet honesty. She nodded.

"I always thought that if I put it on, it would no longer be hers, it would be mine… and it would be real. She would be totally gone." Kasai was surprised at her own honestly.

"Your mother maybe gone, but you have us now." Aang told her, smiling. Kasai looked at the three smiling faces around her and nodded, clasping the necklace around her throat.


	9. Chapter 9: The Waterbending Scroll

**Hey guys! New Chapter Time! YAY!**

* * *

They walked into the village and looked through the market. Sokka was pouting.

"What is it this time Chief Pouty Pants?" Kasai mocked him by pouting her lip too.

"We have to buy all new stuff because they washed it down stream." Sokka said annoyed.

"Want me to buy you something pretty when we get to the market?" she pinched his cheek.

"Yes." he crossed his arms. Kasai laughed and rolled her eyes, Katara laughed.

"Sorry my brother is so ridiculous." Katara said.

"Hey!" Sokka defended himself.

"Oh, my brother was worse. He is the oldest and always marched around like he owned the damn place." Kasai laughed.

"Sounds like he knew what he was doing." Sokka played.

"Yes, I can only image you two getting along." she laughed at her own sarcasm, since she was the only one who knew it's true meaning. Kasai pulled Sokka towards a shop that specialized in jerkying meat. Kasai gave Aang some money for fruits and vegetables and Katara money to replace some of her toiletries that were washed away, asking Katara to replace hers as well. Kasai covered Sokka's eyes as they walked into the shop then uncovered them. "How about me buying you these?"

"Kai... You've just made me the happiest man in the world." Sokka's jaw dropped.

"See why I sent Aang away?" she asked as she picked up a bag, filling it full of the cured meat. The two laughed and bought at least a week's worth of meat a piece. They went to the owner to pay,

"It does my heart good to see young love." the owner smiled at them.

"Wait. What?" Sokka and Kasai looked at each other.

"I think not." Kasai chuckled sweetly.

"Yeah, definitely not. She's too much of a princess for me." Sokka mused. They paid and found Aang and Katara.

"How much of that stuff did you two need?" Katara asked. "We should really ration this money, who knows when your father can send more. I'm going to hold on to the rest of the money." she out-stretched her hand. Sokka sighed and handed over the pouch. Kasai rolled her eyes and saw that Aang had a white thing in his hand.

"What's what Aang?" she asked.

"It's a bison whistle! Isn't it cool?"  
"Does it work?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Aang blew the whistle and they all heard nothing.

"Oh... that's why Katara is holding the money." Kasai rolled her eyes. They walked down the dock where the merchants were peddling their wares, there was a man standing outside of a ship shouting something that got Aangs attenion.

"What are curios?" he asked the man.

"I don't know... but we got'em." The grimy man responded. Kasai lifted an eye brow.

"Curios are what you guy when you're rich and have space to fill up." she told Aang.

"Obvously, you have a taste for the finer things. That's a pretty piece of gold 'round your neck." the grimy many winked at her and reached to touch it.

"Hands off... or I'll take it of." she warned him.

"That was mean Kai. Let's go see!" Ang dragged her and Katara to the boat. They boarded and the ship was full of magnificent things. Kasai was drawn to a cute looking monkey statue with ruby eyes.

"That thing is creepy." Katara said.

"I think it's classically handsome... my uncle would love something like this." Kasai smiled.

"Your Uncle seems like he'd have odd tastes." Katara smiled. "Come here. I found something." she lead Kasai over to a table with a shelf full of scrolls on it and picked one up. "This one is a waterbeding scroll."

"Let's see how much it is." Kasai smiled. "This could really help you and Aang." they went to the captain who was bartering for Momo. "How much is this?" she asked.

"For you pretty lass... That necklace." the captain smiled.

"Or?" Kasai asked.

"How about 100 gold pieces and a kiss for the captain."

"How about 100 gold pieces and I let you keep your face intact." Kasai responded.

"Now you're up to 200 gold pieces." The captain glared. Kasai rolled her eyes.

"Not even worth it." as she turned she quick handedly exchanged the scroll with a blank one from her bag. She used Katara as a shield.

"What are you.."

"Shush waterbender." Kasai admonished her. She slipped the replacement scroll on the shelf and they exited. They made it all the way back to their camp without any problems, and when they were there Kasai pulled the scroll out. "You benders go have fun now."

"Kai! What did you do?" Sokka's eyes were wide.

"I know exactly how those men got this scroll. They got it from the fire nation." Kasai shrugged.

"How did you get this out of there without them noticing?" Aang asked in amusement.

"I replaced it with blank paper on their shelf. They won't notice until they take a quick look. That'll probably be when we're long gone."

"You shouldn't have done that Kai! You could be putting all of us in danger." Sokka said.

"How quick you turn into your sister." Kasai laughed.

"He's right Kai." Katara finally spoke.

"Alright then... I'll just go give it back." Kasai dangled it in front of her. The waterbender did as Kasai expected and took the scroll.

"Well we already have it, we should benefit from it." she smiled as her and Aang went towards the water.

"I still can't figure you out." Sokka shook his head.

"And you never will..." she smiled at him. Katara was having an especially hard time with a move and was becoming crankier by the minute.. "Alright, enough."  
"WHAT? You know more about waterbending too? Like Mr. Naturally Gifted over here?" Katara snapped, Kasai stood there, straight faced and just sized the waterbender up. There was a soft 'oohhh' from behind them from both of the boys, obviously they were expecting a fight. "Kai... I am so sorry.." Kasai simply held her hand up at her.

"No." she said calmly. "I don't know anything about waterbending. But I know that it, like other forms of art, take focus. And being frustrated is messing with that. So how about you take a deep breath and we have some tea." Kasai smiled.

"Yeah... alright... Again I am so sorry."

"You're fine, I've been there before..." _not really_ her mind responded to her slight lie. "But if you ever go off on me like that again, I will smack you in your mouth." Kasai smiled and put water on the fire.

"I just can't get this stupid move.. And Aang keeps telling me to 'shift my weight'... I WAS shifting my weight." Katara sighed angrily.

"Maybe you were trying too hard. I am sure when you need it, it'll come to you. You won't even be trying." she passed Katara her tea and smiled.

"How are you so wise?" Katara asked.

"I've had a great teacher and more teachable moments." she smiled. "You can try the scroll again later, and if you don't get it... well we are going to the North Pole... Maybe there is something missing from that scroll that a master could teach you. Because scrolls aren't a replacement for a true master. They are merely a training tool."  
"You're right. I shouldn't get so caught up."

"And that jealousy of Aang... you have to remember that it isn't a competition between you two. I get how it always feels that way, being a younger sister, but it's not. You have to remember, it isn't his fault he gets it right away either, after all... he's done this a lot more times than you have."

"That's true too." Katara smiled. Kasai smiled and got up to walk over to Aang. Everyone was great and Kasai went to bed thinking she had successfully brought the group back to harmony, but couldn't sleep herself. She kept thinking about Aang, and how she needed to make a choice, and soon. She never thought she would have to choose between her country and her...

_'friends Kasai. They're called friends.'_ She huffed and got up for a walk.

"I know what they're called." she muttered to herself. "But I am aiding the enemy."

_'you promised Li that you would end this war at any cost.'_

"That so doesn't apply.. I can't believe I am talking to myself."

_'sometimes you need expert advise.' _

"This is treason."

_'it's war... and you were trained to choose the winning side. You need to think about your people and what benefits them. You are the heir to the throne. You are going to be their queen and you need to stop the killing, stop the poverty, and bring what is needed back to your country.' _

"I... I can't answer that... what is this isn't the way to help my people?" Kasai sighed. "What is ending the war would do more harm than good?"

_'The Avatar won't bring you any harm. He's your friend.' _

"He's Kai's friend." then she heard something that caught her attention, Zuko's voice. She peered through the brush to see Zuko talking to Katara, who was tied up to a tree. Her first response was to go head on an help Katara, then she remembered she didn't have her mask. She ran back to camp and woke the boys up as she took her mask out but threw everything up on Appa.

"Kai.. what's wrong."

"The pirates and Zuko have Katara. We need to get her and get out." she turned to Appa. "You think you could stand by for a hastey retreat?" the bison growled. "Okay. Come on." she said to the boys. They snuck through the woods as she pulled her mask on. They got close to where Katara was but she wasn't there.

"Kai... where is Katara?"  
"Why... who do we have here?" The three of them turned to see the pirates standing behind them. They all had weapons drawn.

_' This is going to be fun.' _Kasai thought, she went to draw her daggers but then a rope was tugged around her midsection pinning her arms and she was dragged backwards. Her capture was enough of a distraction that the boys got captured by the pirates. Kasai was tied up next to a tree and that is when she saw her capture herself as the sun came up. She had been tied to a tree by Zuko. _'Well... this is a first.' _

"You... I've been waiting for this chance. To see who is underneath the mask." Zuko smirked. Kasai tried to swallow her sense of panic. She tried to think of how she would explain this to him, that she was taking the Avatar to him, and the temple was just to know what they were planning. _'Well... Why haven't you revealed yourself yet?' _her brain asked her. She swallowed, trying to bring herself to speak but stopped herself. _'This is your choice between right and easy. Make it.' _and Kasai stayed quiet as Zuko reached for her mask, thinking of a way out.

"Enough with your girl troubles, boy. We have the boy, give us the scroll." The pirate captain said, stopping Zuko from taking off Kasai's mask.

"Really? You're going to trade the Avatar for a stupid scroll? " Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth peasant." Zuko sapped.

"Yeah Sokka, you should really shut your mouth." Aang agreed.

"I'm just saying..." Sokka started, Kasai was thankful for the distraction, she felt something furry on her hands. Momo was chewing her ropes, and in a second she was set free.

"Good Lemur. Go get Appa." she whispered taking out both of her daggers and cutting Katara loose.

"Kai. I'm sorry... I was so focused on learning that water whip." Katara sighed.

"Hey... don't worry. We all have our vices. I get it. Let's get the boys and get out of here." Kasai jerked her head. They turned around to see the pirates and the fire nation soldiers fighting and the boys trying to find each other. Appa was no where in sight and Kasai knew it would reveal her identity to call for him.

"Kai! The pirates boat!" Katara pointed out. She took Kasai's arm and they ran to it, trying to push it into the water. Sokka and Aang finally joined them, but the boat wouldn't budge.

"We'd need a team of rhinos to move this thing." Sokka grunted.

"A team of rhinos, or two watebenders." Aang smiled to Katara. The two push and pulled the water, when there was enough water underneath it, Sokka and Kasai lead it fully into the water then they all boarded.

"Well add 'stealing a pirate ship' onto my list of things I never thought I'd get to do." Kasai chuckled. Sokka was struggling to figure out the controls.

"Do you happen to know how to sail this thing?" he asked.

"No... do you?" Kasai asked.

"NO! This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." he panicked.

"It doesn't even look like it was made by the Earth Kingdom.. and it's definitely not made by the fire nation." Kasai studied the ship.

"Well you guys nee to figure it out, because we have company." Aang said, Kasai looked back and saw the pirates were on Zuko's steamer. They quickly caught up and a few of the boarded, and the fight was on. Kasai was facing one and knocked him overboard with ease. Two more were on her right after, and they were good with their swords. Kasai was actually wishing she could fire bend, these pirates would have no chance then. She began to sweat slightly when one of their blades whipped close by her, grazing the fabric of her mask on her cheek. It didn't hit flesh, but it was too close to comfort.

"It would behoove you not to scar the face gentlemen." Kasai quipped, trying to distract them slightly.

"Sorry little lady, no rules in a pirate fight. One of them lunged, but his sword was snapped out of his hand, then he was whipped off the boat. The other pirate and Kasai both looked to see Katara in her stance. Kasai smiled under her mask and took the advantage of the distracted other pirate and threw him overboard.

"You did it! I knew you would be able to." Kasai tapped her arm, then she saw the river drop off ahead of them. "S-Sokka! We have to figure out this boat... NOW!" she ran to the helm.

"The wheel was damaged while we were fighting off those goons." Sokka said trying to turned a stuck wheel.

"Aang! Push and pull the water." Katara said. "It'll buy us some more time." They got to work and the boat slowed, but then it starting listing sideways, then right at the edge it stopped. "We're doing it! We're actually stopping it."

"We have another problem." Sokka's eyes were wide. The fire nation steamer was barreling at them and when it hit, it knocked them out of their waterbent cushion and towards the edge of the waterfall.

"We have to jump! Aang yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kasai yelled but Aang grabbed her hand and all four of them jumped. Appa flew in and caught them and flew off.

"Kai... I hope you learned something... since his was mostly your fault." Sokka panted.

"Don't. Steal. From. Pirates." Kasai affirmed, then she saw Sokka pull the scroll from his shirt and hand it to Aang and Katara.

"Good, she learned something." Sokka laughed.

* * *

**I think Kasai had made her decision! O.o YAY for Team Avatar! **


	10. Chapter 10: Jet

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all those who have read and reviewed! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a few days of travel, Kasai was getting a bit tired of sleeping on the ground.

"One of these days..." She popped her back. "We will sleep in an inn or something. Because this is becoming ridiculous."

"If the ground is hurting you Kai, I am sure Appa will let you sleep in the saddle." Aang smiled, but Appa let out a growl. Kasai and Appa had a polite truce, and she didn't want to push her luck.

"Right. I am just grateful he is letting me ride him without throwing me off anymore." she chuckled, petting Appa. The bison seemed to agree.

"Has anyone seen Momo?" Katara asked. The group looked around and saw their smallest member was, in fact, missing. The spent a few minutes calling his name and looking for him, until Aang found him in a tree, in a trap. There were some hog monkeys that were stuck as well. After letting Momo go, Aang set to let the other animals down as well, but Sokka beat him to it, cutting them with his boomerang.

"Huh... I guess that is useful.. I've never seem a boomerang cut anything." Kasai said, as she looked at the trap. "The fire nation are near by, we should get out of here quick." everyone agreed.

"No flying!" Sokka put his foot down.

"Excuse me?" Kasai said. "There is no way I am sleeping on the ground AND walking."

"Listen... The fire nation keeps finding us.. Because Appa is too noticeable. He's a giant fluffy monster with an arrow in his head."

"Sokka is just jealous he doesn't have an arrow." Aang pet the bison.

"I'm the oldest and I am in charge." Sokka put his foot down.

"I'm the oldest. I'm 16. And I say we are flying, because walking sucks." Kasai challenged him.

"That doesn't count. I'm the oldest boy." Sokka countered.

"What?" Both girls chorused.

"Being 'male' makes you better than Kai?" Katara defended. "At least she is mature, your voice still cracks! You've never even kissed a girl."

"I have so kissed a girl, you've just never met her." Sokka argued.

"Who Gran Gran? I've met Gran Gran." Katara bit back.

"How about I fight you for it?" Kasai winked back. "I'll take on your boomerang, little boy."

"I am NOT a little boy."

"Prove it." she baited him, "I'm always up for a good fight, but you will almost do."

"If anyone should be in charge, it should be Aang. He is the Avatar." Katara stepped between them. They all looked at Aang.

"Well... I think walking could be fun." Aang decided. His enthusiasm lasted only a little while. "Walking sucks! How do people get anywhere without a flying bison?"

"Told you!" Kasai wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "Ugh I miss the days where I didn't have to walk anywhere."

"Yes, we get it Kai. You were raised like a princess." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Listen I know this isn't ideal, but we haven't had a run in with the fire nation all..." he trailed off when they accidentally stumbled into a fire nation camp. "day."

"Good going Mr. Man." Kasai whispered, the fire nation men took their fighting stances and they did as well.

"Listen, if you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka tried to intimidate them. The men laughed went to attack. At that moment, a boy dropped down from the tree and onto a soldier's head, he got up with his hook swords in hand. The fight was on, and Kasai was yelling at Sokka while she fought.

"'We won't hurt you'. Who is this we? You mean Aang, Katara and I? Because the only thing I've seen you 'hurt' is your serving of dinner." she spoke as she fought two fire benders.

"I hurt people." Sokka said, turning to attack another soldier but the boy with the hooked swords beat him to it. "Hey! I had that one!"

"Gotta be quicker." the boy remarked back, Kasai laughed. When the camp was cleared, the boys from the tree were going through the soldier's things and taking inventory of all things useful. The boy walked up to the group and introduced himself. "My name is Jet... and these are my freedom fighters." he smiled charmingly.

"Hi, I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka, our friend Kai and Aang, he's the Avatar." Katara rushed, blushing slightly. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Avatar.. Nice." Jet said smoothly. "That was some nice bending." Katara blushed. "And great swordmanship." he nodded to Kasai.

"Thank you. You were pretty handy with those double hooks yourself." Then Kasai remembered seeing an archer in the fight as well. "Who was the Archer?"

"Longshot?" Jet pointed at a boy wearing a straw hat.

"Was he trained?"  
"None of us are. We learn by staying alive." Jet smiled.  
"Yeah, the firenation would love to get their hands on you, huh Jet?" One of the freedom fighters, Smellerbee, spoke.

"You're a girl." Kasai smiled "Good. Fight on. Someone has to show these boys who is boss." she winked and the girl laughed.

"Do you guys want to see our hide out?" Jet asked.  
"Yes! We would love to." Katara said quickly, Kasai rolled her eyes. They got to a spot in the forest and Jet wooed Katara up into a tree with a pull system. Sokka forced a fake gag.

"Oh Sokka!" Kasai said dramatically. "I cannot figure out this line... can you help me?" Kasai flailed her hand over her forehead, feigning weakness.

"Yes... because I am a man." Sokka's voice ironically cracked, Kasai laughed. "Shut it." they both took a line, but Sokka wasn't prepared and he flailed as the line took him up and Kasai saw him land unceremoniously on his rear end, while she landed gracefully. Katara was entranced with Jet the entire evening. When they sat down to eat, Kasai elbowed Katara.

"Hey. What's with tall, dark and tries to hard?" she asked.

"I don't think he tries to hard... and don't you think he's handsome." Katara asked.

"He's not ugly. But I enjoy a little less of a boy and a little more than a man. Annoying a few soldiers every now and again is commendable, but he wouldn't last a day on the front lines of this war." Kasai remarked.

"You know, not every decision needs to be tactile. There is more to life besides this war." Katara smiled.

"No there isn't. Not yet, but Aang is going to change that." Kasai looked at Aang enjoying himself. "There aren't many people alive that know what it's like to live in a world without this war. This is all that has been known for generations." Jet came over and sat between Katara and Kasai.

"You two seem to be having a serious discussion at a celebration." he smirked.

"Not really... Great speech." Katara smiled, Kasai tried not to roll her eyes.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Everyone kid here has been uprooted by the war?" Kasai asked.

"Yes." and he began to tell Kasai the stories of those around her.

"And you?" she asked emotionless.

"Kai." Katara looked embarrassed for her, but Kasai wasn't embarrassed asking. Not at all.

"My village was raided... my parents were killed." he looked down. Kasai knew that most of what Jet said was embellished and was chosen to perpetuate his charming exterior. This, however, was the truth, and it was emotion.

"I'm sorry." she said. "This... saving these kids. It's a good thing you're doing. I just hope your training them for more than war."

"Why would I do that?" Jet asked her, a bit annoyed.

"Because, with the Avatar here, the war should be ending soon. They need to be able to function without it. Like Katara was saying, they need to know that not every choice needs to be for a tactical advantage." Kasai explained, she could see a flash of something in Jet's expression. It was almost anger, anger that someone called him out. Anger that someone could see past the front he puts up. It quickly sank away in his brown eyes.

"You're right. The Avatar is our hope." he smiled unconvincingly. _'He looks like Azula. Not quite statesque but not as open as everyone else.' _Kasai didn't trust Jet in that moment, and she could see that Sokka didn't as well. She was happy when he announced that they weren't staying.

"Aw... really Sokka? I was hoping you'd help me on a special mission tomorrow.. I need a warrior like you." Jet looked up at him. Kasai was rooting for Sokka to not fall for whatever he was planning.

"What mission." Sokka asked. Kasai knew that Jet had hooked Sokka as well. _'So much like Azula.' _

The next morning, Kasai found Sokka before he left. She woke up earlier than Katara and Aang and caught him getting ready.

"Hey 'warrior' guy." she smiled.

"Kai. Hey." he yawned.

"Listen..." she got really close to him and looked around. "Please be careful out there. Jet... he's dangerous. I can feel it."

"I don't trust him either Kai. I am not caught up in making goo goo eyes like Katara." he laughed. "Bu dangerous is probably a bit far."

"No... no it isn't. He's handsome and charming and he knows it. That plus he is smart makes him dangerous. Today isn't about a 'mission', it is about getting us to stay and is about him testing you. He is testing you because he knows you don't trust him. He knows you can see right through him and he is going to assess what kind of a threat you are." she heard people coming and hugged Sokka. "Please, just be vigilant." she whispered. Sokka saw the people coming and whispered back.

"I will. Don't worry." he smiled as they broke apart.

"Kai. You're up awful early." Jet smiled at her. She walked passed him, sized him up, and spoke calmly.

"I rise with the sun Jet." she smirked and turned back to Sokka. "Be careful out there."

She was standing on a platform gazing at the little tree city these kids had created.

"Hey Kai, did Jet and Sokka leave?" it was Aang.

"Yes. Early this morning, just before sunrise." she smiled at him and turned back to her original position.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look as if you're planing a battle. You're too calm. Actually... you've been this way since we've been here." Aang airbent himself on the railing and sat gracefully. "Don't tell me you think Jet is cute too."

"No. He is definitely not for me." she bit her lip.

"But."

"Something isn't right. Here. It doesn't feel right and I can't place what it is. I know it has something to do with Jet." She looked at the young monk. "He reminds me of someone... and it's not exactly a good thing."

"I am not saying you're wrong." Aang said. "But I know you analyze every situation and you can do it quickly. Which has saved our butts before, but I think you could be over analyzing Jet. Yes, he's not doing things that are good, but he is doing them for a good reason." he shrugged. "That could be what you're picking up."

it did make sense, but Kasai wasn't going to let her guard down on the off chance that Aang could be right. It was easier to apologize to someone than it would be to deal with the consequences of if she let her guard down too soon. She knew about getting in people's head and exploiting weaknesses, that was another thing she was a master in.

"Thank you Aang." she smiled. "You maybe right." Kasai spent the day with Katara, who was gabbering on and making a hat for Jet out of foliage. Kasai couldn't understand how someone so fierce and so strong could also be making a hat for a boy she barely even knew.

_'She's a kid.' _her mind told her. _'This is her first experience with the world. This is probably how normal girls are. It is strange to you because you were brought up as a ruler and a soldier, not a normal girl.'_

"Kai, are you even listening?" Katara asked, Kasai shot her a smile.

"Yes of course. Sorry, I was thinking about my family." Kasai said.

"Yeah?" Katara said. "You talk a lot about your brother. Didn't you mention you had more siblings?"

"Yes. I have a little sister."

"You told Sokka there are times where he reminded you of your brother, do I remind you of your sister?" she asked sweetly.

"No." Kasai smiled, "And that's a good thing." she laughed. Sokka came into their room.

"Hey Sokka... where's Jet?" Katara asked. Kasai looked and noticed that something was off with Sokka.

"He isn't here." he gruffed.

"Aww... but I made him this hat." Katara frowned.

"Sokka. What happened? Are you okay?" Kasai asked him.

"I'm fine." he said. "But Jet isn't who he says he is."

"What?" Kasai, Aang and Katara chorused.

"He attacked an old man, for no reason." Sokka said.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said.  
"Katara, he's your brother." Kasai said shocked, Katara pushed passed Kasai and went to find Jet. When they found Jet.

"Sokka, you told him about the old man, but you didn't mention that he was fire nation?" Jet said.

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara rolled her eyes.

"What does that matter?" Kasai asked. "No matter the nation, a helpless old man is a helpless old man. They don't get to choose their nation, just like we don't choose ours."

"He had this." Jet pulled out a knife, then unscrewed the top to reveal a vial of poison. "He was an assassin." Kasai looked at the knife and shook her head.

"That isn't fire nation."

"What did you say?" Jet asked.

"The craftsmanship. It isn't fire nation. It's a cheap knock off. No self respecting fire nation man would carry this, especially not an older man." Jet stepped closer to Kasai and sized her up.

"You seem to be very knowledgeable." Jet said accusingly.

"When you're protecting the Avatar, you become very familiar with fire nation weaponry." she smirked back.

"Mmmm... Right." Jet said.

"Sokka, Kai, Jet was just protecting himself." Katara said, Kasai pushed passed Jet and rolled her eyes at Katara.

"I had such high hopes for you waterbender." Kasai told Katara.

"What does _that _mean?" Katara stomped after Kasai.

"Katara, Kai.. Don't." Aang said.

"It means you're acting like a little girl... You need to grow up." Kasai told her.

"I am grown up." Katara said. "You have no idea what I've been through and how much I've grown."

"And yet you are still believing this boy you barely know over your own brother." Kasai told her.

"Jet didn't do anything wrong. Sokka is just being an idiot." Katara stepped closer, preparing her bending position.

"Don't challenge me, Katara. Without bending I'll beat you, and I don't want to do that." Kasai told her.

"Enough. The both of you." Aang bent air between the two girls.

"I am fine." Kasai said, she turned and walked away. Kasai took a long walk and explored every inch of the tree city, it reminded her of when she was a kid and her and her sister would explore the Palace. It was long passed sunset when she went back to her room. She closed the door and someone big grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. It was the big freedom fighter, Pipsqueak. She muffled against the giant hand over her mouth and struggled.

"Kai..." Jet came out of the dark and tisked. "or should I say 'Princess Kasai of the Fire Nation'." Jet threw her letter at her. Kasai groaned inwardly, she forgot to burn the letter. She glared at Jet, she wriggled her mouth free.

"Fine, fine. You got me." she struggled against the giant. "Let me go."

"No, you're too dangerous. I should tell the Avatar, but think of the ransom I could get from the Fire Lord... or from the Earth King." Jet smiled.

"I didn't peg you as a money man." she looked him over.

"Ransom doesn't always have to be money. It just be what I demand. Like ridding this valley of the Fire Nation." Jet told her.

"You obviously overestimate my father's love. I have an older brother, I am just the spare." Kasai told him.

"You'll still be useful to the Earth Kingdom." Jet rolled his eyes then everything went black. She woke up and was in an other room, her hands were tied together and she saw that the door was being guarded by Pipsqueak and the little one The Duke.

"Really boys? Rope?"

"Jet said not to speak to you." The Duke said.

"Listen boys, I don't want to hurt you guys. I just want to get back to my friends." Kasai said honestly.  
'We'll Jet is getting your friend Sokka out of the way." Pipsqueak said.

"Hush." The Duke told him.

"What is he doing to Sokka?" Kasai got up, the two boys turned their backs on her. Kasai took a deep breath and burned through the rope and blasted the wooden door open. It caught both boys off guard, The Duke got right up and Kasai looked down on the small boy. "I'm not going to hurt you boy. What is Jet planning?"

"He's going to blow up the dam and flood the fire nation village in the family." Pipsqueak told her.

"What direction did they take Sokka?" she looked at the The Duke.

"That way." The Duke pointed. "Away from the dam as far as possible."

"Thank you, boys." Kasai smiled and ran to find Sokka. She had no idea where Aang and Katara were, but she knew they were together so they were good. She ran through the forest until she ran straight into someone.

"Kai!" Sokka said. "Where have you been? You've been gone all night and I was worried."

"Sokka." she hugged him, then pulled away. "What am I doing? Anyway. We have to go!"

"I know, Jet is up to something. We have to get to the dam." Sokka said.

"No! We need to get to that village!" Kasai said frantically.

"The village?" Sokka asked.

"He's going to flood the village. He's going to kill everyone there." Kasai pulled him and something fell out of his shirt. "Is that the bison whistle?"

"I forgot I grabbed it when I went with Jet the first time." Sokka smiled. Kasai grabbed it and blew.

"You're so smart sometimes." Kasai said as Appa came down. "Hey, we need you to get us to the edge of the village down there." Appa grunted that he heard her and took off.

"Jet tried to take me somewhere, he said I would get in the way." Sokka told her.

"Yeah. He got me last night. He had Pipsqueak knock me out. Poor guy, he is really just a sweet heart."  
"Th guy is like 8 feet tall." Sokka said.

"He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He has just been taught that it's the only way. And it probably was for a long time." Appa landed in the cover where the forest met the village. Sokka and Kasai ran to the village, crossing over a river that was being fed by the water let out of the dam.

'How're we going to get their attention?" he asked.

"It's what, three hours after midday? The market would be the best place, people are picking up things for their supper, the kids would be out of school as well." the both scanned.

"Got it, come on." Sokka tugged her into the village's market square. "Listen, everyone! Everyone Listen up!" he yelled.

"Sokka, that isn't the way to get good fire nation attention." Kasai told him.

"There is no 'good' fire nation attention, but we have to get these people out of here." Sokka told her, no one was listening to Sokka though. Kasai saw a large, empty crate near by and ran over to the vendor.

"I'll give this right back." she dragged it to the square, stood on top of it, and whistled loudly, that got everyone's attention.

"Thanks." Sokka said.

"No problem." and she switched places with him, she didn't want to get herself too noticed, in case anyone would recognize her.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate the village. The dam is going to break and this whole place will be flooded." Sokka yelled. No one seem to believe him, then the soldiers came over.

"What are you talking about boy?" One of them asked.

"Someone is planning to flood the village and we need to get everyone out of here before that happens." Kasai pipped up, standing between the soldier and Sokka.

"I think they're spies." the other soldier said. "We should take them in." the second one grabbed Kasai by the arm.

"I would unhand me." Kasai growled.

"Wait!" an elderly man came forward. "I know you boy. You helped me get away from those crazy kids in the woods... you probably saved my life."

"So they're with those kids."

"No. I'll vouch for the boy. If he says we should go, we need to go." the old man told the soldiers. There was a large crowd that had now gathered.

"So, we go and pack?" one man asked.

"No... There isn't any time. Spread word to everyone. We need to get to higher ground. And we need to do it now." Sokka ordered. Kasai turned. "Kai?"  
"Stay here. Soldiers!" She ordered "Help him direct people to higher ground."

"You say that like you're a general." One gruffed.

"Spark attitude again and I'll make you wish I was just a general." Kasai countered.

"You look familiar... do I know you?" The other soldier asked.

"No." Kasai said quickly. "I am going to go help inform people." and told Sokka and left. Kasai ran through the village, pounding on doors and telling everyone to evacuate. The town was moving swiftly, until she saw a mother with her children packing. "Ma'am, you can't pack. There's no time."

"You don't understand, my husband died in the war. This is all me and my children have." the mother looked at her.

"Ma'am. I... There is no telling when that dam is going to go." Kasai said.

"Kai! They have blasting jelly at the ready!" Sokka called.

"Hurry. What you can carry. Go!" Kasai yelled and everyone followed her orders. The youngest, a girl, picked up more than she should have and she tripped and fell, spilling all of what she piled on her arms. Kasai went back for the girl, urging everyone to run. She picked up the little girl and heard a giant boom, she looked back and saw the dam cracking and failing. Kasai ran as fast as she could with the little girl on her back. She heard the dam cracking more and more, but didn't dare to look back. She saw the hill to higher ground and knew she could never make it up in time, but she found a shorter path with a boulder and had an idea. She sprinted with everything she had towards the second path, even though Sokka was screaming something after her. Kasai knew the dam had let go when the girl screamed in fear.

"I got you, love." she climbed up the boulder and Sokka was above her.

"Kai! That's not high enough!"

"Sokka! Catch!" Kasai yelled and tossed the little girl in the air with all her might. She didn't get to see if he had actually caught the girl, because a wave of water hit her and swept her sideways. Kasai swallowed some water, then she slammed hard against another large boulder and the water level fell slightly, enough for her to breath and pull herself up on the rock she had been pinned against.

"Kai!" she herd Sokka's voice, Kasai was too busy coughing up water to respond, but she held up her thumb in recognition. A few minutes later she was being helped to her feet by the two soldiers and Sokka was right behind them.

"Are you alright, miss?" the soldier asked. _It's princess and no I'm wet! _She thought angrily to herself, but luckily she was still catching her breath so it didn't come out of her mouth.

"Thank you!" she heard a woman cry. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Kasai looked at Sokka.

"You caught her?"

"You had doubts?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Come on, we need to find your sister." she turned to the soldiers. "I'm fine. When the water level falls again, help these people salvage what you can." Kasai smiled and kissed the little girl's head. "You okay?"

"Thanks to you. Thank you." the little girl threw her arms around Kasai.

"Miss... are you sure I don't know you? You look... kind of familiar." a soldier asked.

"No.. just a wanderer." she smiled. Sokka and her went to where Appa was and told him to find Aang. _This bison is brilliant._ She thought to herself after it took Appa less than a minute to find his owner. Aang and Katara were both in fighting stances in front of Jet, who was frozen to the trunk of a tree. Katara was yelling at Jet.

"How could you! All those people!"

"You'll see, we did a good thing. We finally rid the valley of those beasts."

"Not quite!" Sokka told Jet. "Kai and I were able to warn the village in time. Everyone got out safely." Kasai got off Appa.

"Sokka! How could you! How could you side with her!" Jet screamed at Kasai. "She's the enemy, she's a monster!" Not many things scared Kasai, being from the family she was fun. She knew how to keep herself centered and level headed, but in that moment, nothing scared her more than what Jet knew about her. She walked slowly towards Jet, drawing a dagger.

"Kai..." there was a warning in Aang's voice.

"Aang, get on the bison with Katara."

"Kai, he isn't.."

"Get. On. The. Bison." Kasai growled, Aang obeyed.

"What are you going to do to me princess?" Jet said. "You can't silence me..." Kasai dug her dagger into Jet's arm, he let out a scream.

"For the lump you left on the back of my head." she twisted the blade. "And because I'm soaking wet." she hissed. "It will be worse for you if you keep talking boy." she said even lower. Slowly she turned her back on Jet, who was whining in pain.

"I won't forget this, I won't forget who you are!" he shouted after her.

"Somehow I have no doubt we'll meet again Jet." Kasai told him from the saddle.

"I do... because I never want to see you again." Katara shouted. "Goodbye, Jet." the waterbender stared at the leather of the saddle silently for a few minutes. "Kai, you're wet... are you hurt?"

"A few bumps and scrapes. Nothing rest can't fix." Kasai was wiping the blood from her blade. "How about you Sokka?"

"I'm good... I thought I lost you when that wave swept you away."

"You were caught up in that wave?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. My socks are going to be soaked for a week." Kasai playfully rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Sokka. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me? Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because... you showed true leadership today. You didn't care that those people were fire nation. You helped them anyway." Kasai smiled.

"Well.. you helped them too... you almost died to save that little girl." Sokka told her.

"It's different..." Kasai said truthfully. "Any man can help his friends, but a true leader will help anyone, even if they are the enemy."  
"Those people weren't the enemy... They were just people. They didn't ask to be fire nation any more than I asked to be watertribe." Sokka shrugged. "We were just both lucky that old man was there to vouch for us."

"Fortune favors the brave." Kasai smiled, Sokka looked proud at Kasai compliment as they flew off looking for another place to make camp.

* * *

**Effing Jet! Right?! Ps: I know those of you are wondering what I have in store and are wondering if I am going to change the verse a bit. Yes I am in places, this Chapter not so much (I mean I couldn't let Kasai just stand by why those people were killed, they were HER people afterall). So just stay tuned! And I hope you all liked it! :D **


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Boom! New Chapter! YAY! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Kasai was still reeling from her encounter with Jet and his freedom fighters a few days prior, when they reached the biggest canyon on Earth,

"The Great Divide!" Aang announced as he took Appa down for a rest stop.

"This is magnificent." Katara awed.

"It'll be cool to fly over it-" Kasai was cut off by a man pushing passed her.

"Hey! If you're here for the canyon guide, I was here first." he stuck his nose up.

"Calm down, we get it, you're first." Sokka said.

"And rude, seriously." Kasai said.

"Oooh, Canyon guide, sounds informative." Katara's eyes were wide.

"Don't even think about it. There is no damned way I am walking this damned canyon." Kasai told her.

"Come on Kai, you've been in a bad mood for days." Aang told her.

"1: I thought we decided we hated walking, remember?" she told him. "2: The lump on my head still hurts. 3: my socks are still wet. And lastly and I cannot believe I have to repeat myself, but there is no damned way I am walking this damned canyon." Kasai turned to the rude man. "Enjoy your trip." Katara looked sad as they flew over the canyon. "Don't worry, you'll be back and then you can get your canyon guide."  
"How do you know I'll be back?" Katara said, not happy that she was missing out on a guided tour of the canyon.

"Because we have to come back to the Earth Kingdom to find an Earth Bender for Aang. This canyon is IN the Earth Kingdom." Kasai smirked.

"Fair enough." Katara sighed. "Still I think it would be neat."

"I don't see how walking through the dirt at the bottom of a giant hole is 'neat', but to each their own." Kasai shrugged.

"You've never, ever wondered what was out there? Katara asked.

"I am a trained soldier... I know what is out here." Kasai filed her nails.

"I was wondering about that..." Sokka said. "Do you think you could train me up a little?"

"Sure... Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Kasai didn't look up from her nails.

"I just want to. You're a good fighter, and I only know Southern Tribe stuff. That won't help me against fighting styles I haven't really been exposed to before. Having someone who is trained, especially for fire benders, might be good for me." he shrugged.

"Yeah sure. Know I am going to start you from the beginning... and it won't be easy." Kasai told him.

"I recognize that." Sokka said. They landed a short time later, Aang and Katara looked interested to see what Kasai knew and what she would be showing Sokka. Kasai was not even sure how she was going to do this, but she would try to teach him some redirecting techniques and how to keep his center. Everything else she knew was routed in her firebending training, and she knew Aang would catch onto that quickly.

"Well... first thing is to find your center. It is the best building block, because it is the hing you must always go back to, both mentally and physically. Having a strong center gives you a strong root." she told Sokka.

"That's not always true. Both waterbending and airbending are based in fluidity." Katara said.

"He wants to learn the best way to fight firebenders, something different from what he knows. The Earth Kingdom has been the most successful in fighting back the Fire Nation." She told Katara.

"The Northern Water Tribe has been successful."

"At hiding. The North Pole is said to be one of the strongest fortresses in the world, in an almost unobtainable location. For anyone that is not a waterbender, there is said to be one way in and one way out, which makes an attack a fool's errand." she looked at Sokka. "Plus, you're not a bender. You use hand weapons, which means if you have too much fluidity, your opponent will be able to either knock your weapon from your hand or knock you down and take your weapon. Benders are lucky enough not to have that problem. Especially water and airbenders. Those two elements are everywhere."

"That makes sense." Sokka said. "How do I do that?"

"Physical centers are the easiest." she pulled an apple from her bag. "Keep this balanced on your head."

"Okay..." he tried, and once it was stable, Kasai gave him a little shove and both him and the apple came tumbling to the ground. "Hey!"

"Keep practicing. Right now, you and your balance are two separate things, and thus you have to concentrate on balancing. Keep trying." she helped him up.

"That's it, keep trying?" Sokka asked.  
"Yes. Your center is yours. The place you go to... I can't teach that." she shrugged.

"Alright." Sokka put the apple back on his head and this time the apple fell off on it's own.

"I'm going to help set up camp, you keep working on that." Kasai smiled. During the set up she kept hearing the frustrated grunts and various curses of Sokka as balancing the apple defeated him. By nightfall Kasai saw that Sokka was sitting with the apple in his hands, looking defeated. "Hey guy..."

"Hey." he gruffed. Kasai took the apple from his hand.

"I brought you jerky." she replaced the apple with the dried meat. He took a bite.

"I would finally get it to balance then I would move the slightest bit and it would fall over." he said sadly. "I just... I can't do it. I don't want to give up but... ugh!" Kasai smiled and snuck the apple on his head, as he actively kept complaining.

"Sokka..." he kept complaining. "SOKKA!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked. She waited for him to notice the perfectly balanced apple on his head. His eyes got wide when he noticed. "It isn't?"

"It has been most of this time." she smiled. "When we're at a low point is when we are open to a change." Kasai chuckled. Sokka got up and walked and it stayed practically still.

"KATARA! KATARA LOOK!" Sokka went to show his sister, but he tripped on the way. "Aww man!" Kasai laughed. He did pretty well for one day.

* * *

**That ending! Hahahah Sokka can barely catch a break! Next chapter will be better... it is The Storm chapter! :D See you guys then!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm

**Hey guys! SUUPPEERRR long chapter here! BBUUUTT it is mostly flashback! And it's a good one!**

* * *

The next day they were packing up and taking off.

"It's a great day for flying!" Aang looked up at the clear sky. Kasai took a deep breath.

"We should make our trip to the market quick and find somewhere stable to camp tonight. A storm's coming." she warned.

"There isn't a cloud in the sky." Sokka told her.

"A calm before the storm." she looked up and saw two separate flocks of birds flying away from the sea. "This one looks to be a big one."

"A storm?" Aang asked quickly. "Sokka... Kai maybe right, we need to find shelter." and they set off. They found a nice cave, it was on the ocean but high enough up that they wouldn't get wet.

"Nice spot Aang." Kasai mentioned.

"Well it's still sunny... sooo... I am going down to the market we passed and getting food." Sokka announed.

"It's going to start soon, I wouldn't."

"It's like an hour's walk, max. I'll be fine." Sokka left.

"You should listen to Kai." Katara warned.

"Then you stay here." Sokka told his sister. "Because I am starving." Kasai rolled her eyes. _Just like Zuko, he never listens._ Then she chastized herself. She knew what today was, and she told herself that she would be okay if she didn't think about Zuko. It was the anniversary of Zuko's banishment, and she was trying her hardest not to let it affect her mood, but now it was. Katara went to go get water and Aang was sitting alone, something was wrong with him as well. While his back was to her, Kasai took the chance to fire bend and started the campfire. She noticed the sky was getting dark quickly and it was getting cooler.

"Aang... are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes... no..." Aang sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to talk about it." he hugged himself, bringing his knees to his chest.

"It's okay... Storms, well, they aren't a great part of my past either." she put a hand on his shoulder. "Today is the anniversary of my brother joining this war. I remember the calm before that storm too." Aang looked up at her.

"When I left the air nomads... there was a storm. A big storm... and there was a storm because I left. I..." he hugged himself tighter. "I ran away. I let everyone down. I wasn't ready to be the Avatar when the Monks told me I was, I didn't want to be." Kasai sat down with him.

"You shouldn't even know you were the Avatar, you're only a boy. There is a reason that they wait until the Avatar is 16. You were too young, and it wasn't fair of the Monks to ask so much of you so quickly."

"You sound like Gyatso... the Monk who raised me. He told the other Monks the same thing." Aang cleared his cracking throat. "T- they were going to take me away from him... they were going to take me away from everyone I knew and everyone I love!" he began to glow and his air was blowing the cinders around, but Kasai barely felt them when they hit her, she just reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry..." he said when he saw what he was doing.

"It's fine. They shouldn't have done that... you weren't ready. And I know what it's like to all of a sudden take on a responsibility that you aren't ready for.. or meant for." _Alright... don't go spilling everything. _She thought to herself. She smiled at him. "You're here now. You can fix things now. You'll do better now. I believe in you." She looked the airbender straight in the eyes. "You give me hope, and that's something I haven't had the luxury of affording in a long time." Lightening cracked and rain came pouring down as Katara came back.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked. Aang sat her down by the fire and began telling his whole story, but Kasai slipped off into a memory.

_Kasai was awake when her main servant Li came into her room. _

"_Good Morning Princess." he bowed low. Kasai nodded._

"_Do I have a dress for today's war meeting?" she asked, hoping her father had commissioned a new dress for her. _

"_I received this message, your father said your presence is not needed at today's meeting, your grace." Li stood and handed her the scroll. _

"_What do I have to do instead? A training?" she read the message._

"_No, Princess."_

"_Not even with Azula?" _

"_You are needed for nothing but the family dinner this evening, Princess." Li told her. Kasai smiled. _

"_Well... it seems I have a day off. This is rare." She stretched as she got up. "I think a nice book with some cherries and cold tea seems like a wonderful way to spend a day off." _

"_I already have the tea cooling and cherries are being depitted." Li nodded. "I also brought your favorite novels from the library." he showed her scrolls in a bag. Kasai changed into a light, flowing robe when she the sun shinning out of her window. _

"_Let's move everything outside. It seems like a beautiful day, the breeze seems nice and calm. The garden seems like a good spot." she smiled at her servant._

"_Of course." and when a servant brought her a container and cup of cooled tea, Li sent the change of venue with the servant. _

"_This is such a strange feeling. I am never free from my duties, now it makes me curious what is being planned in that war room." she looked at Li. _

"_I am sure I can find out from whomever is serving tea." Li smiled. _

"_Good man." she chuckled. As she walked through the halls of the castle, she saw Zuko standing in full armor with her Uncle Iroh. _

"_Good morning Uncle." Kasai smiled and looked at her brother. " Oh! Brother, what are you all dressed up for? Full armor? Must be special for you to be all polished." she giggled walking around him. _

"_I'm going to the war meeting... why aren't you dressed?" Zuko asked confused. _

"_Father told me I wasn't needed." she shrugged. "I am relishing the day off. _

"_That must be why the guards wouldn't let you pass Prince Zuko." Iroh said. _

"_I am the crowned prince. It is my place to be in there... how am I ever going to run this country if I never learn?" Zuko asked. _

"_A little bit of advice, do what father asks. That is the best thing you can learn." Kasai told him. "He doesn't want me there, and he doesn't want you there Zuzu. Just roll with it." _

"_No!" Zuko said. "I am the Prince. It is my place to be there, I deserve to be there... and don't call me Zuzu." _

"_You're such a petulant child... take him Uncle." Kasai sighed and turned. "Have fun Zuzu." she waived. Li chuckled as they walked away. "Yes?"  
"You were right on Princess." he nodded. _

"_Of course I was right. I know my twin." she smiled as they entered the court yard and settled on an awaiting chair in the shade. "Very well placed." she nodded to Li._

"_It is a great honor to make my Princess happy." Li said respectfully. What she thought was going to be a day of relaxation and silence was and relaxation only lasted about a half hour before she saw Azula passing and she was a little too happy._

"_What's put you in such a good mood sister?" Kasai asked. 'because it can't be anything good.' she thought to herself. _

"_There is going to be an agni kai." Azula smiled. _

"_Oh? Between whom?" Kasai was honestly interested, she hadn't seen a good fire duel in a while. _

"_Zuko and father." Azula laughed and looked at Kasai up and down. "I am going to go change, you should as well." she laughed, "It should be quite the show." Azula waived back._

"_One day..." Kasai sighed and turned to Li. _

"_I will have an outfit prepared for you now." he nodded._

"_I am going to go see Zuko." Li bowed and rushed one way and Kasai went towards where she knew Zuko was preparing, the turtle duck garden. Two guards were at the entrance but they let Kasai through without incident. "Zuko!" her yell broke his concentration and the fire bending move he was doing snapped back in a small crack. _

"_Kasai! What are you want, I am busy." he growled. _

"_What in all hell were you thinking agreeing to something as insane as this?" she snapped at him._

"_I am the Prince and I am defending what I said in that meeting and my right to be obeyed too." he snapped back. _

"_YOU SPOKE OUT OF TURN AT THAT MEETING!" Kasai exploded. "Seriously!"  
"You don't think I can do this?" her brother glared._

"_I think you are missing a brain in your skull!" _

"_I don't have time for this. It's just an old general, I'll be fine." Zuko practically pushed past her and went for his room._

"_Zuko.. who do you think you're fighting?" she asked._

"_Stop asking stupid questions." Zuko said. "I need to prepare. Bye." he walked down a hall and the guards blocked her from following him this time._

"_Let me through."_

"_Sorry Princess, but he is the crown prince, his word lords over you." one apologized. _

"_Kai. What's wrong?" Iroh asked. _

"_Uncle! You need to talk to Zuko! He thinks he is fighting a war general... he's fighting father!" Kasai spoke quickly. "He won't let me in to tell him." _

"_I'll try." Uncle said as his face paled, but when Kasai noticed that the guards were not letting uncle through she thought of another plan and sprinted in the opposite direction, having the pick up the hem of her dress for safety. She looked up and down at the door to her father's chambers and took a deep breath, knocking loudly. A servant answered._

"_The Fire Lord..." Kasai cut the man off by pushing him out of the way. She walked through the inner drapes and saw her father meditating, she darted a sharp look at the other servants. _

"_Leave. I need to speak with my father alone." The sound of her voice brought her father out of his mediation and the servants looked at their master and only obeyed._

"_It seems that my twins are full of surprises today." he said with his usual silk. Kasai relaxed as much as she could._

"_If you think my being here is a surprise, then you've lost your touch." she earned herself a glare from her father. _

"_What do you want?" he said in a manner that proved that Zuko was his son. _

"_I want you to fix my problem. I have you preparing to duel your own son. A thirteen year old boy." she told him. _

"_Zuko spoke out of turn. He needs to learn that there are consequences and when you speak you need to fight to be heard." _

"_He thinks he is fighting a general, not his own father." _

"_Then he will learn to be prepared for anything." he shrugged. _

"_You could kill him..."  
"Then I will have a worthy heir, you." Ozai spoke sweetly._

"_It's not my place to be fire lord, and I don't want to be." Kasai said, "And I don't want my twin dead... I won't let you kill him." she stepped up to her father. "I will defend my brother with all I have, and I will take Azula with me. You won't have an heir left." she glared, Ozai smiled. _

"_No need for fratricide my little flame." he put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't kill your brother, but in return I want you to be my heir."_

"_That isn't the right order of procession." _

"_Yes, but if this family did what was traditional instead of what was right for this country, you wouldn't be a crowned princess right now." he smiled at her. "I won't kill him. But he will learn."_

"_Alright. I'll do it. I'll succeed you." Kasai agree. _

"_Good, now go run along and go get dressed." Kasai turned to leave. "And Kasai, don't look away from your brother." Kasai was confused and nodded. She went to her room and changed quietly. _

"_Princess?" Li asked. "I know it isn't my place … but your silence is frightening."  
"I am going to be next in line for the throne." Li gave her a concerned look, feeling her own objections. "He won't kill Zuko if I promise to succeed him." _

"_I'm sorry Princess..." Li said and stayed quiet as he put her crown in her half bun. He wlked respectfully behind her as they went to where the duel was being held. Zuko was already knelt in his position as Kasai found her way between her uncle and her sister. She caught her father's eye as he walked up and took his position then the gong echoed. Kasai saw the look of fear on Zuko's face when he came face to face with their father. Zuko immediately became contrite. _

"_Father." _

"_Stand Zuko..."_

"_Father. I meant to disrespect... I was only trying to do what was..."_

"_Stand and fight me Zuko." Ozai ordered. Kasai heard that and immediately moved to go protect her brother, but she was being held in place by her uncle. She looked back at the older man._

"_Let me go." she growled. _

"_You';; end Zuko's life if you go up there." _

"_I am crowned Princess of the fire nation and you will let me go." _

"_I will not let you get your brother killed." Uncle sighed and held her tighter. "I am sorry Kai."_

"_I will not fight you." Zuko said. "I am your loyal son." the boy's voice cracked. _

"_You need to learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." and Ozai shot a blow to Zuko's face. The boy screamed and Kasai knew not to look away. She was helplesss as her uncle held her back. Her insides were screaming along with her brother, his skin was blistering and badly burnt and his face was twisted in agony. Ozai gave one look at Kasai and descended to her. _

"_You promised." Kasai whispered. _

"_I did not kill him." he turned back to Zuko._

"_Zuko of the fire nation. You are hereby banished from this nation and this palace. Your will leave here with what you can pack, a ship and you are stripped of all honor you thought you possessed. You are no longer the crowned prince, you are succeeded by your twin sister, Kasa." A murmer went over the crowd Ozai looked at his oldest daughter's face._

"_Give him a way to redeem himself... please..." she beseeched her father. "At least a way he can come home" _

"_He can return, but only with the Avatar." he turned to Zuko. "You bring the Avatar to me, and you will be allowed home." then he turned to Iroh. "You can let my daughter go. She is a princess and knows how to conduct herself... maybe you should go with Zuko..." and with that Ozai walked out. _

"_Kai..." Iroh started._

"_You don't get to call me that anymore." Kasai told him. "You shouldn't have stopped me... he went back on his word, and you let him." she spat and ran to her twin brother. _

"_Don't touch me... how could you let him do that?" Zuko cried._

"_I tried to warn you." Kasai spoke. "I did it to help you." _

"_Yeah you helped so much..." Zuko spat and was led away. "You helped yourself." he yelled back, leaving Kasai wanting to prove to her brother that he was wrong._

"_This had been an interesting day." Azula laughed behind her, Kasai snapped and pivoted, landing an open handed slap on her sister's face and relishing in the way the sound echoed. That night she watched as Zuko's ship left, hoping he would find the Avatar._

* * *

**Sooo it seems that Zuko didn't part with Kasai on very good terms... it seems like Kasai wanted to prove something herself. :D Hope you all enjoyed it! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Engagement

**Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER DAY! WOOO! Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The day after the storm was still windy and overcast, and Sokka had gotten sick walking through the rain that they had to camp early in some remote ruins. Sokka's fever was so high he was hallucinating and by the end of the day Katara had begun coughing too.

"Aang.. Where are you going?"

"There is an herbalist institute up the mountain, I am going to fly there and get some medicine." Aang opened his glider then the sky became alight with lightening. "Okay.. I'll walk... but they still need medicine."

"Well I can't take care of them." Kasai said.  
"Why not?" Aang asked.

"Because before this I didn't even wash my own hair." Kasai told him.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back as quick as I can." Aang left her.

"Kai..." Katara croaked.

"Yes... what do you need?"

"Where did Aang go?" she asked hoarsely.

"He went to get you medicine." She smiled.

"Kai! There is a fire birdy on your stuff... hi fire birdy." Sokka said almost incoherently.

"You enjoy that fire birdy, hun." Kasai tucked Katara in, not taking Sokka seriously since the boy was just pretending to be an earth bender.

"Kai, there really is a fire nation hawk..." Katara affirmed. Kasai turned around.

"Father..." she muttered.

"Why would your father use a Fire Nation hawk?" Katara said sleepily.

"So he can send us money and things in secret." Kasai lied, she head the letter and saw something that made her gasp. They were near the Yuyan fortress, and Zhao was there. "Damnit..." she muttered and turned to Katara. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Katara asked weakly.

"Aang went out there, and the Yuyan fortress is in that direction as well. He is in danger, I am going to go get him and bring him back."

"But Kai..." Katara started.

"Shush. You guys are fine up here. Appa is big enough to stop anything, you just fall asleep and I will be back by the time you wake up." she told Katara, put her mask on and left. By evening she saw a fire nation watchtower.

"You! Who are you! Reveal yourself!" one of the guards said, Kasai took her mask off.

"Gentlemen, do you think you think I can hitch a ride to the fortress?" Kasai smiled.

"Sorry miss... but who are you? One of the young man asked, Kasai took out her passport and showed the boy.

"Is my army so under educated that they cannot recognize their own princess?" she asked playfully.

"Your highness." the boy fell to his knees. "my deepest apologies. We are all on high alert, see Commander Zhao has captured the Avatar." Kasai felt dread fill her, she was too late.

"So... that ride?" she asked. It took another hour before they reached the fortress, and Kasai quickly acclimated back to having her every whim fulfilled with no questions asked. After she arrived, she got a bath, clean robes, make up and tea was cooling for her. She looked almost like her former, Princess self. Kasai hadn't realized how much she had missed it. But she had to stay focused on saving Aang. She walked down the hall and met with a General.

"Princess, it is an honor to have you here. I never would have thought your father would let you wander this far. It is quite the pleasure." He bowed.

"I am sure. I need to see Admiral Zhao."

"The Commander said he did not want to be disturbed, he is with the Avatar..." the General trailed off under Kasai's strong gaze.

"I am sorry General, I must be fatigued from my journey. What were you saying?" she smirked.

"He is this way Princess." the General led her down the corridor to a guarded door. Kasai went in without knocking and caught Zhao was being menacing to Aang.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you, then the Fire Nation would just have to start it's search all over again.. no.. I'll keep you alive, but only just." he growled.

"Worry not Avatar, Zhao's bark is much worse than his bite." Kasai openly mocked him. Aang's head shot up and met Kasai's eyes. He obviously recognized her voice. She looked him in the eyes, silently pleading for the boy to trust her, although she was sure she was being ignored.

"Princess... What a lovely surprise." Zhao said. "I am glad you are here."  
"Are you?" Kasai's eyebrow rose.

"Yes. I thought I would have more time with him before I gave the Avatar to you..." Zhao smirked. "As an engagement gift." Kasai chuckled.

"I am flattered. But to receive an engagement gift, one must be engaged." She smiled and took her tea, taking a sip of it.  
"Oh... your father hasn't told you? He has found you a suitor... Me." Kasai spit her tea out. One of the soldiers offered her a rag. She nodded to the man as she coughed out her disbelief. "Yes, my Princess?" Zhao sneered.

"Well if the boy is my gift, leave me." Kasai ordered, the General and other soldiers left, but Zhao stayed. "I believe that means you as well Admiral."  
"I am Commander now, and I will be your husband, you don't order me around."

"Actually, until I am your wife, I do. Because you are _just _a Commander." She glared. "Unless you plan to be executed before the wedding day for treason."

"Soon I will only take orders from your father." he glared.

"Thinking such foolish thoughts will get you killed, _Admiral_." Kasai smirked as he left. She turned to Aang, "Don't freak out!" she hissed at him.

"Don't freak out? Are you being serious?" Aang asked. "You're the Fire Nation Princess."

"Yes..."

"And we trusted you.. and.. and..." Aang was obviously upset.  
"Listen, I am sorry I lied."

"You're sorry? Why? This is exactly what you wanted..." Aang rattled his chains. "Me like this!"  
"No! No it's not! Well... not now.."Kasai said. "It's complicated, and we don't really have time for this. I am getting you out of here, and we can talk about this later. Okay?"  
"Fair enough." Aang sighed. Kasai went to free him when the door opened and found two blades pressed against her throat.

"Woah... Hello." She said. "I am assuming you're here to the Avatar." but Kasai heard nothing behind her. She looked at the blades. "Very nice dual swords. Very fine craftsmanship, I am almost impressed." the assailant did not move or speak, "Don't be offended, it's really difficult for me to be impressed, I mean Commander Zhao just presented me with the Avatar and I am still not impressed." she giggled and as she moved the person moved with her, he wasn't holding her as tightly as she thought. She took advantage of that, sweeping underneath his arm and spinning him in the opposite direction. The man had a strong root, so he didn't fall, but his stance did waiver. When he regain his composure, he was face to face with her, swords raised.

"Oh please, there is no need for that." Kasai scoffed, bored. "Just take him." she waived her hand. The man broke Aang's chains. "Consider this a once in a lifetime opportunity, Avatar. See, with no gift to match my high status, there is no engagement. So, with you gone, I am betrothed to that imbecile no longer." they went to leave. "And man, great mask." she added with a wink. "Love Amongst the Dragons was my favorite play as child. The blue spirit was always my favorite too." that man in the mask hesitated a bit, then they both went running down the corridor, Kasai went in the opposite direction, finding three guards hanging from the roof beams. She found herself chucking slightly as she walked passed them and went to collect her knapsack. She changed back into her plain clothes and met at the tower with Zhao just in time to see Aang and the Blue Spirit using battle ladders as stilts.

"Set them on fire!" Zhao shouted, Kasai just laughed.

"Having problems, _Commander_?" Zhao turned and glared.

"It is being handled, Princess."

"Is that my present, stilt walking away?"

"I have everything handled." Zhao repeated, the boys fell and were right in front of the closed gates and surrounded by fire benders in front of them, it took all of Kasai's will power not to show concern for Aang, even though she was. "You're trapped." Zhao told the boys, but the Blue Spirit took his swords and placed Aang's head in between them, the same way he held Kasai a few moments earlier.

"I see you have this handled very nicely." Kasai mocked.

"Open the gates." Zhao growled.

"You are just going to let them..." The general started.

"Open the gates." Zhao shouted, the guards obeyed and the Blue Spirit was now walking backwards out of the fortress' walls. Kasai noticed a Yuyan Archer was now standing next to Zhao, she then understood his plan. He was going to hit the Blue Spirit, then recapture the Avatar, and the archer could make the shot. The Yuyan archers train from children and are the best archers in the entire world, Kasai held her breath as the archer pulled back and let loose his arrow, hitting the Blue Spirit in the head. Aang, thinking quickly, blew up a dust cover and when it settled, he and the Blue Spirit were gone and Kasai let her breath out.

"Very nicely handled." Kasai mocked him, Zhao shot her a glare. "Yes?" She dared him to slip up to her.

"Nothing, my Princess... I am just sorry you lost your gift."

"As am I." she did not even try to hide the joy in her voice. "Well, Gentlemen, it has been one... disappointing night. So I think I am going to be off on my travels."

"Princess, I must beseech you to stay here. There is a dangerous criminal out there... your father would have my head on a spike if I let you go out there and something happened to you." Zhao said.

"All the more reason for me to leave." She winked as she threw her pack over her shoulder. She walked slowly until she reached the tree then broke off into a full sprint, hoping to catch up to Aang. Luckily, Aang was dragging the blue spirit, and it left a bit of a trail. She followed it until it was dawn, Aang was perched in a tree, talking to someone laying on a bed of leaves.

"A hundred years ago, I had this friend, Kuzon. He was from the fire nation, we used to get into so much trouble then. Do you think if we knew each other back then, we could have been friends too?" he asked. Kasai got closer, smiling at Aang's heartfelt story, then she noticed it was Zuko laying on the forest floor, her brother had rescued the Avatar, so she put her mask back on. Zuko got to his feet slowly, but Aang wasn't paying attention. He was staring off into the forest somewhere, lost. Kasai saw it though, and saw Zuko's strike before he made it. She ran up behind him and pinned his arms over his head from the shoulders. Zuko looked to his side and Kasai tossed him forward, leaving him to stumble a bit. Zuko sized his opponent up and Kasai just pointed. Zuko took a hint and went running off in the opposite direction. Kasai took off her mask when she could no longer see her brother and looked up at Aang.

"Hey..."

"Hey... thanks." Aang said.

"Was that thing, about having a fire nation friend, was that true?" Kasai asked.

"Yeah. I used to go to the fire nation all the time, never been to the capital though." he smiled. "Why are you here?"  
"I... I want to be your friend... I've never really had a friend before.. not really. I mean Li, but he was a palace servant, he had to be there.. You.. well... you don't." Kasai sighed. "I promised him... Li... that I would do whatever I could to end the war."

"Really? You want to end the war?" Aang asked.

"Of course. I mean, this war has been good to the rich, but my people, the real people, are suffering. We are so limited on man power that we are just rounding up the poor ad sending them out untrained. And... it's so different than I thought it was."

"What is?"  
"Everything." she sighed and leaned against a tree. "The world. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I understand why you did, I mean if you hadn't been with us and helped us to all these time I wouldn't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth." Aang smiled. "I mean the fire nation princess, heir to the throne... doesn't want the war?"

"Well... for full disclosure, I didn't start out this way... but you and Sokka and Katara really grew on me."

"They are going to flip."

"I was hoping that we wouldn't tell them." she bit her lip. "Please? They'd make me leave for sure, they'd treat me differently, and they'd never trust me again." Aang thought about it for a minute,

"Alright." he held out his arm. "May I escort you back to camp your highness."

"Well.. it isn't very traditional, but you may, seeing how you _are _the Avatar after all." she laughed.

"Are we sure your new fiancee wouldn't mind?" Aang teased.  
"You're going the right way to a punched face arrow head." Kasai blanched. "He's so gross."

"and old." they laughed as they walked.

* * *

**A bit of true storyline, a bit of mish mash! It's all goood! :D Thanks to the Blue Spirit! Is anyone surprised that Zhao is trying to marry Kasai for her throne? Anyone? I didn't think so, it's soooo him... he's kind of icky! Thanks again for reading guys! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Fortuneteller

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay... but this chapter is longer than I thought it would be... and I am not done yet.**

* * *

Sokka and Katara would fit to travel the next day, after they sucked on some frozen frogs. Kasai chuckled at the look on Sokka's face when he realized that he was sucking on a frog, and it began to move in his mouth. Kasai still found herself laughing about it as Sokka still found himself complaining about it as they traveled on. They were walking along a river's edge when they heard a growl. When they investigated and saw a man standing face to face with a platypus- bear.

"Run! Then zig-zag, then climb a tree." Sokka suggested, Aang and Katara also shouted suggestions, the man did nothing but dodge a swipe from the beast and stared, unaffected.

"I am alright." The man smiled. "Thank you."

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Aang asked, the beast took another lunge and Appa came out of the forest and roared his roar, scaring the animal until it laid a giant egg. Kasai just stared at the entire scene soaking it in. She had never seen a platypus-bear before, only illustrations in books.

"Obviously, the best way to handle this beast is have a bigger beast nearby." Kasai smiled. "Sir, are you alright?"  
"Oh yes. Thank you." he bowed politely.

"You could have seriously been hurt, weren't you scared?" Katara asked.

"No. Aunt Wu told me I would have a safe journey." the man smiled.

"Aunt Wu?" Katara asked.

"My village fortuneteller." the man clarified. Sokka scoffed, "Oh! Here." the man handed Aang a small, wrapped package. "Aunt Wu told me to give this to anyone I meet on my journey. Have a nice day." The man walked off happily. Aang unwrapped the package and it was an umbrella.

"Why would he give us this?" Kasai asked, then thunder clapped and it began to downpour rain, Kasai frowned. "This could be why..." she snatched the umbrella and opened it. Aang and Katara squeezed themselves under it too.

"We should go see this Aunt Wu, it would be interesting to have our fortunes told." Katara said.

"Oh come on, you can't believe in that stuff Katara, it's all fake." Sokka said.

"How did she knew we would need an umbrella?" Aang asked.

"Because the sky has been gray for days." Sokka bit back.

"Just admit that you're curious and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said to him.

"Kai, be on my side, you can't believe in this stuff."  
"Sorry Sokka, I have known and seen too much stuff that is between the spirits and earth not to believe in fortunetelling." Kasai shrugged. "Plus it's dry under the umbrella." they began wlking towards the village.

"Honestly, here. I'll predict something..." Sokka waived his hands sarcastically. "It's going to keep drizzling." Just then the rain stopped.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang closed and shook the umbrella.

"Sorry." Kasai laughed. They walked until they reached a small village, and they had no problem finding where Aunt Wu lived and worked. They knocked on the door, Katara practically bouncing with excitement. A little girl answered the door.

"Welcome, Aunt Wu knew you'd be coming... I'm Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant." her eyes widened at Aang. "Hello, come in. Would you care for any tea of some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll take a-" Sokka started, the girl held up her hand to him, not taking her eyes off Aang.

"So what's your name?" Meng asked.

"Aang." Aang said simply.

"That rhymes with Meng, and you've got some pretty big ears on you, don't you?" the girl gawked, Katara and Kasai took seats next to each other and giggled, Kasai leaned over.

"Well, I figure that's one way to do it." Kasai giggled.

"Kai, that's mean. She's just a little girl." Katara swatted her playfully.

"Uh huh, I bet you were flirting up a storm back at your village, eh? You must be an expert." Kasai teased her.  
"What about you miss rich?"

"I am smooth as glass little watertribe girl." Kasai flipped her hair. "Poise and eloquence is instilled in me."

"Uh huh." Katara rolled her eyes, the little girl came back with their tea and snacks, tripping in a rug. Aang caught the tray and the girl before they hit the floor. "How cute."

"Amateur." Kasai whispered. The little girl looked embarrassed and shuffled away, an older woman emerged from a back room.

"Welcome young travelers, who's first?" Aunt Wu smiled. "Don't be shy... I don't bite."

"I will." Kasai shot up, her friends looked at her strangely, she was hardly ever this interested in something. "What? I figure a futural insight wouldn't hurt." she followed the woman back, hearing Sokka griping about being in a house of 'nonsense', then they went into a back room and when the door shut Kasai and this woman were alone.

"Don't be nervous child. You have obviously faced more horrific things in your past than an old woman." Aunt Wu sized her up. Kasai stood there, trying not to let her mouth fall agape. "Please, sit."

"Right." Kasai sat down. "Sorry, I've never done anything like this before. Honestly if my father could see me right now, he'd probably have a fit." she chuckled.

"What a pretty trinket, may I?" Aunt Wu gestured to her mother's necklace.

"Well I don't take it off anymore..." Kasai started, Aunt Wu reach forward and touched it.

"Oh, what darkness and great sorrow this necklace tells of. A shackle, but it's missing a piece... it's broken." Aunt Wu said.

"It was my mother's. This was the first gift that my father gave her, when they were betrothed. There was a pendant attached, but it went missing the night she..." Kasai swallowed. Aunt Wu caught her eye.  
"What a soldier you are..." she gestured for Kasai to place her hand's in the older woman's. "Yet your hands are so undamaged. And strong. There is so much wisdom and strength in your hands and in your eyes... especially for one as young as you are." she sighed. "Oh... what happened to you, poor child." Aunt Wu whispered the last part, shaking your head sadly. "There is a decision for you to make, so much rests on you."  
"I've already made it-" Kasai started.

"Have you?" Aunt Wu looked up, boring her eyes into Kasai's. "No... You will be tested. So much will be tested. What has been in your past is nothing compared for what is to come." Aunt Wu held her hands a little tighter. "Bonds broken, your twin bond. A great battle with demons, and flame, and a dragon... no a man.. no something even more ghastly... a monster." Kasai began panting, she tried to pull her hands away but Aunt Wu's grip was too tight. "Death. So many dead, because of you... the flames, they're too hot. He's screaming... don't you hear him screaming?" Kasai tried harder. "You leave him to die... You... you love him. That's why he's dead. You're in pain, so much pain, but seeing him dead..."  
"Who's dead?" Kasai asked, voice cracking. "Aunt Wu... you're hurting me." she tugged at her hands again.

"You love him... you promised him a new world... Make your choice." Kasai finally got her hands back from the old woman and shot up, stumbling slightly. "Oh dear... you have so much at stake in your future... I'm sorry." Aunt Wu shook her head. "That monster..."  
"Is my father." Kasai knew exactly who she was eluding to.

"You'll never escape him dear." Kasai began backing out as Aunt Wu stood up. Those words, they scared her. Kasai had never been more frightened in her life, but there she was, backing away from this old woman as if she were a threat. Before she knew it, she was back in the waiting area with Katara, Aang and Sokka.

"Kai..." she jumped slightly, but it was only Katara. "Hey... how was it... are you alright?" Kasai looked back at Aunt Wu.

"I need some air." she headed for the door. "Your turn Katara." Kasai reached for the handle.

"Kai..." it was Aunt Wu, Kasai turned. "You can try to run dear, but no matter the path you choose..." Their eyes met. "You will lose... everything." Kasai couldn't get out of that door quickly enough. She walked quickly through the little town, apparently her face looked frightened because a young man stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" he asked.

"What? I mean yes. I am fine, thank you." she smiled.

"You came in with the other travelers, right?" he asked.

"I did, they are still at Aunt Wu's." Kasai nodded.

"I have an inn, there is plenty of room for you four, well I have two rooms, but they fit two people. They're big." he smiled, _Finally, no sleeping on the ground. _She thought.

"We'll take them." she smiled. "Show me the way." she followed him across the square and was shown the two identical rooms, they were side by side and they were perfect for them. "I am not sure how long we are staying, but here..." she gave him some gold pieces. "this is for three nights."

"Perfect. Enjoy your stay... if you want... I can.." the young man began to blush. "There is a place down the street. He has the best noodles and roasted pheasant duck for miles around." he whispered something nervously to him, Kasai smiled.

"We passed by a tea room in your inn? How about we start go there."

"Oh.. right! Yes." the boy smiled.

"Since I don't even know your name yet." Kasai lifted an eye brow.

"I am Sheng." he nodded his head.

"Kai." Kasai smiled back, they walked down stairs and sat in the inn's small but cozy tea room. Kasai could see that the inn didn't make a lot, but the young man had good taste, he asked what she preferred and began to make the pot. He sat it down and pour her cup for her, waiting for her to take a sip before pouring his own. "This is very good. Where is the tea grown?"

"Right here... well. My parents farm it, near the base of the volcano. The soil is really rich." he smiled.

"This is some of the best jasmine tea I have had. Do you sell it?" Kasai asked, thinking her Uncle would surely enjoy it.

"I do, yes." he smiled. "We don't usually get a lot of travelers here, where are you and your friends from?"

"I am from the earth kingdom, the brother and sister that are with me are from the northern water tribe, and the bald monk is the Avatar." she sipped.

"The Earth Kingdom? Really? Are you a bender?" he asked, a little too excitedly.

"No." She smiled, the boy's face fell. "What?"

"Nothing..." he tried to recover.

"No, not nothing." she looked at him.

"Aunt Wu predicted that the girl who was a powerful bender was going to bring great things into my life..." he smiled.

"Oh..." Kasai smiled. "How often is Aunt Wu correct?"

"Oh... I can't think of a time she's ever been wrong." Sheng said, then her friends came in the Inn.

"Kai. There you are." Sokka said.

"Hey guys, this is Sheng. I got us rooms here, because I don't want to sleep on the ground tonight." she smiled.

"Hey." Sokka brushed the inn keeper off. "Why did you run away so fast?"

"Yeah, we were worried, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Just fine." Kasai smiled, "Sheng, This is Sokka, Katara, and Aang." she pointed at the bald monk. "Aang here is the Avatar."

"It is such a pleasure." Sheng bowed to Aang, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you for having us."

"I will show you to your rooms." Sheng gestured.  
"You two go ahead, I'll catch up." Aang said, then sat down with Kasai.

"Aang I really don't have the patience..." Kasai started.

"What did she mean by you will lose everything?" Aang asked, Kasai rubbed her hand over her face.

"I don't know..." she sighed. "It could have something to do with that fact that my family and others I know and love are considered the enemy."

"Kai..." Aang started. "You're with us... right?"

"What? Why would you ask me that? Yes. I've made my choice."  
"Kai, I'm serious."  
"I am too. I am staying right here."

"Kasai." Aang hissed. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes." Kasai looked into his eyes, then sighed. "I see him. In my dreams sometimes."

"See who?" Aang asked.

"Avatar Roku. I see him. He visits me, even before I met you. He came the night you made his statue's eyes glow, and for weeks before that." Kasai confessed.

"The eyes glowing, that was from me being at the air temple, and before that.. Sokka and Katara found me in an iceberg." Aang remembered.

"At the temple, when you were Roku, you said I belonged here. I belonged with you, and ever since I have been on the path with you he's stopped coming in my dreams. The night you made the statue glow, it was liked he attacked me. He wanted me to do something and I didn't understand... but now I do." Kasai looked in Aang's eyes. "I know I lied, and I know I am still asking you to lie to our friends but please... I need to be here."

"Aunt Wu said you will lose everything."

"She also said I would never be rid of my father... both can't be true." Kasai smirked. "I'll take the former if it means changing the world."

"Kai, these rooms are really nice, thank you." Katara came back in. "Soo Kai, what did you and Aunt Wu talk about?"

"What did you two talk about?" Kasai asked back.

"She said I am going to marry a powerful bender." Katara giggled. "What about you?"

"We... didn't talk much of love." Kasai shrugged.

"Well.. I can't wait to go back to her, I want to know so much more." Katara meant it when she said she couldn't wait. Kasai, Sokka and Aang didn't see much of Katara. Sokka was off proving that Aunt Wu was a phony, Aang was trying to fin different ways of impressing a girl, stupidly asking Sokka for advice. Kasai was a bit more wrapped up in the things Aunt Wu predicted. The next morning she decided that she would go and ask Aunt Wu some more questions, and found Katara standing outside the door, obviously annoyed.

"Katara?"  
"She won't let me in..." the waterbender huffed. "Honestly! Are you here to see her? Could you ask her some questions for me?"

"Umm... no. Katara, I think you've had enough readings."

"Fine... I am going to go get a papaya." Katara sighed and walked away.

"Kai." Aang and Sokka called her over.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me..." Aang started.

"Aang has a crush on a girl and he doesn't know what to do to make her notice. I said she probably already knows and to be cool and aloof, but he won't listen to me. So since you're like a girl, you could give him some advice."

"I'm _like _a girl?" Kasai asked the watertribe boy.

"Yeah. I mean you don't do make up and your clothes are always guy is, and your hair is always down..."Sokka trailed off when Aang elbowed him and he caught a glance of the way Kasai was glaring at him.

"It seems you're wise not to listen to him." Kasai looked Sokka up and down. "Do something nice for her. And make it something special. Like you listened to something that she wanted or needed and you got it." she shrugged.

"That sounds hard." Sokka said.

"Walk away waterboy." and Sokka put his hands up and did so. "Listen Aang, people like to be shown that they matter and what they say matters. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Aang nodded. "But how am I supposed to find out what she wants or needs?"

"Talk to her..." Kasai laughed and patted his shoulder. "And listen." they noticed a crowd gathering in the middle of the square and they joined Sokka and Katara. "What's going on?"

"Aunt Wu is going to read the clouds." Katara said.

"This is ridiculous, this town relies on that woman too much." Sokka muttered. Aunt Wu began translating the shapes in the clouds. She read everything from the luck for twins, to how good the harvest will be, then at the end she announced with a cheer.

"The volcano will not destroy the town this year!" the town cheered.

"She predicts whether they should evacuate from the base of the volcano too?" Sokka groaned. "These people are doomed."

"Don't say that Sokka." Kasai smacked him arm.

"Hey guys, did Aang just spoil that couple's romantic moment?" Katara asked, Kasai looked over and sighed.

"Seems like it." she sighed. In a rush of wind, Aang ran over, grabbed Sokka and went.

"Where are you going?" Kasai yelled after him.

"Be back later." He shouted back. Katara and Kasai looked at each other and shook their heads. The girls went on their way buying stuff they would need when they left the village and Kasai had her hands full keepying Katara away from Aunt Wu's, the watertribe girl was absolutely obsessed.

"I can't believe you aren't going in for another reading. What we heard of it, it seems like there are some pretty intense questions that need to be answered." Katara said.

"Yes, but I am not sure if I want to know the answer to them." Kasai shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Many people solidify their destinies on their way to changing it." Kasai said.

"Wow.. that was... serious, even for you." Katara arched her brow.

"I think my Uncle said that." Kasai realized she actually couldn't remember a lot about her Uncle and sighed.

"You miss your family, huh?" Katara asked.

"Yeah.." Kasai cleared her throat. "What did Aunt Wu tell you?"

"I asked her about my love life." Katara smiled excitedly, "She says I will marry a great bender one day. Did you ask about yours?"

"No." Kasai scoffed. "Honestly, I hope a never get married." _Because then I'd have to be Fire Lord._ She thought the last bit to herself.

"Why not-"

"GUYS!" Aang ran up to them, a winded Sokka was struggling behind from trying to keep up with the airbender.

"What?" Kasai asked.

"The volcano.. Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang said. "It's going to erupt."

"Need... to.. evacuate... village." Sokka panted.

"'Right there warrior guy?" Kasai asked, Sokka put his hands on his knees and nodded his head. Sokka went to the gazebo where Aunt Wu did the cloud reading. "Listen everyone! The volcano is going to erupt, we need to start the evacuation, now!" some people looked around, but most kept on with what they were doing. "Hello! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"You always think Aunt Wu is wrong." Some guy remarked in a scoff.

"Listen, I want to believe Aunt Wu as much as anyone else. But My brother and the Avatar have seen the lava. We need to evacuate." Katara begged someone to listen, but not one did.

"This people are going to be destroyed. We have to do something." Kasai looked around.

"The only person they'll listen to is Aunt Wu." Aang sighed, then he perked up and snapped his fingers. "Then we make Aunt Wu tell them."

"How?" Sokka asked. "We'd have to drag her up the volcano."  
"No. The clouds. They are only water and air." he looked at Katara.

"Let's do it."

"First step, we are going to need her cloud book." Aang smiled.

"I'll distract her." Kasai said, nodding to Aang. "Katara you should get Appa ready to fly, Sokka... try not to anger anyone." Sokka pouted. "And stop pouting." Kasai walked to the house and knocked on the door. Aunt Wu herself answered.

"I knew you were coming." she smiled.

"I.. I need to know more.." Kasai told her, she looked back over her shoulder as Aunt Wu lead her inside.

"What do you need to know?" Aunt Wu said, when she sat down.

"The monster you saw, my father. Does he survive?"

"Your father? Why of course.. he survives..." Aunt Wu said kindly.

"Please tell me you're lying... please.." Kasai begged.

"Child?" Aunt Wu questioned.

"Just..." Kasai sighed. "Am I going to die?"

"I don't see death in your future.." Aunt Wu looked at her. "Are you afraid?"  
"No... I am not afraid of anything." Kasai responded defiantly. She had be in the woman's uncomfortable presence for longer than she wanted to be. Kasai excused herself, not caring if Aang was out of the way anyway. When she and Aunt Wu came out of the house when Sokka came up to them.

"Aunt Wu. Look at the clouds." he feigned panic and pointed like an idiot. Kasai looked up to see a big skull in the sky.

"That is... nicely done." Kasai mouthed to Sokka, then the whole town shook.

* * *

**Dun dun dduuuunnnnnnnn! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Volcano

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever! This semester was crazy, I got another job and had a most full class load and yeah! But I should be a little more regular since it's break time! Sorry again for the delay!**

* * *

Soon after the earthquake, the town began to organize itself into teams, the plan was to dig a trench to divert the lava away from the town. There were very few earthbenders in the town, so there was a lot of digging to be done. Kasai found herself in the channel digging with the townspeople. _Never thought you'd be doing this. _She huffed in her brain, wiping sweat from her brow. They almost had the channel connected to the one that connected to the river when the volcano erupted.

"Everyone! Out of the trench!" Sokka yelled. People hurried out of the trench as the volcano began to spew lava. _It won't hold if we don't connect_. Kasai looked around for an earth bender but people were running to their family members. She took two shovels and began trying to make a breach in the wall connecting the two tunnels.

"Kai! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Sokka yelled. She ignored him, she kept chipping away at the earth. She worked until a small hole appeared.

"Yes!" She laughed and made the hole bigger until she felt a tug at the back of her shirt. She was dragged out of the channel on a gust of wind.

"Kai! Are you alright?" It was Aang.

"What were you thinking?" Katara asked.

"Didn't you feel the heat? The Lava was almost to you!" Sokka said. Truly Kasai didn't really noticed the heat.

"It's flowing to the river now." She nodded to the channel that was working.

"It's actually working." Sokka smiled. Then there was another terrible boom that shook the earth harder than any other of the quakes. More lava came out and the river of molten earth rose quickly, then with another explosion a huge bolder came crashing into the lava, causing a huge wave of burning death. Katara, Sokka and Kasai went running away from it, but Aang went running towards it. He blasted the lava. With a waive of his hand the lava began cooling.

"Wow... sometimes I forget how powerful of a bender that kid is." Sokka said in awe.

"What did you just say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing... Just that sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka shrugged. Kasai watched in equal awe as the eruption stopped and Aang cooled the lava. The entire village was saved.

"That's an understatement. He just fought a volcano and won." Kasai chuckled. Aang floated over to them. "That was impressive."

"I'll take that to heart, seeing how you are never impressed." Aang chuckled, she pushed him lightly. The sky began to clear of the darkening ash, and the volcano fell silent. By the next day the villagers had may their way back to their homes. Aang, Katara, Sokka, an Kasai walked to Aunt Wu, and Aang held the cloud book out for her.

"Messing with the clouds, were you?" Aunt Wu looked stern, even Kasai felt a little abashed. Then the old woman laughed. "Very clever." she winked.

"I hope you all learned not to hold everything on the words of a psychic." Sokka announed.

"But Aunt Wu was right, the volcano didn't destroy the village." One of the villagers responded back.

"I hate you." Sokka glared. Kasai glared and found Sheng and his parents. They did not look as relieved as everyone else was.

"Sheng..."

"Kai. Hello." he half smiled. "These are my parents. My father, also named Sheng, and my mother, Bi." Kasai gave a respectful bow.

"It is a pleasure, your son does a fine job running your inn and tea house." she smiled.

"You are very polite." Bi smiled. "Sadly, that inn is all we left. The volcano destroyed all of our tea crop." she looked down.

"Oh no." Kasai bit her lip. "I am so very sorry." the older couple put their hands on Kasai's shoulder. Nodded at their son and walked away.

"I am not sure what we are going to do." Sheng sighed. "I guess having the Avatar stay at the Inn is a good selling point."  
"It's a good way to get your Inn burned down." Kasai said honestly. "Well.. I know I still want to buy some jasmine from you." she smiled.

"Of course." he lead her to the tea room of the Inn. "Will you guys be staying another night?"

"No, I think we are moving along." she smiled, she heard her friends enter and it sounds like they were packing.

"Well... It was very nice meeting you." he smiled, and when he passed the two bags of tea over, he kissed her hand. There was a call for Sheng somewhere within the Inn and he left before Kasai could say anything. She smiled and took a large sum of gold out of her pocket, way more than what the tea and the rooms were worth. She found a brush and some paper.

Sheng,

Hopefully this is enough to start your family's tea farm, preferably not on a volcano. At least you can start one. Also, I don't believe in fortunetelling, but Aunt Wu was not too wrong about your future. You'll understand one day.

Best of Luck

Kai

She smiled and met up with the group. She smelled the tea and sighed.

"Are you ready, Kai?" Sokka asked.

"I got your stuff." Katara smiled.

"Then yeah." Kasai smiled.

"Why did you buy two separate bags?" Sokka asked. "They both say jasmine on them."

"This one is for us." She held it up. "And this one I am sending back the next time we hear from my family. Jasmine is my Uncle's favorite. This is the best tea I've had, ever. I am sure he will enjoy it too."

"That's sweet. Although... I am sad to be leaving this village." Katara sighed as they flew.

"You got way to addicted to that fortunetelling stuff." Kasai lifted her brow.

"I did..." Everyone stared at the water tribe girl. "Alright. Maybe a little. Kai, did you ever go and ask more questions about your first reading?"  
"I..." Kasai started. "I'd rather have my future be a surprise." she shrugged.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **


	16. Chapter 16: Bato of the Water Tribe

**Hey guys! DOUBLE UPDATE! I know! You guys are so excited! Well I hope you are anyway!**

* * *

Katara and Kasai were picking up the camp while Sokka and Aang scouted ahead. It was their turn to pack up camp.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem... distracted. Is there something wrong?" Katara asked her, smiling. There was something wrong. They hadn't had a run in with her brother, or Zhao in a while. It was so long, that it made Kasai uncomfortable, for she knew both of those men and silence usually means they were planning something. Run ins she could handle, she knew how to stay one step ahead, silence worried her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my family." Kasai smiled.

"Oh.. Sorry." Katara tightened the strap on Appa. "I think about my Dad a lot."

"I am sure. You're a long way from home, water bender." Kasai shrugged. _So are you, fire bender. _She thought to herself.

"Well, I haven't seen my dad in a long time. He left a few years ago, to fight in the war, with the rest of the able men in our village."

"Oh... He sounds like a good man. I hope to meet him on day." Kasai smiled. They walked to find the boys, who were looking through bushed in a heavily wooded area.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asked.

"Sokka found a sword made out of a whale's tooth." Aang said.

"It looks like some warriors ambushed fire benders and drove them down this hill." Sokka gathered from the marks on the vegetation.

"What happened next?" Aang asked as they followed him down the hill to the beach.

"I don't know, the trail ends here." Sokka said.  
"Is that a water tribe boat? It's definitely not fire nation." Kasai noticed. Sokka and Katara looked at the boat.

"Is this Dad's?" Katara asked.  
"No, but this is from his fleet." Sokka smiled. "Dad was here."

"I wonder how far along they've gotten then." Kasai said. "If one of their fleet is here. At least some must be near by. It does not look unsailable." she inspected quickly from where she stood on the beach.

"I know we just made camp... but maybe we should camp here tonight. To see if someone is around." Katara said.

"Yeah." Sokka said, trailing off. Kasai noticed that Sokka acted strange the rest of the day. He barely ate any dinner and after Aang and Katara went to sleep, he was still awake. He hadn't uttered a word in the better part of an hour when Kasai asked.

"What is wrong?"

"What?"

"You're thinking way to hard, what is on your mind?" Kasai asked again.

"Nothing Kai. You should go to sleep, you're always up at dawn anyway."

"And I am also usually the last one asleep. Old military raising in me. Now, what is it?"

"Just thinking of the day my father left... I tried to go with him..." Sokka stared at the fire harder.

"Sokka..."

"I was only eleven. So of course my father wouldn't let me go. But I begged him. I begged him to take me with him... I begged him not to go." Sokka took a deep, shakey breath in.

"I'm sorry Sokka... That must have been so hard to go through." Kasai sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She offered him some of her tea.

"No thanks. You take it cold, like a freak."

"I'm a freak? From the guy who has his hair in a duck tail?" Kasai nudged him.

"This is a warrior wolf tail..." Sokka said offended.

"Oh yeah sure..." Kasai counted, unconvinced. "If that wolf was a duck." they both laughed.

"Sokka?" Came a man's voice. Kasai grabbed for her mask but it was too late, the stranger came upon them.

"Bato?" Sokka asked, Kasai saw a man with deep colored skin like Katara and Sokka had, and he was in blue clothing, but from his peck and shoulder to his wrist was bandaged. She kept her head down slightly, trying to hide her appearance with her hair. "Don't worry Kai, Bato won't turn you over to the fire nation. He's a southern water tribesman."

"What's going on?" Aang asked grogily.

"Bato?" Katara yawned, she blinked and confirmed who the man was. She jumped from her sleeping bag and hugged him. "Is Dad with you?"  
"No, him and the other men went ahead. I was hurt and had to stay behind." A gust of wind caught all of them off guard. "It's cold out here, let's go inside." the man waived for all of them to follow. They walked a short way to an abbey. "When I was injured, your father took me here. The sisters have taken care of me since." Bato turned to one of the nuns. "Mother Superior, these are Hakota's children. They are traveling with the Avatar."

"It is an honor having the Avatar in our abbey." The woman bowed, Aang bowed back.

"Thank you, if there is anything I can-"

"What smells so good Bato?" Sokka cut him off and the water tribespeople walked away, Aang knitted his brow.

"They're just excited. They have been away from home a long time." Kasai smiled.

"You've been away from home too, and you don't get like this every time we come across fire benders." Aang said sourly back.

"Are you going to tell me us meeting Bato is the same as when we come across fire benders?" Kasai lifted her eye brow and stared at the boy sternly.

"No..." Aang sighed.

"Obviously this man is close to them, and this is their first time away from home. Let them have their time with him."

"So if your father came around, you'd ditch me for him?" Aang asked.

"Again, totally different scenario." Kasai pushed him to follow into the small hut that Bato had.

"It's just like home! Even the pelts are here!" Sokka gasped. Aang blanched at the dead animal skin.

"Nice face, vegetarian." Kasai giggled. "I've never seen you so thrown off before."

"I've never been this ignored before."

"Oh don't be such a baby... You're acting like Zuko." she whispered.

"Stewed sea prunes! Really?!' Katara said excitedly.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these." Sokka laughed. Bato poured a bowls and passed them to Aang and Kasai. Aang tried them and did not look impressed. This made Kasai weary to try them, but when she did they weren't too bad. She could go for less salt, but that might just be a water tribe thing. She figured they jerkied everything up there so it would last a while. While they had jerkied meats in the fire nation, it was nothing like the salt she tasted here, and in the fire nation it was a want to prepare, not a have to prepare. Since things did not have to keep in the same way in the fire nation as she figured they did in the tundra. After a feeble attempt to join the excited conversation, Aang left for 'some air'. Kasai rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you trying to hide your face back there?" Bato asked her, smiling.

"Running from the fire nation." Kasai nodded back. "Can't be too careful, especially traveling with the Avatar. Plus, I don't want to end up like you. I don't think I could expose my pectoral as lovely as you can." she winked. Bato laughed, it was a warm laugh, Kasai liked it. "Call me Kai."

"Hello Kai. Where are you from?"  
"She's from the Earth Kingdom. Her father is in hiding and she was trying to fin her brother when we found her. Now she's helping us get Aang to the North Pole. Her father has been sending us money." Katara told Bato.

"Very nice. I noticed some fine twin daggers you have there. Are you any good?" Bato asked.

"She's amazing! She's like zing! Take that fire benders! And Swing! Not today Prince idiot! Not here! Not in my dojo!" Sokka imitated her fighting skills badly. Bato rose a brow.

"You have your father's wit, son." and Kasai giggled.

"Are all water tribesmen this excitable then?"

"Hey!"

"Just Sokka and his father." Bato laughed.

"Then are they always hospitable?" she winked, the smile on Bato's face crept wider.

"We try to be."

"Well, Sokka learned well then. He was the first of the group I met, and he was quite kind and well mannered. You tell his father that he raised one hell of a young man, and his daughter is quite astounding as well. I can honestly say I am much better off since knowing them." Both Katara and Sokka smiled at her warmly.

"It makes me happy to know our tribe is being represented in such an honorable way." Bato nodded. "Although, now it makes me all the more interested in your story."

"Well, that will have to wait. Those two need rest, and I am going to go check on Aang. He went out of air and I should make sure he didn't get captured.. again." she rolled her eyes playfully and left. She found Aang sitting on the water tribe boat.

"Hey Kid... what's your issue?" Kasai asked, smiling.

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sounds either dangerous or angry?" Aang asked, smiling.

"Fire nation... that is who we are."

"You guys either come dangerous or angry?"

"Yep. Word to the wise, just take us dangerous." she giggled.

"Let's go back inside." Aang laughed. They walked back inside and Kasai saw Aang trying way too hard. He was way too perky and was pretending that he liked the stewed sea prunes. Kasai brushed it off. Sokka, Katara and Aang soon all fell asleep. Kasai was awake stoking the fire and Bato sat next to her, he had just covered Katara up.

"Have any children of your own, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe?" Kasai asked.

"Closest thing I have is those two. If you're offering Kai of I am Still Unsure Where, you are too young for me. But I am flattered." Kasai rose her brow.

"How underwhelming, but you're not my type." _Water Tribe Peasant. _She thought. _Although father would probably have such a fit that it might kill him. _"Hmmm."

"You look as if you're appraising me like a hunter to her quarry. I am not sure I appreciate being eyed like a piece of meat." Bato chuckled.

"Some men are just a piece of meat. You should see the man my father expects me to marry when I return home." Kasai rolled her eyes.

"Just a piece of meat? Now I understand how some women feel." Bato sucked on his teeth. "You're betrothed then?"  
"Quite recently. I learned about the engagement since I've been on the road. That is so typical of my father, actually."

"Betroth you while you aren't there to argue?"  
"Yep." Kasai sighed.

"Well, how will he react to you flirting with me?"

"My fiance would explode and it would probably kill my father. And I would say," she turned to him. "I am not flirting. You're still not my type." she winked, Bato laughed back.

"Fair enough. You should get some rest too."  
"Old military habit, last one down, first one up." she shrugged.

"Think I will murder you in your sleep?" he knitted his brow. "Where did you grow up?"

"In a dangerous place." she stared at the fire. Soon Bato went to sleep and she dosed off herself. The next morning she was up just before the dawn and went down to the beach. She practice stances and breathing. She wanted to bend, but she was too afraid that someone would see her. She missed bending, feeling the warmth spread from her core to her fingertips. She felt the sun rise and took a deep breath.

"You weren't kidding, you are up first."  
"With the sun, Bato." she turned to him.

"I've already woke the others." and soon they were joined by the others and Bato walked over to his boat. "Yeah I have so many memories with this boat. My father built it."

"Is this the ship he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yep. She's got the scar to prove it." Bato chuckled. "What about you Sokka? You must have some great stories from your first time."

"He never got to go, he was too young when dad left." Katara said.

"Sorry, but what's ice dodging?" Kasai asked.

"It's a right of passage. Fathers take their sons through ice fields and..." Bato trailed off. "You two are about to find out." he smiled, Sokka looked shocked. Aang and Kasai looked at each other, confused. A few moments later they found themselves on the water with Bato. "Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, braver, and trust. It's done by weaving a boat through a field of ice burgs."  
"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

You will be dodging those." Bato gestured to rocks sticking out of the sea. "Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mail sail. The winds can be brutal so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"It seems like this is a trifecta... so what about me?" Kasai asked.

"Kai, your position is also about Loyalty. It's multifaceted. You're Sokka's second hand, but you also take over if you think Sokka is wrong."

"Why is she the second hand, but can override me?" Sokka asked.

"Because she has the hardest job, see when you are stand up to your enemy, in this case it's everyone vs the rocks, it's easy. But standing up to your friend? Well... that's hard." Bato smiled. "Your position is also about support. You support whoever is in need of it on the ship."

"So everyone gets cool jobs, and I get a friendship badge?"

"You always said you didn't really have friends at home, so a friendship badge may be needed." Aang laughed.

"Shut up, Aang!" She shouted back. Sokka took over steering with a jolt that headed them towards the rocks. Bato sat cross legged, back to the direction they were going and facing the teenagers. Kasai took a deep breath and looked at Sokka who nodded.

"Aang, when I give the signal, tighten the jib. Katara give it a bit more sail. Kai, help me turn this hard and fast." Sokka shouted. "Aang go!" and at the same moment she pushed on the rudder with Sokka and the jerked passed a rock, but the white water doused her and Sokka.

"Seriously? My socks just got dry." she glared at him. Sokka ignored her. A few more dodges and Kasai found herself having a little bit of fun.

"Katara hold it tight and steady, Aang, helm to lead. HELM TO LEAD."

"What does that even mean?!" Aang asked, Kasai saw that they were coming up on a rock fast. Kasai left the rudder and pulled on the jib with Aang. The boat rocked hard to the other side and they made it.

"Thanks Kai." Aang swept his brow.

"Yep. Any time." She smiled, then she looked. "Sokka..." Everyone turned. There was an impossible stretch of jagged rock and cliff side, there were pieces of ship wrecks past still in them.

"We'll never make it through." Katara shouted.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, you don't have to-"  
"We can make it!" Sokka smiled, confidently.

"Sokka! Don't make me stand up to you." Kasai told him.

"Kai... trust me." He smiled. "I have a plan." he nodded to the sail line. He held out her hand, Kasai looked between him and the rocks and clasped his hand.

"Alright." she sighed, he moved his hand to her forearm and she clasped his as well.

"Aang, you bend air into those sales. Katara, bend as much water between as and those rocks as possible. Kai..."

"I got it!" She ripped the sleeves of her shirt on each side and wrapped them on her hands as she held the mail sail line as Katara bent water. Aang looked at Kasai.

"If I bend too much air, it'll.."

"Just do it Aang. I'll be fine. Go!" Kasai nodded. She braced herself against the main mast. Aang bend air and Kasai felt the boat rise and the sail line go taunt. She watched as they got closer to the rocks. "More air Aang!" he obeyed and the rope began to burn through the cloth on her hands, Kasai ignored the pain as the boat carried up and over the mass of rocks. Everyone took a large sigh of relief, and Kasai began to laugh.

"That is the most fun I have EVER had!" She giggled frantically.

"I've never heard you laugh like that." Sokka laughed with her.

"That was brilliant!" she clapped his shoulder.

"Kai." Bato nodded to her hand. The curls of her fingers on her hand were raw, some were beginning to bleed.

"Kai, I would have let up, why didn't you tell me?" Aang asked.

"I didn't even feel it." She laughed, looking at her hands. "I had worse injuries playing with my siblings as a child." She laughed. They guided the boat back to land and they all stood in front of Bato.

"Let the water spirits bare witness to these markings. For Sokka, the mark of the wise. The same mark your father wore. For Katara, the mark on the brave, your courage inspires us. For Aang, the mark of the trusted, and for Kai, the mark of the loyal, which will forever be known now as the friendship badge. I earned this mark when Hakota went ice dodging, and Hakota earned this when it was my turn. You and Aang are now honorary members of the southern water tribe."

"What? Really?" Kasai asked.

"Yes, of course. You have proven yourself." Bato nodded.

"What's the mark on my head? What's it look like?" Kasai asked.

"Like a crescent moon with a little dot in the crescent, like it's a star." Katara told her, laughing slightly. Kasai laughed. _I am a member of the southern water tribe now. _She thought to herself. _Now THAT would kill father._ She giggled.

"Can you really just make me an honorary member like that?"  
"Seeing how you have literally bled for our tribe, I don't really care what I can and cannot do." Bato smiled.

"Aang... you're one too!" Kasai smiled, Aang was staring at the four of them.

"No... You.. you guys can't trust me." Aang said, wiping his own mark off of his forehead.

"What, of course we can." Katara smiled.

"No... you can't." he reached into his shirt and pull out a crumpled piece of paper. "A messenger gave this to me last night, before Kai came outside. I'm sorry, you have to understand I-"

"This is a map to our FATHER!" Sokka looked at the paper. "How can you keep this from us?"

"Sokka-" Aang started.

"NO! You can go to the North Pole on your own!" Sokka turned. "I'm going to go find Dad."

"Sokka, maybe-" Bato started.

"Katara?" Sokka turned to his little sister. "Are you with me?"

"Sokka..." Kasai started, but when he shifted his eyes to look at her, she saw pain she had never seen before.

"I'm with you Sokka." Katara said silently. Sokka walked off with Katara trailing behind him.

"Kai..." Aang started, but she held up her hand.

"I'm still with you. But I am going to go talk to them." she told him and followed after the siblings with Bato. "Sokka, Katara."

"If you are going to try to talk me out of seeing my dad Kai..." Sokka started.

"I'm not. I just wanted you to think. It is your decision to make, but I don't want you to make it in haste." she told Sokka, then turned to Katara. "If this is what you chose, know that I am going with him. And I'll look after him." She nodded to Katara.

"Thank you." Katara nodded. When they got back to the abbey, Sokka and Katara took their things from Appa and said goodbye to the bison and to Momo.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bato..." Kasai smiled. "And you two... Thank you guys... for everything." she smiled.

"Kai... I'll miss you." Katara said and hugged her.  
"I'll miss you too." Sokka joined in the hug.

"Alright... enough of that." Kasai shrugged it off. The sisters gave Kai some of the perfume that they made as a sign of good will and Mother Superior gave her a new shirt to replace the one that she tore the sleeves off of. This one was much warmer than her last one. She made sure all of her stuff was on the bison when Aang finally walked back to the abbey.

"I really messed up Kai.." Aang sighed.

"Don't worry..." she looked at him. "You were scared... I remember what that's like." she climbed on Appa.

* * *

**Before I get the messages, it may seem that Bato and Kasai hit it off a little fast. But trust me! This amazing, charming and playfully quick friendship becomes important later! Trust me guys! **

**And yes I know I didn't change this chapter all that much... but Bato is important the way he is. **

**I hope you all enjoyed! and Happy Holidays! **


	17. Ch 17: The Shirshu & Ch 18: The Bet

**Hey Guys! This is a double chapter update! On their own these two chapters were a bit short to update as one (and I think short updates are kind of lame) So I give you Chapter 17 &amp; 18! Hope you guys all had a great holiday!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Shirshu**

Katara said goodbye to Aang and they left the abbey and headed up the mountain. Aang and Kasai went to the beach.

"I can't believe I did this." he sighed.

"Stop. We all make mistakes, the thing that matters now is getting you to the North Pole." she told him.

"Avatar! You need to leave, now!" Mother Superior ran after them.

"I know, I know.. everyone wants me gone." Aang said.

"There were some people that came looking for you. A young woman, riding a terrible creature, and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko."

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to find you." she said, Aang looked at Kasai, most importantly at her neck.

"Katara!" He shouted.

"We need to find her." Kasai gasped. Aang went off on his glider and Kasai hopped on Appa. "I know we're still working this truce out, but it's Katara." She whispered to the bison as she put on her mask. He rose and followed Aang, when they caught up to him he was circling over the abbey. As they got closer, she saw something reaching up trying to get at Aang. "It's a shirshu." Appa growled and dive bombed for the creature, t-boning it in the side and knocking it into a wall. "Keep away from the tongue." she told Appa. The woman climbed on the shirshu again and launched an attack, the shirshu lashed it's tongue, but Appa flew over the beast. The rider did manage to whip Appa on the under belly with her whip, which caused Appa to give a little roar in pain. Kasai dropped from the hovering bison, right onto the rider. Kasai pinned the girl to the ground, but then had to pivot to avoid the tongue of the shirshu. Appa then engaged the animal, but not before the woman got up and kicked Kasai's root. She didn't go down, but it stunned her a little.

"Don't get in a fight you can't handle." The woman smirked, Kasai pulled out her double daggers.

"Trust me, I can handle anything." the two squared off. Kasai got a majority of the hits in. She had spent the last few weeks watching Aang practice his bending and had picked up some of his fluid dodges. She was no air bender, but she was definitely lighter than any fire bending had taught her to be. It was doing her well. The woman did land a blow to the chest. There were growling sounds, Appa was winning against the shirshu and she had taken her whip out again, but this time she was aim at Appa's face. Kasai managed to get in front of the girl and raised her arm. With a crack, the whip contacted and wrapped around Kasai's lower arm. A quick look to see if she was clear and with a breath she super heated the handle until the other girl let go with a small yelp. "No one touches the bison." and with a swift kick from Kasai the girl was down. "Bitch." Kasai muttered. She saw her Uncle Iroh standing nearby, as he slipped some of the perfume into his sleeve. He caught Kasai's eye and Kasai shook her head and walked over to him. She grabbed a clove perfume and walked over to where the sisters had a paralyzed Sokka and Katara. She stuck the perfume under each of their noses.

"Woah.. I have movement back." Sokka said, getting up.

"Cloves are natural way to wake up the body. One of the ways to combat shirshu toxins. You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"That thing sees with it's nose, right Kai?"

"Yep."

"We'll give it something to see." Sokka nodded to Katara. Within the next minute, Katara was waterbending perfume. She spilled it on Zuko, the Shirshu and the girl. The creature than began to freak out. First he lashed Zuko, then the he turned on his handler. The animal then climbed over the wall of eh abbey in a desperate attempt to see and breath. Katara, Sokka, Aang and Kasai took the opening to hop on Appa and get out of there.

"Soo.. Where we going guys?"

"We're taking you to the North Pole." Katara smiled.

"Yeah. We lost enough time as it is." Sokka smiled.

"What about your father?" Kasai asked.

"You and Aang are our family. And you guys need us more. Dad will understand." Sokka smiled. "You took that girl down good, Kai." he laughed. "You kicked her and she went down like a sack of rocks for a good two minutes."

"Yeah well... No one touches Appa." Kasai said, then leaned over. "You okay there, Big Guy?" Appa gave a roar back, "Yeah well when we land, I am cleaning those marks." Appa gave a protest. "Don't back sass me... you big baby." he roared again. "Don't bring the kid into this."

"Kai, is your arm bleeding?" Aang asked, climbing back into the saddle. She looked and pulled her sleeve up. The whip left a blistering welt, but no blood.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"That girl was going to whip Appa in the face. I wasn't going to let that happen." she shrugged. "It's fine. I've got something for it. So.. is Bato going to be okay on his own?"

"Yeah. He's tough... It was nice to see someone from home." Katara smiled.

"I wish I could give you something more..." Aang said. Katara muttered that it was fine. "No really. Something small, a trinket or..." he pulled something from his sleeve. "A necklace."

"My mother's necklace!" Katara grabbed the thing and fastened it around her neck.

"Zuko told me that I needed to make sure it got to you." Aang winked.

"Aww.. how sweet of him. Well next time you see him, give him this." Katara leaned forward and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed.

**Chapter 18: The Bet**

They soon ended up at an Inn and Tavern. Kasai was cleaning some of Appa's wounds with special oil she found in the small town they were at.

"I know it hurts and you want to keep flying. But Shirshu toxin is dangerous. Just because you didn't go down during the fight doesn't mean it just isn't slow acting in your giant fluffy body. And if you freeze up in the air, well, that's no good. This will make sure the cuts don't get infected." she blotted some on his paw. Appa looked down at her still welted arm. "Don't worry it isn't as bad as it looks." The bison nudged Kasai. "Don't get sappy. I'm fine." she smiled. "Get some rest, hopefully if there are any side effects, you'll sleep it off." she smiled. She went into the Inn where Aang, Katara and Sokka and sat with them.

"We don't have enough money for food or even for a room." Katara said, sighing.

"How are we going to pay for food?" Sokka asked. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Kasai sighed.

"When is your dad supposed to send us more money?" Sokka asked.

"Whenever he can. Sorry, is my father covertly sending money to places he isn't sure we are not happening fast enough for you duck boy?" Kasai huffed.

"Kai. Relax. When was the last time you ate?" Aang asked, noticing Kasai's quick snap.

"I had half a bowl of those sea prunes." she shrugged.

"Why haven't you eaten?" Katara asked.

"I noticed we were running low. I'm fine."

"Hows your arm?" She asked Kai.

"Fine." she snapped.

"Let's get you food." Aang said. There was a cheering sound. Some men and women were gathering.

"Alright! It is game time!" a man, he looked like the manager of the Inn was calling. "those who are playing, come put some money in the pot. Those who aren't, enjoy the music!" he laughed.

"What's the game?" Sokka asked.

"It's a theater game, boy! Each player sings a part of a theater song. If someone can guess which play, it's the next person's turn. First person to stump the whole group wins the pot. No minimum, just fun. You up to play?" the manager asked. Sokka made a face. Kasai took the purse of money.

"We'll play!" she walked up and put the purse in the bowl with the other purses, then walked ack to their table.

"Kai." Katara said.

"Trust me. I love the theater, I can do this. I will win this." she nodded.

"If you lose all of our money, I am eating you." Sokka said.

"That is fair enough." Kasai smiled. The first three rounds went quickly, Kasai and the manager seemed to be identifying the most, and Kasai's choices were also called out. The fourth round lost a few players, who couldn't think of any more plays or songs. The fifth round ended with the manager. He sang a slow, sad song. Everyone playing was quiet and the manager though he had won until Kasai giggled.

"Love Amongst the Dragons. Familiar with Fire Nation theater, are we?" she smiled.

"Very good, and only just. The town I lived in before had a theater company. When the fire nation took it over, it was one of the plays they forced us to put on for the soldier's entertainment." he shrugged.

"It's a beautiful play, Fire Nation or not. I hope you didn't butcher it."

"Of course not." he smiled. Round six was the shortest, since everyone else was out of ideas, it was just her and the manager. "You're up, Miss." he smiled sincerely. Kasai sat and thought of everything she had seen in her life. She was trying to stump a man who had a theater company and also performed fire nation plays. Then it came to her and she cleared her throat.

"This is the moment," she began to sing. "when the gods expect me, To beg for help but I won't even try I want nothing in this world but myself to protect me. But I won't lie down, roll over and die." she looked at the Inn manager, who had his brow knitted. "I can sing more." she smiled.

"If you don't mind." He smiled sweetly. Kasai nodded and continued.  
"All I have to do is to forget how much I love him. All I have to do is put my longing to one side. Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation. Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died. It's easy, it's easy. Until I think about him as he was when I last touched him. And how he would have been were I to be with him today. Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming. All I ever wanted and I'm throwing it away. It's easy, it's easy as life." She smiled at the group of people. "Now gentlemen, that is almost half of the song... Anyone?" everyone shook their head and then turned to the manager.

"Looks like I must give up my crown. I am no longer the king of this game." He laughed. "Tell us, pretty song bird, what is it."  
"A Fire Nation play, Aida." She giggled. "It was only preformed once, and Fire Lord Ozai, he was actually Prince Ozai at the time, banned it. It is a love story, with war torn lovers." The manager laughed harder.

"That's how to win the game! There you go love! You earned it! I haven't heard a voice as pretty as yours since I preformed. If I was still in that business, I would hire you." he smiled.

"Thank you sir." She smiled. "It is a gift that I got from my mother. She loved the theater when she was alive. I heard that before she met my father, she used to preform herself."

"Cherish that gift, little one." One of the other men said.

"Kai. We didn't know you could sing." Katara said.

"Nah..." Katara brushed her off and bought them all dinner.

"I think I have heard of that play. That's the one with the Princess that is a dolt, right?" a younger man said. Kasai thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess she is a dolt." Kasai laughed.

"Well, that explains why the Fire Lord did not appreciate it. He is overly protective of his daughter and her honor, I hear. " The Manager said. Some of the people grunted in understanding.

"He isn't that protective of his son. We've had a few run ins with him." Aang piped up.

"Well. His daughter is his favorite. I've seen her." another young man spoke, friend of the one who spoke earlier.

"Stop saying that Mushi. You have not." The friend punched his friend.

"Yes I have! When I was traveling as a refugee and was at a controlled port. I was set to leave, but the soldiers wouldn't let anyone leave by foot or by sea. Completely shut down everything. Soldiers were at least ten to every block. Then at midday a huge commander ship pulled in for supplies. I was at a shop for lunch and in came a slough of soldiers and they were all surrounding a young man, he was in simple looking clothes, but they were silk. He picked up a meal and left, only saying thank you to the shop owner. I asked him, I asked, who was that? And why was he guarded. The buss boy, who was the owner's son said 'that's the Princess' personal servant. He had come to pick up the Princess' lunch. She's training on the deck of the ship. All the fire nation companies are going down to the dock to get a look at her.' so naturally I go to try to get a look as well. There she was, her hair half up in a top knot, the rest pin straight down and blowing in the sea breeze. Her crown had jewels that shimmered in the light, but cast a shadow red as blood. She smiled as she nodded at the soldiers on the dock. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." the young man. Mushi, rambled. "Probably the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"I am telling you, it's impossible. The Princess never leaves the capitol, not ever the palace I hear."

"That's an understatement." Kasai mumbled, Aang shot her a look.

"I saw her. Like a spirit of beauty that came to our world to honor us."

"Well beauty or not, she'll kill you as easy as she would look at you." Sokka scoffed. "I don't see how someone like that can be beautiful."

"Aye. I hear she has more a taste of blood than her father." Another man said.

"Their whole family is disgusting." Katara sighed.

"Circumstances were different, I'd marry her." Mushi said. "I took one of these." He pulled out a leaflet with Kasai's face on it.

"Do you kiss it at night, love? I see bits of smudge." Kasai winked.

"No!" Mushi seemed offended.

"Yes!" his friend countered. Everyone around laughed. Everyone continued enjoying themselves and talking. The earth kingdom men were interested with Aang, naturally, but they were also interested in the water tribe siblings, and Katara's waterbending. They obviously hadn't seen waterbeding before. There was also some more insults thrown at the fire nation and Kasai, and every time Aang would give Kasai a look. On their way back to Appa and Momo, Aang hung back with Kasai.

"Hey Kai, are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She smiled.

"They were pretty harsh on you in there." he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I mean, you heard all those harsh words. Do you want to know what I heard?" she asked.

"What?"

"I am the most beautiful woman in the world." she smirked and winked at the airbender.

"There is going to be no living with you now." Aang laughed and they caught up with Katara and Sokka, who came face to face with a snoozing bison. "Hey buddy." Aang said. "Appa?"

"The Shirshu toxin probably got to him. He'll be better by morning." Kasai told Aang and got into her sleeping mat.

* * *

**I know, weird structure, but oh well! I love writing Kasai's and Appa's little arguments. That bison had got major 'tude! Hahaha**


	18. Chapter 19: The Deserter

**Hey guys! New Chapter time! **

* * *

They flew for three days, Appa feeling better than ever after his nap. They finally landed when they needed to restock again, Kasai knew there was a fire nation town up ahead, but she was trying to figure out how to sneak Aang into it.

"Well he can't just go waltzing into a fire nation town!" Katara said.

"I know! Neither can I..." she sighed. "But it's the closest town that isn't military based in maybe a day?"

"What? I can't go a day without food." Sokka griped.

"Hey guys! There is a festival in the town, the fire days festival. Maybe, if we get disguises, we can blend into the crowd of people." Aang offered.

"That sounds better than the 'going the day without food' option." Sokka said. They all went to the bulletin board Aang was by. Katara peered around the other side and ripped something off.

"What about this?" she asked, showing a wanted poster with Aang's picture on it.

" Maybe it isn't a good idea.." Sokka trailed as Aang took the poster.

"For what it's worth, it is a pretty good portrait of you." Kasai teased.

"It's not funny Kai." Katara said.

"What do you think Kai? I think I could have used a little more make up... maybe some painted pin straight hair." Aang teased back, Kasai glared and walked passed him, muttering.

"I'll get you back for that airbender." Aang laughed. "Come on, I have a cloak for Aang. We'll be fine."

"You can't cant just walk into a fire nation town." Katara asked.

"Fire days festivals is a masked festival." Kasai shrugged, "We'll all have masks and the cloak will hide his arrow until we get them."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Festivals mean lots and lots of food." Kasai smiled. With Sokka in, Katara was out voted and they went towards the town, Aang wearing Kasai's black cloak and they walked into town. They bought masks, Katara had a porcelain doll mask, first Aang had a frown mask and Sokka had a smiling mask (but Katara switched those quickly), and Kasai found a hand painted fire spirit mask.

"Good choice, miss." The man at the stand said. "That is inspired by our dear Princess." he smiled, Aang chuckled behind her.

"Hey Aang, your people are said to have been non-violent, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." she gave the airbender a punch in the arm. "ow!"

"My people are not. Stop with the princess jokes." she laughed. "You're laying them on thick today."

"I guess it's being in a fire nation town." Aang said. "Maybe I'll pick up some moves here." He added as they caught up with Sokka and Katara.

"Food." she pulled Sokka one direction.

"You guys are like animals with the food." Katara shook her head.

"Flaming fire flakes!" the guy called. Those were Kasai's favorite. She quickly bought a huge bag and put a huge handful in her mouth and passed the bag to Sokka.

"OW!" he spit them off, his mouth smoking.

"Flaming. Fire. Flakes.." Katara laughed, Kasai giggled and blew a perfect smoke ring at the boy.

"You did that on purpose." he glared. They walked around and saw a puppet show. It was a puppet of her father, _crude... _Kasai thought, but then 'the fire lord' set an earth kingdom soldier puppet a blaze, _but not far off._ She giggled to herself. Aang looked at her, but she shrugged. They were looking at some of the other stuff, when Kasai saw something.

A tattoo tent.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"You are not seriously thinking about getting a tattoo..." Katara asked.

"I've always wanted one." she gasped. "Don't get captured for... however long it takes for me to get this." She told Aang and went over to the tent.

"We are going to where that big crowd is gathering." Aang called. She watched the artist finishing a person, he powered the multiple needles going up and down with his fire bending some how. He finished the man and looked up at Kasai while he changed the needles.

"What are you looking for, pretty lady?" he asked, Kasai pursed her lips at his name for her, but spoke.

"A dragon... down my side." she said.

"I have this, I drew it a long time ago, and always wanted to needle it on someone.. but it is big for you. Like it will go all the way down your side." he said.

"And probably will take hours." Kasai sighed.

"The depends how good you are with pain. I can make these needles to fast if pain isn't your option." he shrugged, Kasai smiled.

"I am great with pain. Do it as fast as you can." she told him.

"Twenty minutes then..." he mentioned her to lay down. "But it's what they all say." Kasai chuckled at his lack of faith. She laid town and raised her shirt up and he started. He was right, it did hurt, a lot. She took a deep breath and noticed he was wiping something red away, but she wasn't sure if it was her blood or the ink. She didn't care, she just let him do his thing.

"You aren't going to pass out on me, are you girly?"

"No sir." she smiled.

"Mhmm..." he asked her one more time before he finally told her he was finished. "Well.. I didn't think you would be able to handle that."

"It was fine... it is beautiful." she gasped looking at her skin.

"Here... keep this salve on it until he heals completely in a few weeks. Make sure you wash it, so it doesn't get infected. You'll be tender." he told her.

"Thank you." she gave him gold.

"This is more than what I asked for." he told her.

"And this is better than I could have asked for. You earned it." she smiled, then she heard a commotion in the crowd. She walked out and heard.

"I think that kid's the Avatar."

"God damnit Aang." she went and pushed her way through the crowd and saw the trail of blue running behind the stage. She sighed and went around to an alley and intersected them, she came face to face with a cloaked and masked man leading her three friends.

"Kai! Come on, we're running." Aang said.

"What did I say?" she said to him as they followed the stranger down another alley.

"I know! I'm going to call Appa." Aang said, as the stranger lead them to, then soldiers appeared at the end of the alley.

"Nope, not this one." the stranger set of a smoke bomb and lead them to another alley way, but this one was a dead end.

"I hope Appa can actually hear that thing." Sokka said. Luckily, the bison did and as fire nation soldiers advanced to them, Appa swooped in and used his tail to blast him back. Everyone, including the stranger, climbed on.

"Do you have another one of those?" Kasai asked, reaching into the stranger's cloak and grabbing a smoke bomb. "Thanks." she pulled the pin with her teeth and threw it into the fire works display hold. With an eruption there were a million sparks in the sky and the smoke and colors hid their escape.

"Good thinking, Kai." Sokka said.

"Thanks." she nodded. The stranger pulled his hood down and lowered the cloth that was covering his mouth, Kasai thought it was a mask earlier, but she noted that the cloth might be easier for her as well. Her mask got cumbersome sometimes. There was also something familiar about him, then it came to her, "You were a fire nation soldier."

"Was. My name is Che." him ignoring her past tense was probably helpful to her. They landed and made a fire, well Che fire bent a fire, and Kasai looked at him with a bit of jealousy. She missed bending with everything that was in her. Che began telling them why he was following them at the festival. "I serve a man, well more than a man, he's a myth. He was a general in the fire nation army... or was he an admiral... either way he was the first person to leave the fire nation army, and live."

"Jong Jong, the Deserter. He was an Admiral, he was at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se when the Fire Nation broke through." Kasai spoke.

"How do you know that?" Che asked, staring at her as if she was confused. She stared at the man both offended that he didn't even partly recognize his princess sitting in front of him and part astonished that he even made it into the fire nation army to begin with. _Li was right, they are letting anyone fight._ She thought. "I was the second to leave," he added, "but you don't get to be famous for that." _They were probably better off without you._ Kasai rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows about the siege on Ba Sing Se. Depending on who's history you're reading it was either the greatest military defense, or in your case, the greatest military defeat." Kasai looked him up and down.

"I didn't know about the siege." Aang said.

"You were in an ice berg when it happened."

"We didn't know." Katara said.

"You two lived on the ice berg." Kasai responded.

"That's when Jong Jong deserted. He couldn't take the madness anymore. Jong Jong is a fire bending genius. Helped train the Princess her self, but she is a prodigy and quickly out grew him. But it's said that in a spar, he can still beat her every time, because he actually did." Kasai kept her jaw tight and tried not to purse her lips. She bit her tongue hard to stop herself from speaking more.

"Soo... There is a fire bender out here that isn't with the Fire Lord that can train me?" Aang asked, excitedly. Kasai shifted her eyes and tried not to glare. _You know... if there wasn't one sitting right next to you. Does 'prodigy' mean something different to the air nomads?_ She thought bitterly.

"We are not going to look for some crazy fire bender." Sokka said.

"He isn't crazy, he's enlightened." Che defended. "And he's perfect to train the Avatar, it's why I followed you into the festival."

"Listen, thanks for the help. But we are leaving for the North Pole first thing in the morning." Sokka said.

"Sokka, it wouldn't hurt to check this bender out." Katara said. "Kai?"

"I'm with Sokka." Kasai said evenly.

"I have to learn fire bending sometime." Aang said.

"And he deserves to have a teacher." Katara said.

"Yes, and he should chose that teacher with a bit more forethought." she stared at Aang hard.

"But this is a fire bending master who _can _teach me. Openly and without losing anything." Aang rationed, knowing that he was trying to say that he didn't mean to upset Kasai, she took a deep breath. _He does have a point. You do have a cover to keep, this is about the world, not your pride Kasai._ She thought, then she sighed and shrugged.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to-"

"Sokka shut up!" Kasai said, grabbing her daggers. She didn't even get them unsheathed when there were men coming out of the forest with spears and other fashioned weapons.

"Don't move." the man in front of Kasai said. He motioned with his eyes to her daggers.

"Not in your life." she said to the man through her teeth.

"I would just do what he said, these guys are my friends." Che smiled. Kasai slung them over her shoulder, but that was as good as these guys were going to get. They walked on, Che in front.

"He told you to not go after the Avatar." One of them growled at Che.

"Told you guys this was a bad idea." Sokka muttered. Soon they arrived at a hut village in the middle of the forest.

"Jong Jong will see you, only." The man told Che. Che tried to stutter is way out of it, but the man pointed his weapon at him and he went. The group sat and waited. After a few minutes ad a quick look around, Kasai spoke.

"Are you all Fire Nation?" she asked.

"Most of us." One of the men answered. She took her pouch of cold tea out of her bag.

"Well.. cheers to high treason." she lifted it to the man and stared at him. She took a drink and di another look around. "Seems to be treating you all well."

"Kai... don't provoke them." Katara told her.

"I'm not." she shrugged. Che finally came back up.

"We won't see you. He says you should leave."

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked.

"He says you haven't mastered the other elements yet." Che said. "He saw the way you walked into camp. He just knows."  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Aang said, walking to the hut he saw Che walk out of. Kasai just kept drinking her tea.

"Maybe he shouldn't have gone in there." Katara said after a little while. "I mean... he is fire nation."

"Well.. if he kill him, we can start over with one of your people." Kasai smirked, Katara looked horrified. "I'm teasing. He's not going to kill him. He needs Aang as much as we do." After a few minutes, Aang came back up the trail looking defeated.

"What?" Katara asked.

"He can't teach me." Aang looked down.

"Why not?" Kasai asked.

"He says I'm weak." Aang shrugged sadly. Kasai looked at the boy and bit her lip.

"Aang... Do you _really _want Jong Jong to begin your fire bending training?" Kasai asked.

"Yes. I need to learn." Aang said. Kasai sighed, got to her feet and took her turn to the tent.

"Kai, what can you do?" Sokka asked after her.

"The best I can." she called back to him. When she got to the tent she walked in, Jong Jong had his back to her and was meditating in a circle of candles.

"I told you no, Avatar. Do you not know what that means?" he gruffed.  
"He understood.." Kasai spoke and Jong Jong whipped around. "I, however, am not so accustomed to that word." he stood, a bit shocked, then he moved to bow. "No need to bow, Deserter. I am no longer your Princess, as it seems." Jong Jong finished his bow.

"You are still, and always will be, my Princess." he met her eye. "What are you doing here?"

"May I?" she gestured, he nodded and she sat, then he did. "I am with the Avatar." he knitted his brow. "I know. It is quite a story."

"Why do you need me? You and I both know that you are more than qualified to train the Avatar..."

"Aang wants you..."

"He doesn't know."

"Aang is quite aware... It's the other two we are traveling with. Plus, it is better if the word didn't get out."

"Your father doesn't know." Jong Jong smiled.

"Do I have a wanted poster?" she smirked. "I am asking... not ordering. Please, from an old student to her master." Jong Jong gave a small flinch. _And that means I got my way._ Kasai smiled to herself. Jong Jong got up and went to leave the tent.

"Come along, then."

"Oh... and.."

"I'll keep your lie." he agreed.

"It's all I ask from you." she nodded, they walked back and Jong Jong walked up to Aang.

"I will train you, young Avatar." he spoke. Aang leaped up happily. "But I want it made clear that I am doing this as a favor. Not because I believe it is your time."

"A favor?" Sokka turned to Kasai. "Why does he owe you a favor, Kai?"

"How do you think I know as much as a do? Or my father could keep his mine safe?" she nodded to Jong Jong. "Nothing like beating fire with fire. He even trained me to fight them. He'll be good for you Aang." she smiled. "Thank you for doing this for me Deserter."

"Your first lesson, was Kai's first. Readiness is everything. Some are born ready, some readiness comes with age, and other's readiness never comes. Yes they still firebend, but they aren't ready."

"An unready fire bender has no control, and an uncontrolled bender is easy to beat." Kasai smiled.

"Very true, but do we want an Avatar to be easy to beat?" Jong Jong asked, then walked away without another word to retire.

"Has not changed a bit." She pursed her lips.

"You didn't mention that you and the Deserter knew each other?" Katara asked. "That seems like something one would mention."

"He was a bit different back then. But we both left our mark on the other." she smirked, her three friends looked confused. "My family has an affinity for face shots."

"You did that to his face?" Sokka asked.

"I have never seen a scar on your body." Katara said.

"Not all scars are physical, love." she turned to Aang. "We should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be an intense day for you."

"Thank you, Kai."

"You'll get my bill." she laughed as she grabbed her stuff off Appa and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kasai woke up, as she always did. She went to the rives and washed her new tattoo and put the stuff the man gave her on it, when she walked back to the settlement, everyone else was awake and Aang was bouncing with excitement.

"Good Morning Kai!" He smiled.

"Hello." she put two hands on his shoulders. "Stop bouncing. Don't let the Deserter see you bouncing."

"I am just excited." he smiled.

"Don't be." she said flatly. She put her stuff back on the bison saddle.

"Aang, please promise to be careful." Katara said to him.

"I will Katara." he nodded, Kasai went walking towards Jong Jong's tent and Aang fell instep with her.

"So. How did Jong Jong teach you to firebend?" Aang asked.

"Jong Jong didn't teach me to firebend. I was born firebending. Jong Jong was a sparing partner who helped me hone my skills. I had mastered thee different variations of firebending and was honored as a war general by the time Jong Jong taught me anything." she left Aang at the tent's entrance. "Aang, take this seriously. Firebending is dangerous to those who don't respect it. Not only that but this is not a game. This is my craft, this is my heritage. Do you understand? It isn't something you just play with." Jong Jong came out of the tent.

"Good luck." she said as she walked away.

"Thank you, I'll need it." Jong Jong said. " Take a stance on that stone." he told Aang and the Avatar obeyed. "Wider." he told him, Kasai went and climbed the bolder Sokka was sitting on, fishing. Part of the tree that he was sitting under had a branch that stretched right over the river. Kasai shimmied over the the branch and sat on it, under the sun. She took a deep breath in and relished in the warmth from the sun and the sound of the water.

"I still think this is dangerous." Sokka told her. She looked at Aang and his twitchy nature.

"If he can find his root and listen to Jong Jong, it won't be. Plus, he needs to learn something. Even if he doesn't end up actually bending, it is a good step." she told him.

"What are you doing there?"

"I like climbing trees, but I was never allowed to at home. Father didn't approve, so..."

"So, you climbed up that tree?"

"Mhmmm.." she smiled.

"But you didn't really..."

"Let me have this one, will you Sokka?" she smiled and took a drink from her cold tea.

"Talking is not concentrating, look at your friend, is she talking? No, even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he is doing." Kasai giggled.

"Hey!" Sokka said offended.

"Feel that heat of the son. It is the ultimate source of fire, but it is in complete balance with nature."

"That's nice, when do I get to shoot fire?" Aang asked, impatiently.

"CONCENTRATE!" Jong Jong yelled. Sokka and Katara giggled, Kasai rolled her eyes. _I've made a mistake. _She thought to herself. Aang stood on his stone, notably embarrassed. Later that day, she watched Jong Jong take Aang somewhere and she spent the day with Katara, who was patching a hole in her coat.

"You know how to sew?"

"Yes, don't you?" she asked

"No... I.. never really had to learn."

"Want to?" Katara laughed.

"Umm... maybe..." she smiled. "I'll just watch you."

"Your mom never taught you?" Katara asked, continuing to sew.

"She did little needle point things, but she never like repaired anything. Well not that I saw, anyway. But that didn't really mean anything. I... I never really spent the time with her... I was too interested in what my father was doing." Kasai shrugged.

"Do you miss him? You father." Katara looked at her. "Sorry, you just always get this look when you talk about your father." Kasai thought about it.

"Yes and no. I know that probably sounds horrible, but I do miss him. But I am learning so much out here... and I don't really miss being a prisoner in my own house."

"Not defending him, but he is probably just trying to protect you." Katara shrugged. "I mean, if my father was around when Aang showed up, I doubt he would have let me come. Or at least let me come without him. It's what father's do, they protect."

_If only she knew... _Kasai smiled, "You're probably right." her and Katara exchanged small talk and she watched Katara repair various things for about an hour, when Aang came stomping by them. "Aang, what are you doing here?"

"He left me alone... on a mountain top... to _breathe_!" Aang said. He marched to Jong Jong's tent, Kasai went after him.

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop." Jong Jong admonished Aang.

"Aang. You need to take this more seriously."

"All he does is leave me alone to breathe! He isn't teaching me anything." Aang said. "I just want to know how to shoot fire from my fingertips."

"Is that all you see in this? Something cool! Entertainment! I told you this wasn't a game Aang. This isn't for fun. This is for the war!"

"Kai-" Aang started.

"What if I'm not there when you face my father? Did you think of that? What are you going to do? Let me tell you, just 'shooting fire from your fingertips' is not going to cut it. You'll end up dead. Trust me when I tell you that. You'll need form, power, control, and a damned good root! That is what Master Jong Jong is giving you now, a root. Most firebenders are like you Aang, impatient and undisciplined. They don't get their heat from the sun or from balance, do you know where they have learned to get it from?" Aang shoot his head. "Hate! Hate and Anger, and you don't have the stomach for that fuel, little monk. That tradition runs so deep, my father had me spar with my own siblings, he had me spar with revered and decorated generals. And yes, Jong Jong was the first person to beat me, and father made me practice and train over and over again until I beat him. I was younger than you were when you went into that iceberg." Aang looked ashamed.

"Princess.. I will take talking to the Avatar from here." Jong Jong spoke. Kasai got closer to Aang.

"I'm not telling you all this to hurt you, or to scare you. I want you to understand the gravity of what you're dealing with. This..." she bent fire. "This is something to respect. This isn't waterbending where if you fail, you get wet. Or earth bending where if you fail, you get dirty. If you fail, you get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded to Jong Jong and left. She sighed and sat next to Katara, who took a spot near the river to practice her bending. "You're getting very good, Katara." she smiled.

"Thank you, Kai." the water bender smiled. "I can't wait until I get to learn from a real master though."

"Yes, after that, I should make sure to stay on your good side." Kasai smiled to herself. "Or I could use you as a sparing partner. I am getting tired of beating Sokka in hand to hand."

"Yeah.. but it's fun to watch you beat him." Katara laughed. There was a sigh from behind them, then a whoosh. Aang, who was holding a singed leaf the minute before was now holding a small fireball.

"Look guys! I'm doing it!"

"That's great Aang, but you should be careful."Katara warned.

"Look Kai!" Aang shifted his weight and the small ball grew into a stream on flame from his palm.

"Aang. You shouldn't be doing that, you aren't ready." Kasai told him.

"It's a lot like waterbending. Just shifting your weight... I bet I can figure out that juggler's trick."

"It is not like waterbending at all-" Kasai started.

"Aang! Watch out!" Katara said, next thing both girls knew there was a wave of flame coming towards them. Kasai held up her arm and attempted to bend without Katara seeing, but she felt the flame burn her before she had a chance. Katara was more unlucky, she put her hands out in front of her. Both hands were badly burned and Kasai could tell her arm was burned badly, but she ignored it. Katara let out a small wail of pain and cradled her hands as she cried.

"Kai, Katara, I'm so sorry-" Aang bend down to touch Katara but was cut off by Sokka.

"Katara, what's wrong.." Katara showed her older brother her hands.

"Sokka I didn't-" but the older boy took Aang to the ground.

"I told you not to mess around with this stuff. You burned my sister! Look at Kai's arm! It's blistering!" he yelled. Katara ran away crying, Kasai tugged on Sokka's arm.

"Sokka, get off him." he did, but only to get a better look at Kasai's arm.

"Doesn't that hurt? Where'd Katara go?" they both looked up to see Jong Jong running towards them. "This is your fault."

"Sokka.." Kasai knitted her brow at him.

"I know. You need to pack your things and leave. Now." Jong Jong said.

"Go get Appa ready. I'll get Katara. I have something for this." Kasai told Sokka softly, she had never seen Sokka this angry before. Kasai started carrying burn cream in her pocket when Jong Jong took Aang as a student, she was certain Aang was going to burn himself. Kasai found Katara not to far away at another bank of the river. "Hey Katara, let me see your hands. I have something that will help with the pain." she bend down to her.

"It's fine, look Kai." Katara smiled and showed her hand. Kasai inspected them and they showed no sign of injury.

"How..." Kasai was confused, which was strange for her, she was hardly ever genuinely confused.

"Here... Look..." she bent water on Kasai's burn and placed her hands on it. With an exhale of breath the water swirled and glowed and the burn disappeared on her arm, there wouldn't even be a scar from the look at it.

"You have healing abilities." Jong Jong spoke as he approached. "Some of the great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability. I always wished I was blessed with such an ability. Free from this curse."

"You're a fire bending master."

"Water brings life, fire only brings destruction and pain." Jong Jong looked up and made strong eye contact with Kasai. "It forces us burdened with it's care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery, until eventually... it tears us apart. Many powerful fire benders have gone insane by this fact, the power is too much." Kasai opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted b a huge fire blast. Then there was another, but Jong Jong protected Katara and Kasai. Kasai went to get up to fight whoever was attacking, but Jong Jong pushed her back. "Go! Now!"

"But.." Kasai started.

"Kai, it's Zhao, come on." Katara dragged her away and when she looked back Jong Jong had made a great fire wall that spanned the whole river. Katara must have looked back as well, because Kasai heard her whisper, "Wow." They ran back and saw Sokka finishing getting Appa ready to fly.

"Katara are you alright..."

"I'm fine. Where's Aang?" she asked, Sokka pointed and Kasai finished tying the strap on Appa's other horn.

"What's happening?"

"Zhao is here. Jong Jong is holding him off so we can get out of here." Kasai said. Aang came running up the trail and Kasai caught him back the back of his shirt. "Where the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have to help-"

"No. He has Zhao handled fine. He doesn't need to be distracted protecting you."

"I'm going." he wriggled from Kasai's grasp and ran at full airbender speed. Appa growled behind her.

"Did you not just see me try? I told him." Kasai looked at the bison, who growled again. "Yeah yeah! We're going to get him. Come on, we'll cross the bank and work our way up. It should land us behind Zhao's fleet and in a good position to swoop him up."

"You do realize that Appa can't really talk, right?" Sokka asked her, passing her her mask. Kasai looked back at him and put it on, Appa growled at Sokka. They made it to the right position to see Aang dodging Zhao's blows and weaving in and out of he river boats that were docked, then they heard,

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko!" Aang called to Zhao. Kasai laughed.  
"What is he doing?" Katara asked, Kasai saw Zhao blast with all his might and then she saw it.

"He's exploiting Zhao's weakness... How very fire bender." Kasai laughed.

"His weakness?" Sokka asked.

"Zhao has no self control, and look at the boats." Kasai smiled. Aang was obviously pointing Zhao's mistake out to him as well then he dove into the water and swam to the other bank.

"Have a nice walk home!" Aang shouted and Zhao and then hopped on Appa and got them in the air. Both Kasai and Aang were on Appa's crown. "Kasai.. I'm sorry. For everything. For burning you, for not listening to her, and worse, I disrespected your bending." Aang said softly. "I was... I was like Zhao.. and that made me dangerous. I won't fire bend ever again."

"Don't give up on being a fire bender, because you are one. If you try to stifle that part of you, you'll never be fully realized." Kasai smiled. "And tricking Zhao like that... it was very fire bender." she laughed and took her mask off. Both of them climbed back into the saddle.

"Aang, you're burned." Katara noticed. She took water from her pouch and healed Aang like she did Kasai.

"That's some good water." Aang joked.

"When did you learn to do that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I've always known."

"Well then thanks for the first aid over the years." Sokka replied sarcastically. "Like the time I fll in the fire, or the time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Why two?"

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook." Katara said.

"Is that a southern water tribe way of thinking?" Kasai asked.

"No... just Sokka." Katara laughed.

* * *

**First, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Kasai got a tattoo, because I love and have tatoos and... why not? It could be funny in the future. I did change who convinced Jong Jong, because Roku says that Jong Jong was to teach Aang but that's not true and I always thought that Roku should have seen Zuko teaching Aang fire bending. But I digress! **

**A little off fandom: I am sure you all know of the passing of Alan Rickman on January 14. I am a huge HP fan (even have a tattoo). I just wanted to take a lines in my AN to give a tribute to him. Even though he wasn't apart of the A:TLA fandom, I still wanted to pay respect to him. So I raise my wand to him. **

**/* **


	19. Chapter 20: The Cold

**Hey Guys! First off... I know I am terrible! This Fic is NOT abandoned.. I just transferred to a four year for my BA and haven't had time to sleep let alone write... I AM SOOO SORRY! **

**Second, I own nothing, not even the bit of song you read in here... and yes I changed a word in said song to fit my needs.. just so you know, I am aware that that is not how the song goes!**

**Again I am so sorry it has been so long, I am terrible and awful.. and I missed you guys!**

* * *

Kasai was cold. She looked up at from where she was sitting in the saddle and saw Katara, Sokka and Aang sitting normally, there was a light dusting of snow everywhere, but all three looked comfortable. They were continuing to head north and Kasai was really feeling better, they were waiting to leave the mainland until her father send another loading of money, that also meant that Kasai would not have a heavy coat until then as well. Granted, Li did pack her warm clothes, but it never got cold in the Fire Nation, and she definitely did not expect to be heading to the North Pole. So there she was, shivering on the back of a Flying Bison.

"Kasai.. Are you alright?" Katara finally asked her.

"W-what? Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." she tried to brush the girl off. _You are the daughter of the fire lord, you don't need help from a water tribe peasant. _She thought to herself.

"Hey... You're turning a bit pale..." Sokka said.

"It n-never gets t-this c-cold where I'm f-from." she held her shoulders.

"Well let's buy you a coat. We should pass a town soon." Aang said.

"I was w-waiting for F-father to send m-money. H-he'll be s-sending some s-soon. It's been a f-few weeks. He w-will be worried." Sokka pulled something out of his bag and threw it at her. "W-what is this?'

"Put it on." he told her. She held it up and it was a large, fur lined coat. It was also water tribe blue.

"A-anything less... blue?"

"It'll warm you up. Put it on. We're landing at the next town to get you a coat. We're North enough we should have no problem finding someone to make you one." Sokka told her. Kasai raised her brow at the boy's authoritative attitude. "Really? Blue is such a problem for you?" he asked. "I'll force it on you."

"I-I'd like to s-see you t-try wolf pup." she shivered.

"You're so cold you can't even land a good insult. Come on." Sokka said.

"Kai. Put it on. Trust me, Sokka won't get cold.. No brain, no pain." Katara smiled.

"You know it's time to put it on when Katara's insults are better than yours." Kasai sighed and slipped the over sized coat on, it was comfy but it was not doing the job. Fire benders, historically, did just fine in the cold, but they could also bend. Kasai could not even bend herself warm without actually giving off noticeable steam. She was finding out quick that without bending she was quite susceptible to the cold. She still was shivering in the thing, but she thanked Sokka. She moved up to the Bison's head with Aang.

"I c-can't believe I am wearing water tribe blue."

"It's not too bad." Aang laughed.

"I feel it eating away at my regal nature." she looked over at her shoulder to Sokka and Katara, she saw them playing a game on the saddle. She turned back round and used her breath of fire in an attempt to warm herself.

"That's different. I've never seen a fire bender do that." Aang said.

"My Uncle taught me. He was called 'The Dragon of the West' in his day. Not all fire benders can breath fire." she said, no longer stuttering from the cold and she felt relief. "It's just going to get colder, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to die up here without my bending." she breathed again.

"We can always tell them." Aang said, she started back at the siblings, they both looked up at her and smiled.

"I might rather die." she smiled. Aang brought them down to a town as he rolled his eyes at her. The immediately found a shop and got her sized for a coat.

"Would you like another blue one?" she young lady in the shop asked.

"No... I like black. I just... was under prepared for the weather."

"Alright. I can make that in a few hours. But, here are gloves, scarves, and warm under and outer things. This should keep you warm since the sun seems to be out today, while I get your coat made." she smiled then leaned forward and whispered. "Your boyfriend is rather handsome." she pointed at Sokka.

"He isn't my boyfriend... but I'll trade him for-"

"Are you trying to sell me?" Sokka walked up and asked.

"Of course not sir-" the lady started.

"Yes. And you just ruined my deal. Here you go ma'am." Kasai gave the money up and put two of the outer layers on, gloves, and the scarf and she felt great. She put the rest in her bag and they were in the village until the coat was made, the lady said that it would be done by sundown. They loaded up on essentials and were left with most of the day left. Kasai helped Aang put all of the food and supplies on the pocket of Appa's saddle, then she was hit was a snowball on her back. She whipped around, and Sokka was laughing.

"That's for trying to sell me." Kasai bent down and picked up a handful of snow and threw it on him.

"I wasn't selling you, it was a trade!"

"That was the worst snowball I have ever seen!" Sokka replied, throwing another snowball, but Kasai dodged it.

"Forgive me, I've never been in the snow before." she slipped. "GOD THAT'S DAMN COLD!" They got into a full blown snowball war, the boys against the girls. It was deemed fair since both Katara and Aang were water benders. It was late in the day when they stopped playing in the snow, Kasai went and got her coat and they all got warm by finding an inn where they bought rooms, tea and food. "That was more fun than anything I could have imagined."

"I can't believe you haven't seen snow before." Katara laughed.

"You guys live in snow." Kasai rolled her eyes. They happily ate their food until something caught Aang's eye. "What?"

"Aang?" Katara asked, but Aang's eyes were transfixed on a man sitting on the other end of the place.

"That's an airbender relic." Aang said.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"What he's wearing, it's an airbender relic." Aang gasped, then started to lift up from his seat.

"Aang, maybe you shouldn't go over to him..." Kasai started.

"But.. I want to know where he got it." Aang said, going over to the man's table. Kasai went to get up with him, but Sokka pulled her back down.

"Let him ask. It might make him feel a little better."

"But-"

"Listen," Sokka stuffed his face. "I was there when Aang discovered that his temple was ravaged by the fire nation. This could be a way for him to start to heal." Sokka shrugged.

"Wow, Sokka, that's very insightful." Katara smiled.

"You sound like your sister." Kasai was staring at Aang's interaction with the man wearing the relic, making sure nothing would happen to him. The man and Aang were deep in conversation, nothing looked out of place and both parties were smiling. After a few stressful minutes for Kasai, Aang came back to the table.

"He said there was a man with arrow tattoos selling them in a hidden mountain shack. He said the man threatens death to people for their silence, but he told me because I have matching tattoos." Aang whispered.

"Threatens death? That doesn't sound very Airbender." Kasai rose her brow.

"Well, if he has survived this long, he has probably become harden, like the rest of the world has." Sokka shrugged.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"I want to find him-"

"No." Kasai said sharply.

"What?' Aang asked.

"I said no. It is dangerous, and that man is probably lying."

"You don't get to dictate what is done... we are a group." Aang knitted his brow.

"I don't think you should go either, Aang." Katara added. "We should really focus on getting you to the North Pole... we're so close."

"Sokka?" Aang looked at the watertribe boy.

"The girls are probably right..." he started, Aang sunk into his seat and began staring at the table a bit too hard.

"Aang... It isn't that I don't want you to be reconnected with your own. But let's face it... even if some airbenders did survive the siege, it has also been a hundred years. They must have survived somehow..." Kasai started.

"What are you saying?" Aang started.

"That the world knew that the Avatar was an airbender and Sozin was as much as a strategist as he was an opportunist, and the looming nature of complete genocide can bring about the opportunist in everyone-"

"If there is an airbender there, he did not sell out his people."

"Your people were nomads. There was no chance they were all conveniently at the temples when Sozin attacked. Sozin would have known that-"

"Stop."

"And people are people, and they don't want to die. I am sure, if caught, some of them would have turned to save themselves. These niches would have been the perfect traps. They would go to follow their own anywhere, and then would have been trapped."

"Kasai, I think you should stop." Katara urged.

"And when they were tested and found to not be the Avatar, they would have been disposed of." Kasai locked eyes with the airbender, she could not explain what she saw in them. It was not just angry, it was pain. Raw pain.

"Why... why would you..." he started.

"Because... This isn't the world you left." she sighed. "And I don't want you to be killed in the belief that it is."

"I think we should head up to bed." Katara said, giving Kasai a hard stare. When they were in the room, Katara took her chance.

"That wasn't appropriate." she started.

"It is not my job to baby him, that's your job."

"I don't baby him." Katara snapped. "Why did you get so frustrated with him?"

"Because he needs to grow up, and he needs to do it fast. I don't know if it is sunk in yet, but we have to stop this war before that comet arrives. Less than a year, and he can barely waterbend..."

"You're afraid..."

"I'm not afraid.. I just don't want him dead." she kicked off her boots and laid back in bed.

"Whatever you say Kai." Katara blew out the candles. Kasai was attempting to fall asleep when she heard the door in the room next to them squeak, that was the boy's room. She turned over and saw Katara was still fast asleep, she sighed as she put her boots back on and layered herself in her new winter clothes. As she reached the main door of the inn, she saw the unmistakable silhouette of Aang gliding away.

"That boy is really making me follow his rear end into the mountains in the middle of the night..." she stalked through the snow to where they were keeping Appa. "Wake up, fuzzy. We've gotta go follow your kid." the bison groaned with displeasure. "I feel it." she hopped on and put on her mask as Appa took off. Soon they saw him, but she told Appa to hand back slightly, they landed back from the glowing little hut that Aang landed directly in front of. She told Appa to stay where he was and she muttered bitterly as she trudged through the snow. "Can't believe this shit..." she sighed. As she got closer to the hovel, her breath stopped, fire nation soldiers were entering it. "No." she whispered, the crest on the banner told her it was Zhao's fleet. "Shit." She kept to the snowbank line and secretly wished that she was wearing something other than black, she stood out too much. Luckily the men were too preoccupied with whatever was happening inside, she figured Zhao was performing one of his monologues. She rolled her eyes at the inattentive men and saw another window like opening on the other side of the hut.

"A whole unmanned side... really?" she whispered, Aang was under a net and Zhao was, indeed, monologuin, his back was to Aang and she slipped into the window.

"Sir?"

"I'm TALKING!" Zhao snapped.

"But..."

"SHUT UP!" he raged, Kasai got the net off Aang and Zhao turned around and rounded on Kasai , "The little masked brat." he gritted his teeth. Under her mask she smirked and reached for her daggers, they weren't there. _Oh Fu-_ her thought was cut off by Zhao wielding his fire punch, luckily it did not land, because Aang blasted him back. They turned to run and Kasai noticed that the soldiers outside were now on the ground, apparently Aang cleared them a path, but Zhao recovered quickly and caught the back of her coat, she turned and with her forehead she broke the Commander's nose, but not before he could burn the curve of her shoulder. It took all of Kasai's willpower not to cry out, Zhao let her go to cradle his injury and as they made it to the snow bank, Appa came barreling through the sky as their ride out of there. When Kasai was safely on the saddle and Appa was in the air she took her mask off and let out a groan of pain.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Aang gasped when he saw her shoulder.

"Please don't infuriate me more with stupid questions Aang, your stupid actions have done enough for one night." she seethed. "Now I have to get a new coat... damn." she stared at the hole Zhao burned.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, he didn't say a word the entire ride back to the Inn, but Kasai was too busy ranting through her blistering skin to notice.

"I mean what the hell were you thinking?!" she asked him after they had dismounted, Aang had curled himself into a ball on the patio of the Inn and was staring at the sunrise... he said nothing.

"There you guys are! We were worries sick-" Katara's eyes grew wide when she saw Kasai's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Aang... you didn't." Sokka looked at the boy who was still in his own little ball.

"Katara, do you think you can patch this?"

"Yes, but it will take a while. Next place we stop and have a roof to sleep under I can, but for now, you'll just have to wear it. Let me see that burn... it looks bad." she bent water and heeled it.

"Thanks."

"He looks bad too." She whispered.

"Zhao..." was all Kasai said as she stepped up to Aang.

"I don't know what I was thinking." he finally answered her question. "I guess I wasn't." his voice shook with unshed tears. Kasai cleared her throat.

"Sorry I was so harsh."

"You weren't-"

"Did you ever hear that old song growing up, the one about Jurin-sun.? This small Earth Kingdom city that probably isn't even on our map, and if it is, it is probably known by Fènghuáng." she spoke over him.

"No... although old song to you could mean that it was not even written when I lived at the air temple." Aang sighed, Kasai lifted her brow to the water tribe siblings and both shook their heads.

"It told a story, see, Jurin-sun was the first fire nation colony in the Earth Kingdom. They fought, I hear, and I am sure it was bravely but.. they stood zero chance. Not only did the Fire Nation have numbers and skill on their sides, they had dragons..." she began to hum the tune,

"And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky's falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze.."

"Wow..." she heard Sokka whisper behind her.

"Great, there are songs about my failings..." Aang huffed.

"It wasn't your failing... The attack on Jurin-sun was order by Fire Lord Sozin, while Roku was still alive." Aang finally caught Kasai's eye. "This was Roku's failing... I have heard that Roku spoke to Fire Lord Sozin, but nothing is known about their conversation... except that it was just that... a conversation. And I am not sure why it did not move from conversation to action, whether it was petty sentiment or some deep seeded nationalism, but what is known is that Jurin-sun was renamed Fènghuáng, it stayed that way, and Roku died years later."

"Why tell me this?" Aang asked.

"The Avatar is supposed to be impartial and do what is best for the world." she stared at the orange and pinks of the sunrise. "But even a fully realized Avatar, a grown man with gray hair and years of wisdom can be caught up with the thought of home... I don't blame you for going to look for airbenders."

"You were right though, it was a trap. I just..." he tears began to fall. "Some airbenders did escape, and they all got trapped like I did." Kasai pulled the boy up by his clothes and hugged him.

"I am so sorry, Aang... I truly am." Soon Katara and Sokka added themselves to the hug. After Aang, Kasai and Appa got some rest, they resaddled Appa and headed off later that morning,

"Fènghuáng?" Sokka asked.

"Yes... it means Phoenix. They burned the small town down and rebuilt on the ashes." Kasai shrugged.

* * *

**So I know it wasn't worth how long I made you guys wait... but I hope you all still enjoyed it! LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
